Kisah Next Generation 8: Ketakutanmu adalah Masalahku
by TauHumba
Summary: James Sirius Potter menulis sebuah catatan harian, tentang bagaimana caranya menghadapi seorang gadis yang takut padanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 7 chapter 5 dan menemaniku selama ini... Thanks: qeqey, shine, megu takuma, Guest, Dandeliona96, Big fan, YaotomeShinju, Driccha, Rise Star, Bluish3107, Rose Jean, Devia Purwanti, Watchfang, Kira, Rin, Ochan Malfoy, lumostotalus, Yuina Noe-chan, yanchan, zean's malfoy, JinaAyala, attachan, SeiraAiren ;D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 8 chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 8: KETAKUTANMU ADALAH MASALAHKU**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: James Sirius Potter**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 14 April 2005**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Darah-Campuran**

**Warna rambut: Hitam**

**Warna mata: cokelat**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 178 cm**

**Berat: 60 kg**

**Alamat: Godric's Hollow 145, West Country**

**Tongkat sihir: Hollywood, 27 cm, bulu ekor phoenix.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Harry dan Ginny (Orangtua), Albus dan Lily (adik)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu**

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 1 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak laki-laki kelas tujuh, Gryffindor**

**Waktu: 11 pm**

Pembaca Catatan Harian ini, baik yang serius membacanya ataupun tidak. Memangnya apa peduliku, ya? Karena membaca catatan ini adalah pilihan, dan aku tidak memaksa siapa pun untuk membaca. Kau mungkin menyukainya atau tidak menyukainya. Sekali lagi, itu merupakan pilihanmu. Cacatan ini adalah roman—kisah cinta yang menurutku sama sekali tidak bermutu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis untuk memulai sebuah catatan harian. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup bagus. Karena jujur saja, tulis-menulis bukan bidangku. Ejaanku kadang salah, dan aku tidak bisa mencari sinonim sebuah kata biasa menjadi kata luar biasa, yang indah dan bermakna tinggi. Lagipula, menulis catatan seperti ini tidak dilakukan oleh para cowok. Ceweklah yang punya banyak sisi romantis, dan mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti menulis buku harian. Tetapi aku tahu, aku harus menulisnya. Semua next generation melakukannya, mengapa aku harus berbeda?

Tidak ada gunanya mengintip catatan harian orang lain untuk melihat contoh. Semuanya terlalu malu untuk membiarkan orang lain membaca catatan harian mereka, karena di sana—di setiap lembar catatan harian itu—bisa saja tertulis rahasia kelam atau juga kebohongan. Karena itu, mereka menyimpan catatan harian itu untuk diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Fred dan Louis. Yang bisa kukatakan dengan yakin, mereka tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan catatan harian itu. Meskipun beberapa minggu terakhir ini mereka telah berhenti menulis, aku bisa melihat bahwa mereka menyimpan catatan itu di bawah bantal dengan maksud akan menulisnya lagi kalau ada sesuatu yang harus ditulis. Walaupun demikian, aku tidak berusaha untuk mengintip catatan itu, karena aku merasa bahwa aku tahu apa yang tertulis di dalam sana. Aku mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik, dan tidak diperlukan catatan harian untuk membuatku mengerti. Dan mereka mungkin tidak akan berbicara denganku untuk selamanya, kalau aku hanya sekedar menyentuh catatan harian itu.

Baiklah, aku akan memulai catatan ini dengan mengatakan:

DUNIA INI ADALAH DUNIA JAHANAM!

TERLAHIR DI DUNIA INI ADALAH KESIALAN!

O o, jangan _shock_! Aku mungkin akan banyak mengumpat di dalam sini, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk melihat siapa sebenar James Sirius Potter!

Kukira kejujuran adalah landasan yang bagus untuk memulai sebuah catatan harian. Jujur pada diriku sendiri, dan melihat seberapa jauh aku bisa menentukan siapa sebenarnya aku. Karena selama ini aku hidup dalam dua dunia; dunia di mana aku harus menjadi seorang klan Potter/Weasley yang baik dan duniaku sendiri sebagai aku yang sebenarnya.

Hidup sebagai James Potter di permukaan adalah kehidupan yang sempurna, selayaknya seorang Potter sejati; seorang pemuda yang baik, menyayangi keluarga (sejujurnya aku memang menyayangi mereka), patuh pada orangtua, melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan orang dewasa, berbicara ramah, sedikit mengumpat tapi tetap patuh, sedikit melanggar peraturan tapi tetap tidak melewati batas yang sudah ditentukan. Itulah aku dipermukaan. Tetapi hidup sebagai diriku yang sebenar adalah soal lain...

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana aku sebenarnya, kecuali Fred. Dan kurasa dia terlalu sopan untuk tidak menulis bagaimana aku dalam catatan hariannya. Meskipun belum pernah membaca catatan itu, aku dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa catatan harian Fred adalah kebohongan. Tentunya, catatan itu penuh dengan romantisme—bagaimana seorang pemuda baik hati mencintai seorang gadis yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai orang upahan; juga bagaimana pemuda itu akhirnya patah hati karena si cewek telah berangkat ke Amerika meninggalkannya sendiri...

Tulisan sampah!

Apakah Fred sedang berusaha melawak? Tampaknya memang begitu. Karena, sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa itu adalah kebohongan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Fred Weasley sebenarnya, bukan? Nah, Fred Weasley, juga _James Potter_, adalah anak-anak muda yang menjalani kehidupan ganda. Lyra Morris juga mungkin akan terkejut kalau aku mengatakan bahwa Fred dan aku adalah berandal brengsek yang menghabiskan malam-malam kami di menara Astronomi. Apa yang kami lakukan di sana? Yeah, yang pasti bukan bermain Quidditch. Kegiatan kami di sana adalah menghabiskan segalon Whisky Api, lima bungkus rokok, 5000 Galleon untuk taruhan, menggambar seluruh punggung dan lengan, menindik (kami berhasil menyembunyikan hasil tindikan dengan sihir), perkelahian tanpa tongkat sihir, malam-malam liar bersama cewek-cewek murahan dan beberapa ramuan ilegal.

Nah, apakah aku sekali lagi telah membuatmu _shock_? Apakah sekarang kau masih berpikir bahwa kami adalah pemuda baik-baik? Atau kau sekarang berpikir bahwa kami ternyata brengsek juga. Yeah kurasa itu lebih baik...

Kukatakan bahwa ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Bukankah pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa penampilan luar seseorang biasanya menipu. Begitulah Fred dan aku, penampilan luar kami berbeda dengan apa yang kami lakukan di belakang. Namun, beberapa hal dalam catatan harian Fred pastilah jujur. Maksudku tentang bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Lyra Morris. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang paling jujur dalam catatan harian itu. Dia benar-benar mencintai Lyra dan kita tidak boleh mempertanyaan hal itu. Karena kalau seorang berandal jatuh cinta, dia akan benar-benar mencintainya sampai akhir—sampai maut memisahkan. Itu berbeda dengan cinta pemuda-pemuda munafik, sok baik, yang hanya mengatakan cinta di bibir, tapi di selingkuh di belakangnya.

Berbeda dari catatan harian Fred yang penuh kebohongan, catatan harian Louis mungkin telah menyatakan sedikit siapa sebenarnya aku. Meskipun aku belum pernah membacanya, aku tahu Louis pasti menulis tentang malam Halloween itu. Apakah kau bisa menangkap sedikit bagaimana brengseknya aku malam itu?

Ada cewek yang menyerahkan dirinya padaku.

"_Phantom, apakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang kita perlu hiburan?" tanya gadis itu saat kami keluar ke arah samping bangunan Shrieking Shack._

"_Kadang-kadang hal seperti itu memang perlu," jawabku, berusaha tampak bijaksana._

"_Apakah berciuman termasuk hiburan?" dia bertanya lagi, saat kami berhenti di halaman samping dan memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar cemerlang di langit._

_Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kelihatan sekali gadis ini sedang mengharapkan sebuah ciuman. Oke, siapa takut! Berciuman bukan apa-apa bagiku. Aku sudah sering sekali berciuman, sehingga mencium satu cewek tidak ada ruginya bagiku. Malah kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, akulah yang untung, tidak setiap hari seorang gadis menyerahkan dirinya padamu._

"_Kau ingin aku menciummu?" tanyaku, memajukan tubuhku ke arahnya, dan memandang dengan ingin tahu pada mata biru yang berkilat di bawah sinar bulan._

"_Sebenarnya, ya... Aku belum pernah berciuman__—__"_

_Dan aku menciumnya._

_Ciuman yang semula lembut dan romantis, berubah menjadi ciuman keras yang menuntut. Ciuman gadis ini membuat seluruh tubuhku panas, jantung berdebar kencang dan nafas memburu. Siapa yang bisa menduga gadis ini bisa membangkitkan sisi liar dalam diriku._

_Gadis ini, seperti yang kupikirkan sejak awal, adalah Slytherin sejati. Penuh kebohongan. Dia mengatakan belum pernah berciuman, padahal kelihatan jelas sekali, dari caranya menciumku, bahwa dia adalah pro. Dan dengan sangat bersemangat, aku ingin mengambil kesempatan ini. Tidak ada salahnya melewatkan malam Halloween dengan gadis ini dalam pelukan._

Nah, itulah yang terjadi; ada cewek tak dikenal yang ingin berbagi malam denganku. Namun, Louis Weasley dengan sangat tidak berperasaan telah menggagalkan niat muliaku untuk membantu cewek itu terlepas dari masa-masa suram kehidupan. Sebenarnya ada benarnya juga dia mengingatkanku. Karena waktu itu, gadis itu dan aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan ramuan anti-hamil dan mantra kontrasepsi. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah seseorang diusia sembilan belas tahun. Lagipula, aku tidak mengenal gadis ini. Bagaimana kalau dia cewek Slytherin yang mirip jerangkong itu? _No way_!

Anehnya, setelah tahu siapa aku, gadis itu berubah dari gadis penggoda menjadi gadis polos, yang tak mengenal hal-hal duniawi, seperti kesan yang ditampilkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia begitu ketakutan sampai aku berpikir, apakah dia tahu bahwa James Potter adalah berandal brengsek, yang tidur dengan cewek-cewek di malam hari dan melupakan mereka di siang hari?

Oke, kita lupakan gadis itu. Tidak ada gunanya membahas tentang gadis yang begitu ketakutan mendengar nama James Potter. Kita kembali pada Louis, yang jelas sekali mengenalku dengan sangat baik, sehingga tahu dengan pasti bahwa gadis itu adalah mangsaku, bukan sebaliknya. Tentang Louis, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang Fred dan aku lakukan setiap malam di menara Astronomi sejak berumur empat belas tahun. Kurasa dia tahu, tapi dia mendiamkannya. Dia terlalu sopan dan terlalu berkelakukan baik untuk terlibat bersama kami. Benar apa yang dikatakan Owen Chauldwell, Louis itu manja dan suka merajuk. Dan cowok-cowok seperti itu biasanya tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian antar-geng. Louis juga terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa teman wanitanya untuk bisa bergabung bersama kami.

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Fred dan aku menjalani kehidupan ganda seperti itu, sementara kami punya segalanya. Yah, kami punya segalanya; uang, ketenaran, kasih-sayang dan segalanya... Yeah, kami juga bertanya-tanya mengapa dan mengapa?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Fred, tapi aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kupikirkan.

_Aku merasa getir._

Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka seorang James Potter akan merasa getir dengan kehidupannya. Kau pasti mengira, aku hidup bahagia bersama Harry Potter yang terkenal; Ginny Potter yang cantik dan juga terkenal; Al Potter yang malahan lebih terkenal lagi karena kemiripannya dengan Dad dan juga nama-nama terkenal yang dipakainya; dan Lily Potter yang sudah diramalkan akan menjadi seorang bidadari oleh Luna Scamander sejak masih dalam kandungan. Dan kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Dia adalah salah satu cewek cantik Slytherin yang cukup terkenal di Hogwarts. Dan satu pertanyaan yang timbul dalam diriku adalah mengapa Lily yang harus ke Slytherin, mengapa bukan aku?

Kembali pada perasaan getir tadi, aku memang merasa seperti itu dengan kehidupan yang kujalani ini. Itu karena aku merasa bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Potter dan tidak bisa menjadi Weasley. Aku bukan Potter dan juga bukan Weasley. Semuanya sudah diambil oleh Al dan Lily. Al adalah Dad, seluruh penampilannya adalah Potter, tapi tentu saja ada Weasley dalam dirinya. Kurasa temperamennya yang kadang suka marah tanpa sebab, dan kecenderungannya untuk bergonta-ganti cewek adalah Weasley. Menurut cerita Uncle Ron, Mom waktu muda memang suka gonta-ganti cowok. Sementara Lily adalah Mom dalam versi mini. Seluruh penampilan fisiknya adalah Mom, tapi dalam dirinya ada Potter. Lily adalah Potter sejati. Wajar saja dia ditempatkan di Slytherin. Menurut cerita Dad, dia pernah hampir ditempatkan di Slytherin saat dia masih di Hogwarts. Nah, bakat Slytherin Dad ini tentu saja diwarisi oleh Lily. Sekali lagi aku bertanya-tanya mengapa bukan aku yang di Slytherin?

Oke, tadi aku sudah menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada Potter, maupun Weasley dalam diriku. Karena itulah aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalani kehidupan gandaku. Aku telah berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan menjadi seperti Potter dan menjadi seperti Weasley. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana giatnya aku berusaha sampai saat ini. Namun, akhirnya bosan juga, aku lebih suka menjadi aku yang sebenarnya. Tinggal di menara Astronomi, menyulut rokok dan merenungi beberapa hal aneh yang seharusnya sudah kuceritakan sejak awal.

Tetapi yang mengherankanku adalah Fred. Mengapa dia menemaniku? Apakah sebenarnya Uncle George dulu adalah berandal cilik? Apakah para Weasley memang suka duduk-duduk di menara Astronomi menyesap Whisky Api saat belum berusia 17 tahun? Apakah sebenarnya aku memang Weasley, ya? Atau aku adalah bayi terlantar yang diambil oleh Mom dan Dad di jalanan Diagon Alley, lalu diklaim sebagai James Potter?

Oke, kita lupakan kegetiran hidupku! Kita masuk pada alasan sebenarnya catatan harian ini ditulis, yaitu _Roman_.

Murahan dan klise, bukan? Tetapi jujur saja _roman _memang ada dalam kehidupanku. Yang kumaksudkan dengan roman adalah CINTA. Kuharap kau tidak akan menganggapku mengada-ada, kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku memang sudah _naksir _gadis ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Waktu itu aku sebelas tahun, dan dia juga sebelas tahun. Sebagai anak laki-laki sebelas tahun yang membawa nama Potter, tentu saja hal itu membuatku bangga dan bersemangat. Aku menganggap semua orang akan memperhatikanku, dan memang semua orang memperhatikanku. Tetapi gadis itu tidak memperhatikanku.

_**September, 2016**_

"_James, berusahalah untuk tidak membuat keributan," kata Dad, setelah menutup pintu kereta api. "Aku tidak mau menjadi orangtua pertama yang mendapat surat panggilan di awal tahun ajaran."_

"_Dad, kau tahu aku suka hidup tenang," kataku, tersenyum, yang ditafsirkan Mom sebagai senyum jahil sehingga ia memberiku tatapan tajam. Tetapi aku bersyukur tidak menderita lima belas menit dikuliahi tentang bagaimana menjaga diri agar tetap di sebelah garis batas, karena kereta tiba-tiba bergerak._

"_Sampai jumpa Natal nanti!"_

"_Bye, Dad, Mom!"_

_Setelah masuk ke sebuah kompartemen bersama Fred, Louis dan Roxy, aku melihat gadis itu. Rambut merah gelap bergelombang, dikuncir ekor kuda, dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Dia sedang membaca, dan terlalu sibuk membaca sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk mengangkat muka. Bahkan dia seolah-olah tidak mendengar pintu kompartemen yang dibuka dan ditutup._

"_Hai," kataku ramah. Pada dasarnya aku adalah orang yang ramah._

_Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dan kembali menunduk membaca sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah _Sejarah Sihir_. Gadis ini membuatku langsung teringat pada Molly dan Rose; Rose tentunya akan membalas sapaan seseorang dengan ramah. Lalu Molly, yeah, bisa jadi mungkin seperti gadis ini. Tetapi, bukankah aku adalah James Potter, anak Harry Potter yang terkenal itu. Aku tidak mengharapkannya meminta tandatangan, tapi setidaknya memandangku._

_Dengan jengkel, aku merebut bukunya. Aku mengharapkan akan adanya perlawanan. Setidaknya meneriaki dan berusaha merebut bukunya kembali. Mengata-ngataiku atau lebih ekstrim lagi meninjuku. Tetapi harapanku sia-sia. Gadis itu hanya diam di sana memandangku seolah aku adalah orang gila yang baru saja naik kereta api dan hendak membuat keributan._

"_Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya kembali?" tanyaku, melambaikan buku itu di depan hidungnya. "Ayo... ayo, ambil ini!"_

_Gadis itu lalu duduk di sana dengan airmata bercucuran._

"_Ya, ampun," jerit Roxy, segera mendekatinya dan membelai lengannya. "Kembalikan, James!" dia mendelik padaku._

"_Tidak..." kataku, memandang si gadis cengeng dengan heran. Apakah masih ada anak sebelas tahun yang menangis karena bukunya direbut? Pastilah ada, gadis ini adalah contohnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba mantra Aquamenti dengan buku ini?"_

_Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku, sambil memandang gadis itu. Dia memandangku sekilas, berdiri, lalu berjalan pergi setengah berlari dengan airmata bercucuran. Aku terkejut, memandang pintu kompartemen yang tertutup. Sementara Roxy memanfaatkan kesempatan bengongku untuk merebut buku itu dari tanganku._

"_Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini padanya," katanya, lalu berjalan keluar kompartemen._

"_Tidakkah kalian merasa dia mirip Molly?" tanyaku pada Fred dan Louis, yang menonton kejadian itu tanpa minat. Aku sudah sering melakukan hal begitu pada semua orang, kecuali Victoire dan Molly, sehingga itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan._

"_Tidak," jawab Fred, sambil mengeluarkan sekotak kartu dari dalam kantong jaketnya. "Molly akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani merebut buku yang ada ditangannya... Ada yang mau main kartu?"_

"_Tetapi kurasa gadis itu menarik," kataku, setelah Fred membagi-bagikan kartunya._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Louis._

"_Kurasa James tertarik padanya," kata Fred._

"_Ya, aku sangat tertarik padanya... Tipe cengeng seperti itu membuatku sebal__. __Tidak ada yang cengeng dalam keluarga kita. Dan itu membuatku ingin terus mengganggunya."_

_Fred dan Louis mengangkat bahu._

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Saat itu aku belum menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya menyukainya. Aku kan sebelas tahun, dan aku tidak diharapkan menyukai seseorang diusia itu, kan? Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan oleh anak sebelas tahun yang _naksir_ anak sebelas tahun lainnya, selain mengganggunya dan membuatnya menangis.

Aku memang mengganggunya dan terus mengganggunya sepanjang tahun ajaran itu; menarik kuncir rambutnya saat dia lewat di koridor; merobek salah satu perkamen PRnya—sebenarnya ini tidak sengaja kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin merebut, tapi malah robek. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak menyesal; melemparnya dengan Kacang Segala-Rasa saat kami bersama-sama dalam kelas Ramuan; dan masih banyak kejahilan lainnya yang kulakukan. Aku tidak ingat yang lainnya karena itu sudah lama berlalu. Hasil dari semua yang kulakukan itu adalah dia selalu melarikan diri saat melihatku. Tetapi aku malah senang. Mengejarnya sepanjang koridor merupakan olahraga favoritku (kelas satu tidak diijinkan ikut ujicoba Quidditch, jadi aku punya banyak waktu luang mengejarnya di koridor). Jarang sekali aku berhasil menemukannya karena dia pandai sekali bersembunyi. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, dia bisa menyusup dengan cepat di antara anak-anak Ravenclaw dan menghilang ke ruang rekreasinya. Dan kalau aku berhasil menemukannya, itu jarang terjadi, aku akan merangkul pundaknya, lalu menyeretnya untuk bergabung bersama Fred, Louis dan Roxy di pinggir danau, atau di halaman Hogwarts. Meskipun dia hanya duduk dengan wajah pucat, tak bicara sepatah katapun, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin dia ada di sana. Jelas sekali, kan? Saat itu aku memang sudah ingin dia ada di sampingku.

Dan pada suatu hari di akhir tahun ajaran...

_**Juni, 2017**_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hewan-hewan ini, Hagrid?"_

"_Demi Merlin, James, jangan sentuh laba-laba itu!" teriak Hagrid, dari tempat duduknya di depan jendela. Dia sedang menisik kaos kaki besar berwarna hijau. "Itu laba-laba merah yang beracun. Racunnya bisa membuatmu menginap sebulan di St Mungo karena kelumpuhan."_

"_Oh ya?" tanyaku memandang kotak berisi laba-laba itu dengan tertarik._

"_Kurasa James sedang mempertimbangkan untuk membuat sosis laba-laba," kata Fred, memberi kedipan pada Louis yang sebelumnya sedang memeriksa lemari pakaian Hagrid dengan tertarik._

"_Louis, jangan sentuh apa pun yang ada di lemari itu! James, tinggalkan kotak itu! Dan, Fred, aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau kau berhenti memberikan biskuit itu pada Fang. Dia sudah menghabiskan sepiring penuh sebelum kalian datang... Oh, ya ampun, bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi... pergi!"_

_Kami meninggalkan Hagrid, yang kembali menisik kaos kakinya sambil mengomel tentang anak-anak muda yang tidak tahu sopan santun._

"_Hagrid sudah sangat tua," kata Fred._

"_Dia kelihatannya sama saja, seperti foto bersama para Orde Phoenix yang diambil tahun 1998," kataku._

"_Yeah, tak ada yang berubah dari Hagrid," desah Louis, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari saku jubahnya._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Fred._

"_Minyak rambut. Aku mengambilnya dari dalam lemari," kata Louis._

_Kami berpandangan, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Lihat," kataku, mengeluarkan kotak berisi laba-laba dari balik jubahku, setelah kami berhenti tertawa._

"_Laba-laba merah beracun?" Fred memandangku dengan heran. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan binatang itu?"_

"_Selina!" jawabku tersenyum licik._

"_Selina Fluge?" ulang Louis heran._

"_Aku akan memberikan ini padanya sebagai hadiah liburan musim panas."_

"_Oh ya?" tanya Fred tak yakin._

"_Tetapi itu beracun, bagaimana kalau dia mati?" tanya Louis._

"_Tidak ada yang akan mati..." kataku yakin. "Ayo!"_

Yeah, laba-laba merah merupakan akhir petualanganku dengannya. Cinta Pertamaku diusia sebelas tahun berakhir di sini. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya memasukkan laba-laba merah beracun itu dalam tasnya, saat dia sedang membaca di perpustakaan sebelum pesta akhir tahun ajaran. Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya sampai awal tahun ajaran baru.

_**September, 2017**_

"_James," Victoire masuk dan membanting pintu kompartemen ._

_Dom, Lucy, Fred, Roxy, Louis dan aku yang sedang duduk dalam satu kompartemen memandangnya._

"_Victoire?" Dom mengangkat alis._

"_Apa yang kaulakukan pada adik perempuan Daniel, James?" tanya Victoire segera._

"_Apa?" aku memandangnya bingung, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Fred dan Louis._

"_Adik perempuan Daniel, James... Kau harus memberitahuku, karena sekarang anak itu__―__dia mengalami mimpi buruk."_

"_Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"_Adik perempuan Daniel..." kata Victoire pelan dan jelas. "Apakah kau pernah mempermainkannya, menakut-nakutinya atau apa pun, hal-hal yang seperti itu?"_

"_Entahlah," aku mengangkat bahu. "Banyak orang yang kita permainkan, iya kan?" aku mengedip pada Fred dan Louis._

"_James, aku serius," kata Victoire lagi, dan segera mengambil tempat di antara Fred dan aku, lalu memandangku. "Apakah ada anak perempuan bernama Fluge yang pernah kausakiti atau permainkan atau sesuatu yang seperti itu?"_

"_Fluge?" Aku mengerutkan kening berpura-pura berpikir._ _Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Victoire karena selama liburanbmusim panas ini aku selalu berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukan Selina pada laba-laba merah itu._

"_Cewek Ravenclaw itu, James!" kata Louis,_ _meskipun dia tahu aku sangat mengenal 'Fluge'._

"_Oh, cewek berambut merah gelap itu, James," kata Fred. Nah, Fred juga sudah bergabung dalam permainan, 'Siapa yang mengenal Fluge? Ini'. "Kalau tidak salah kau__―__"_

"_Menaruh laba-laba di dalam tasnya, ya," kataku, tak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam permainan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Selina. "Kenapa dia?"_

"_Merlin, James, apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sehingga kaumenaruh laba-laba di dalam tasnya?" _

"_Tidak ada... Itu kan cuma main-main."_

"_Dan sekarang anak itu mengalami mimpi buruk," kata Victoire._

"_Benarkah?" aku memandang Fred dan Louis dengan cemas. Setidaknya dia tidak dikirim ke St Mungo dan menginap di sana selama sebulan karena kelumpuhan._

_Victoire menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku, lalu memejamkan mata. Dia tampak sangat tertekan dan sedih._

_Fred, Louis dan aku bertukar pandang. Aku mulai merasa bersalah, bukan pada Selina, tapi pada Victoire. Aku tahu Victoire terlalu mementingkan apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain tentang dirinya dan keluarganya. Dan dengan adanya lencana Ketua Murid di dada kirinya, dia mengharapkan kami semua berkelakukan baik._

"_Jangan khawatir, Victoire, aku akan minta maaf padanya," kataku beberapa saat kemudian. Berharap itu adalah salah satu contoh bagaimana berkelakukan baik, seperti yang diharapkannya._

_Victoire membuka mata, memandangku sambil menggeleng._

"_Kurasa tidak perlu... Daniel akan membunuhmu kalau kaumendekati adiknya," katanya._

Dan seperti nasihat yang diberikan Victoire, aku memang tidak berusaha untuk mendekati Selina—yah, nama gadis itu adalah Selina—lagi sejak saat itu. Sebenarnya, aku bukan takut pada Daniel Fluge—aku tidak takut pada siapa pun, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat Mom mengirimku ke Durmstrang.

Daniel Fluge tahu dengan pasti bagaimana cara membuatku menjauhi adiknya...

_**November 2017**_

_Koridor yang sepi di malam hari setelah makan malam merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk mengonfrontir seseorang. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Daniel Fluge padaku._

"_Potter!" gertak Fluge, dia sedang berdiri di atas tangga pualam, dekat koridor lantai lima. Sementara Fred dan aku baru saja hendak naik menuju lantai berikutnya ._

"_Apa?" balasku, tak takut._

_Badan Fluge yang tinggi besar tidak membuatku ketakutan. Aku 12 tahun, dan Harry Potter, kepala kantor Auror adalah ayahku. Siapa takut?_

"_Kuperintahkan kau untuk segera menjauhi Selina!" Fluge mengeluarkan suara Ketua Murid-nya yang _nge-bass_ dan tajam. Juga dengan pandangan sedingin es yang bisa membuat siapa saja takut._

"_Dan apa alasanku untuk menjauhinya? Dia tentu saja akan selalu ada bersamaku di kelas Ramuan dan Herbologi."_

_Fluge tertawa sinis._

"_Ada beberapa alasan..." katanya. "Dan aku pastikan ayah dan ibumu tahu setiap alasan itu..."_

"_Apa?" aku mundur, dan berusaha untuk memandangnya dengan lebih teliti. Matanya memang berkilat licik._

"_Ayah dan ibumu, Potter... Aku akan menulis pada mereka, kalau aku mendengar kaumembuat adikku menangis."_

"_Dia serius," bisik Fred._

"_Tampaknya begitu," aku balas berbisik, kemudian kembali memandang Fluge. "Baiklah, aku akan menjauhi adikmu..."_

"_Aku pegang kata-katamu, Potter," kata Fluge. "Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke ruang rekreasi kalian, atau aku akan mendetensi kalian karena berkeliaran setelah jam malam."_

_Aku memberikan seringai jahat padanya, sebelum berjalan pergi bersama Fred._

Begitulah, aku tidak lagi mengganggu Selina, atau bahkan memandangnya. Tidak ada gunanya memaksakan diri untuk berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Aku lebih memusatkan waktu dan pikiranku untuk bersenang-senang bersama Fred dan Louis, juga dengan adanya Al dan Rose, kehidupan jadi penuh warna. Apalagi Rose dan Malfoy merupakan tontonan yang menarik. Menurut pandanganku, Rose _naksir _Malfoy, karena itulah dia selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tetapi aku tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini. Rose tidak boleh bersama Malfoy, cowok yang menurutku sedikit aneh dengan kecenderungannya untuk menyeringai, menampilkan senyum miring. Juga suaranya yang dilambat-lambatkan seperti sedang melantunkan nyanyian sumbang. Namun, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena Rose sendiri telah mati-matian menyangkal bahwa dia _naksir_ Malfoy. Jadi, untuk sementara hal ini dirahasiakan dulu dari Uncle Ron.

Sementara itu, Al mulai menunjukkan kecenderungan sebagai playboy sejati. Banyak cewek yang menyukainya, memandangnya di koridor dan berbisik-bisik di belakangnya. Aku merasa heran, karena selama ini, aku merasa bahwa aku lebih tampan dari Al. Kurasa ini mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketampanan. Ini mungkin lebih pada wajahnya yang sangat mirip Dad. Cewek-cewek itu mungkin tertarik pada tipe-tipe pahlawan, seperti Dad.

Dan tahun keduaku di Hogwarts berlalu dengan begitu saja, tidak terjadi hal-hal yang menarik, kecuali duel di kelas kosong lantai satu bersama Nott dan dua temannya merupakan hal menarik.

Selama dua tahun terakhir ini, memang terjadi duel-duel rahasia antara Fred, Louis dan aku melawan Nott dan dua temannya. Tidak ada yang begitu menarik dalam duel ini, sehingga patut di ceritakan, kecuali terpaksa kami harus mempelajari mantra-mantra untuk berduel. Tetapi kami lebih banyak berduel tanpa tongkat sihir. Karena menurut Nott, lebam-lebam lebih mudah disembuhkan daripada kalau kita terkena mantra-mantra atau kutukan yang susah dicari menangkalnya.

Yeah, tahun itu berlalu begitu saja. Ketika kembali lagi ke Hogwarts di tahun ketigaku, aku tidak berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Selina. Bukan karena kata-kataku pada Daniel Fluge, tetapi aku merasa tidak ada gunanya mendekati Selina. Karena kelihatannya, dia sudah memiliki kehidupan yang tenang bersama beberapa cewek Ravenclaw yang suka mengikik. Namun hari itu, kunjungan ke Hogsmeade pertama di tahun ketigaku, akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan di dalam hidupku.

_**Oktober 2018**_

_Fred, Louis dan aku sedang menikmati kunjungan resmi pertama kami ke Shrieking Shack. Kunjungan tidak resmi adalah saat kelas dua, di mana kami menyusup ke Shrieking Shack melalui Dedalu Perkasa, untuk taruhan._

"_Kurasa Kerumunan Kecoak ini harus diberikan pada Al dan Rose," kataku, mengamati kantong belanjaan kami yang telah penuh dengan barang-barang lelucon._

"_Mereka tentu akan memakannya, kalau kita bilang itu kacang," kata Fred._

"_Permen rasa darah juga layak diberikan pada mereka," lanjut Louis senang._

_Lalu kami menghabiskan beberapa menit waktu kami untuk mendiskusikan cara-cara memberi permen rasa darah pada Al dan Rose, sambil memandang bangunan Shrieking Shack yang suram. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar jeritan lemah, yang terbawa angin ke arah kami._

"_Kalian dengar itu?"_

"_Ya, aku mendengarnya, tampaknya berasal dari bangunan itu," kata Louis, menunjuk Shrieking Shack._

"_Bangunan itu ada hantunya," kata Fred._

"_Omong kosong," ujarku. "Kita sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang Shrieking Shack, dan tidak ada yang pernah menyebut tempat itu berhantu."_

"_Kalau begitu siapa yang berteriak?" tanya Fred._

"_Itu adalah tugas kita untuk mengeceknya," kataku, lalu melompati pagar dan berjalan menuju bangunan Shrieking Shack._

"_Aku tunggu di sini!" teriak Louis di belakangku, sementara Fred telah mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku._

_Dari dalam bangunan, suara teriakan semakin keras. Aku mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam aula berdebu yang langit-langitnya penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Di ujung aula dekat sebuah pintu yang pernisnya sudah terkelupas, Selina duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, sementara tongkat sihirnya tergeletak di dekat kaki Fred, yang langsung memungutnya._

_Aku tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik. Aku begitu terkejut dan marah, sehingga perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk meredam kemarahanku. Sementara di sana, dia duduk memandangku dengan mata biru yang ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

"_Kumohon, jangan sakit aku!" bisiknya pelan._

_Fred hanya terpaku di dekatku. Sementara aku berjalan mendekatinya._

"Jangan!_" jeritnya serak, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat._

"_Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kataku, dengan dada sesak. Memandangnya seperti ini membuatku ingin memeluknya, menjaganya dan melindunginya._

_Dia tetap memandangku dengan mata ketakutan, juga dengan airmata yang berlinang. Aku berjongkok di dekatnya, melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya. Setelah ikatannya terlepas dia segera berdiri dan berlari ke pintu. Tetapi aku juga telah bersiap-siap, sehingga sempat menangkap lengannya, sebelum dia bergerak lebih jauh. Dia meronta-ronta, seperti burung kecil yang terperangkap._

"_Tidak, tidak... Dengarkan aku! Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," kataku, meraih kedua lengannya dan memaksanya memandangku._

_Dia berhenti meronta, dan memandangku dengan tubuh bergetar hebat._

"_Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Bilang padaku dan aku akan membunuh mereka!"_

"_Mereka sama buruknya denganmu," katanya, meronta lagi dan aku melepaskannya. _

_Dia berlari ke arah Fred, merebut tongkat sihirnya dari tangan Fred__, __yang untuk sementara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan kabur ke pintu._

_Aku berdiri terpaku di sana, memandang pintu yang tertutup beberapa detik yang lalu dan mencoba untuk menghentikan darah panas yang mengalir ke otakku. Aku terlalu marah untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, seperti mengejarnya. Marah karena dia menuduhku senang melakukan hal-hal brengsek murahan seperti itu. Mengapa dia menyamakan aku dengan jahanam-jahanam busuk itu?_

"_Apa maksudnya mengatakan aku sama buruknya dengan mereka?" tuntutku pada Fred._

"_Er__—__"_

"_Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti__—__mengikatnya di tempat ini... Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal kejam seperti itu."_

"_Yeah__—__"_

_Tak mampu meredam kemarahanku, aku berbalik menghadap tembok di belakangku dan meninju tembok itu sambil mengumpat dengan beberapa umpatan pilihan Teddy. Aku terus melampiaskan kemarahanku pada tembok itu sampai tulang jari-jariku retak, tapi tentu saja aku tidak peduli. Madam Pomfrey bisa menyambung tulang yang patah dalam waktu beberapa detik._

_Sementara aku menjadikan tembok kantong tinju, Fred tetap ada di belakangku. Mungkin sedang menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya dalam hati apakah James Potter sudah tidak waras?_

"_Er, James__—__"_

_Aku berbalik memandangnya. Lalu, sambil menahan sakit pada buku-buku jariku, aku berkata pelan,_

"_Kau tahu, aku tidak akan dengan sengaja menyakitinya... Aku__—__aku hanya ingin membantunya... Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melindunginya__—__"_

_Fred tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia berpura-pura tertarik pada sarang laba-laba yang melayang beberapa inci di atas kepalanya._

Peristiwa itu tidak akan terlupakan, karena saat itulah pertama kalinya dia berbicara padaku sambil menatapku. Juga tidak akan terlupakan, karena saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa pendekatanku selama ini salah. Aku telah menanamkan sesuatu yang salah dalam pikirannya tentang aku. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa dia takut padaku, dan aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengubah menyataan itu selamanya.

Itu adalah beberapa kejadian penting yang terjadi selama masa tiga tahunku di Hogwarts. Aku akan menulis beberapa hal penting lain dalam waktu dekat ini. Sekarang saatnya untuk membangunkan Fred dan melakukan pertemuan tengah malam kami di menara Astronomi.

Sincerely,

James Potter

Ps: Tidak ada gunanya bercerita tentang pertemuan itu, karena kau sudah tahu apa yang kami lakukan di sana.

* * *

**Review Please! See you in KNG 8 chapter 2**

**Tentang sequel KNG 7 aku sedang memikirkannya. Mungkin setelah KNG 8. Thank you so much semua yang telah membuatku tetap bersemangat : )**

**RR :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih telah me-review KNG 8 chapter 1... Thanks: Rise Star, Bigfan, Yuina Noe-chan, atacchan, ochan malfoy, driccha, shine, Rin, YaotomeShinju, SeiraAiren, yanchan, zean's malfoy, Rosejean, LilyPurpleLily, megu takuma, Kira, The Existention, WatchFang, cla99, Devia Purwanti, lumostolatus, DarkBlueSong, Guest, tinaweasley, qeqey, mizy alleyn, winey, Drcpie :D**

**Ttg status darah James S. P: dia berdarah campuran (baca: HarryPotterWiki)**

**Sebelum membaca aku akan memberikan sedikit warning, ada beberapa kata kasar dalam chapter ini. Kuharap pembaca tidak menghakimiku gara-gara ini... Sudah ada peringatannya di chapter 1 :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 8 chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 8: KETAKUTANMU ADALAH MASALAHKU**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Jumat, 2 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak laki-laki kelas tujuh Gryffindor**

**Waktu: 11 pm**

Aku baru saja menghindari Louis yang bersikap aneh. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan sikap anehnya— terlihat sangat melankolis, mirip Fred yang sedang merindukan Lyra—ini sudah berlangsung sejak awal November. Sudah beberapa waktu aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia mungkin sedang merindukan Helen? Jawabannya adalah tidak mungkin, karena Helen menempel padanya seperti prangko sepanjang hari. Tetapi aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya. Fred dan aku tidak bisa memaksanya bicara, meskipun sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu. Dia punya hak untuk berahasia kalau memang ingin.

Malam ini dia mau aku menemaninya berjalan-jalan di Hutan Terlarang. Aku setuju saja, seandainya dia mau memberiku satu alasan masuk akal mengapa aku harus menemaninya jalan-jalan dalam hutan di malam hari. Namun, dia menolak mengatakan alasannya. Kurasa 'hanya sekedar jalan-jalan' bukan alasan yang bagus untuk mengajak seseorang berkeliaran di Hutan Terlarang jam 10 malam. Fred lebih memilih duduk merenung di ruang rekreasi, sementara aku lebih suka melanjutkan catatan harian ini daripada ikut Louis untuk 'hanya sekedar jalan-jalan' di Hutan Terlarang.

Sebelum kita masuk pada kisah utama—kelanjutan kisah cintaku, aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak yang baru kembali dari Irlandia. Aku tidak begitu mengenal Scamander, Malfoy, Zabini, Birch dan Dinnet, jadi tidak bisa memutuskan apakah mereka tampak berbeda atau tidak. Namun, jelas sekali ada yang berbeda pada Roxy, Rose dan Al. Roxy terlihat begitu ceria dan bersemangat, tersenyum dan terus tersenyum, seperti seseorang baru saja memberinya sejuta Galleon. Dia menolak memberitahu kami, alasan keceriaannya ini, sehingga menimbulkan kecurigaan. Fred mendelik padanya sepanjang makan malam, sementara perhatianku jatuh pada Lorcan Scamander di meja Ravenclaw, yang tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Roxy.

Tak perlu bisikan Louis untuk menyadari bahwa memang ada yang aneh. Dan kecurigaan kami sementara adalah bahwa keceriaan Roxy ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Lorcan Scamander.

Sementara itu, hal yang aneh juga terjadi pada Rose. Dia tampak seperti Skrewt Ujung-Meletup yang super-sensitif. Wajahnya merah padam dan matanya menyala-nyala. Kami tidak berani bertanya ada apa, karena kami tahu dia akan meledak marah dan melempar kami dengan daging panggang yang dipegangnya. Dan sesungguhnya, dia akhirnya memang meledak, bukan pada kami, melainkan pada Malfoy.

Saat hendak kembali ke menara Gryffindor—Louis masih bersama Helen, Roxy masih dalam perjalanan menghabiskan ayam krispi-nya, Al dan Rose sudah lebih dulu ke luar Aula Besar, Fred dan aku tertahan oleh kerumunan di Aula Depan. Mulanya aku menyangka ada tamu dari Kementrian, karena kami sempat mendengar pembicaraan Neville dan Patil tentang Kingsley yang akan mengunjungi McGonagall. Tetapi, suara Rose yang marah bergaung mengerikan, memecahkan keheningan. Aku yakin semua anak di Aula ini mendengarkannya.

Setelah saling pandang, Fred dan aku segera menyusup di antara anak-anak Slytherin kelas satu, dan berdiri di paling depan kerumunan.

Rose dan Malfoy berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah merah padam, sementara anak-anak di sekitarnya menonton dengan tertarik. Wajar saja, tidak ada drama di Hogwarts yang semenarik pertengkaran Malfoy dan Rose.

"—semuanya bersembunyi di balik nama dan kekayaan. Di balik itu tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kebusukan dan kekejian... Kau tentu tahu bagaimana dunia berpikir tentang keluargamu... Mereka menjauhimu di jalan-jalan Diagon Alley, kan? Tidak semua orang datang ke pesta keluargamu yang terkenal itu, kan? Walaupun ribuan Galleon telah disumbangkan, nama busuk Malfoy tetap ada untuk selamanya, sebagai Pelahap Maut..."

"Oh tutup mulut, _Pelacur_!" Malfoy memaki dengan kasar, mengagetkan semua orang di Aula. Fred dan aku segera mencabut tongkat sihir, tapi tidak jadi menyerang Malfoy karena Rose telah membalas makian Malfoy dengan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin diucapkannya di depan Aunt Hermione.

"_Fuck you, Malfoy!_"

Malfoy menyeringai.

"Kau sudah melakukannya, _Rose_, atau kau perlu diingatkan kembali saat kita—"

Kata-kata Malfoy terhenti karena Rose telah mengeluarkan jeritan nyaring seperti hewan terluka. Dan sambil mengucapkan makian kasar lain, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, lalu mulai menyerang Malfoy. Mantra pertamanya melayang beberapa inci di atas kepala Malfoy, sementara mantra keduanya terhalang Mantra Pelindung Neville, yang sudah berdiri di samping beberapa anak kelas dua Hufflepuff dan memandang Malfoy dan Rose dengan pandangan setajam silet.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy... Potong lima puluh angka dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin!" katanya dengan dingin.

"Tapi, Profesor... Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Weasley—"

"Dan detensi terpisah. Miss Weasley pergilah ke rumah sakit, ada pispot yang harus dibersihkan. Ingat, tanpa sihir, Mr Root akan mengawasimu. Yang lain kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing. Kau, Mr Malfoy, ikut aku!"

Fred dan aku berdiri tak bergerak selama beberapa saat sambil memandang kerumunan anak-anak yang mulai menipis. Kami baru bergerak saat Al menepuk pundak kami dan menyeret kami ke tangga pualam.

"Apa maksud Malfoy dengan—"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, karena kedengarannya sangat aneh. Tidak mungkin! Dan aku tidak begitu yakin apa sebenarnya yang harus kukatakan.

"Apa yang terjadi di Irlandia?" tuntut Fred pada Al, saat kami melewati jalan rahasia menuju menara Gryffindor.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," elak Al.

"Kau tahu pasti ada yang terjadi..." Fred tak mau menyerah.

Al menghela nafas, lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan kami.

"Sesuatu memang terjadi," kata Fred padaku. "Kita harus memaksa Al untuk bicara."

"Tidak," bantahku tegas. "Kau lihat ekspresi wajahnya... Dia tidak ingin bicara dan kau tahu, kita tidak bisa memaksa Al untuk bicara. Dia sangat keras kepala."

Keanehan memang bukan terjadi pada Roxy dan Rose saja, tapi pada Al juga. Jelas terlihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Al. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak seperti sedang memendam sesuatu dalam dada. Dan sesuatu itu menyakitkannya, membuatnya tampak sedih dan sekaligus marah. Namun aku tahu, seperti juga Fred tahu, bahwa meminta Al mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya adalah kesia-siaan.

Kita lupakan apa yang terjadi pada Roxy, Rose dan Al! Mereka adalah kisah lain. Kita akan kembali pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupku.

Setelah apa yang terjadi pada kunjungan pertamaku ke Hogsmeade—menemukan Selina terikat di Aula Shrieking Shack, mataku tak pernah meninggalkannya. Aku mengawasinya, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang di-_bully_.Tetapi, aku tidak menemukan hal-hal aneh. Dia tampak biasa-biasa, hanya lebih giat menghindariku daripada sebelumnya. Dia tidak berusaha untuk memandangku saat kami berada dalam ruangan yang sama; dia bahkan kabur setiap melihatku di koridor. Keadaan ini hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi saat kami kelas satu. Bedanya adalah, kali ini aku tidak mengejarnya. Kurasa aku tidak punya hak. Aku tidak punya hak apa-apa atas hidupnya dan atas apa pun yang dilakukannya, walaupun sebenarnya dia selalu ada di kepalaku saat tertidur maupun terjaga. Namun, saat itu aku tidak melupakan keparat-keparat tak tahu diri yang melakukan hal biadab di Shrieking Shack itu padanya.

Ada kejutan menarik pada tahun keempatku di Hogwarts. Lily dan Hugo masuk Slytherin. Hal ini membuat semua orang terkejut. Tetapi aku tidak. Entah bagaimana aku tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Lily adalah Potter sejati; Potter sejati suka membuktikan diri sebagai sesuatu yang lain. Bukan hanya sebuah nama besar. Dan, bukankah Dad juga pernah hampir ditempatkan di Slytherin oleh topi seleksi? Karena Dad bukan Slytherin, maka Lily-lah yang menggantikannya. Meskipun aku diam-diam curiga bahwa Lily dan Hugo memang ingin ditempatkan di Slytherin. Mereka ingin merombak tradisi lama, dan menjadi Potter dan Weasley pertama yang ditempatkan di asrama terlarang itu.

Dalam surat mereka, Mom dan Dad tidak banyak berkomentar tentang hal mengejutkan ini. Mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa di asrama mana pun Lily ditempatkan, Lily tetap anak meraka. Dan mereka mengharapkan Lily bisa menikmati masa-masa sekolahnya dengan gembira. Sementara itu, surat Uncle Ron bernada _shock _dan menuntut. Dia mengatakan sebagai kompensasi karena ditempatkan di Slytherin, Hugo harus mengalahkan anak-anak Slyhterin itu dalam pelajaran. Aunt Hermione sendiri menganggap bahwa topi seleksi tahu yang terbaik buat siapa pun, dan Hugo pastinya akan berhasil di Slytherin. Yeah, kuharap demikian. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Lily dan Hugo, mereka adalah Potter dan Weasley. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengintimidasi, atau menjadikan Potter/Weasley sebagai target lelucon. Mereka tahu cara menghadapi Slytherin.

Lalu, di sekitar pertengahan bulan Desember tahun itu, aku akhirnya tahu siapa yang bertanggungjawab atas peristiwa di Shrieking Shack. Bulan itu juga adalah bulan penentuan, karena beberapa kejadian tak sengaja terjadi dengan cepat.

_**Desember 2019**_

_Slughorn gendut tua brengsek! Sok kuasa, penjilat!_

_Aku bukannya membenci Slughorn, tapi ada beberapa alasan bagus mengapa aku harus mengumpatnya seperti itu. Pertama, aku didetensi olehnya, padahal bukan salahku ramuan Penangkal-Racun Harper tersiram ke kepalanya sendiri. Itu adalah pekerjaan Mantra Melayang Fred, tapi Slughorn menuduhku dan aku didetensi mengeluarkan isi perut katak hijau yang sudah mati untuk bahan ramuan. Kedua, dia menahanku sampai lewat tengah malam untuk melakukan pekerjaan tambahan, menyortir cacing Flobber yang masih bagus dari yang busuk._

_Sial sekali, bukan?_

_Dan waktu aku selesai melakukan pekerjaan membosankan itu, tubuhku sudah sangat lelah dan berbau campuran antara katak mati dan cacing Flobber busuk. _

_Slughorn melepaskanku pukul satu tepat, setelah dia sendiri sudah selesai menulis di sebuah perkamen panjang. Kembali ke menara Gryffindor bukanlah perjalanan yang mulus. Saat sedang menyusuri koridor, seorang Perfek kelas enam menghadang langkahku, seperti seorang Auror yang bahagia menangkap bandit besar. Dia memandangku dengan sok, dan sudah siap mengurangi angka Gryffindor karena berkeliaran di koridor setelah jam malam. Aku memprotes dan membawa diriku lebih dekat padanya, agar dia bisa menghidu bau campuran antara katak mati dan cacing Flobber busuk dari pakaianku. Dia mundur, mual._

"_Nah, sekarang kaupercaya kan kalau aku benar-benar didetensi Slughorn?"_

"_Ya, ya... Pergilah, Potter! Langsung kembali ke asramamu!"_

_Dia lalu pergi, sementara aku melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri koridor sambil mengomel._

"_Ada-ada saja," omelku. "Dia pikir aku mau berkeliaran dengan tubuh bau katak mati jam satu dini hari."_

_Sambil terus mengomel, aku berbelok ke tikungan koridor dan langsung berhenti berjalan. Di koridor remang-remang di depanku, ada sesosok tubuh yang melayang cepat dari ujung koridor menuju ke arahku. Mulanya aku mengira sosok itu adalah Nona Kelabu yang sedang berlatih meluncur seperti peluru. Tetapi tentu saja, hantu tidak mengeluarkan suara langkah kaki. Dan suara langkah kaki sosok ini, bergema di koridor seperti dengkuran makhluk yang tinggal di bawah tanah Hogwarts. Sosok itu semakin dekat. Takut tergilas, aku segera merapatkan diri di dinding dan mencoba menyatu dengan tembok batu._

_Dia tepat berada beberapa langkah di depanku, saat aku menyadari bahwa dia adalah Selina dalam jubah kamar warna putih yang melambai seiring gerakannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ketakutan, seperti baru saja melihat malaikat kematian. Aku menegakkan tubuh dan menunggu sambil bertanya dalam hati apa yang dilakukannya, berkeliaran di koridor jam satu dini hari. Dengan berkeliaran jam-jam begini tentu saja dia memberi kesempatan pada anak-anak tak tahu diuntung seperti Nott dari Slyhterin untuk mem-_bully-_nya_. _Ketika dia lewat di depanku, refleks aku menyambar lengannya dan menahannya di tempat._

_Wajahnya yang ketakutan berubah menjadi wajah penuh horor saat melihatku. Rupanya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di koridor itu. Dia menjerit tanpa suara, dan meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenaga._

"_Tidak... Jangan memberontak! Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu... Tenanglah!" kataku pelan, meraih lengannya dan mengguncangnya sedikit._

_Dia memandangku dengan mata biru besar ketakutan, yang tiba-tiba sudah berair. Airmata itu mengalir deras di pipinya._

"_Tolong... tolong, biarkan aku pergi... biarkan aku pergi!" dia memohon dengan suara bergetar._

_Memandangnya dalam keadaan itu membuatku merana, benar-benar merana. Aku menyukai gadis ini, tapi mengapa dia tidak mau berada didekatku. Mengapa dia menangis padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuatnya harus mengeluarkan airmata? Walaupun merasa merana, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang, karena kurasa sekaranglah saatnya untuk berbicara. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan padanya tentang bagaimana dia tak pernah meninggalkan otakku saat liburan musim panas; tentang dia yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku; tentang mataku yang selalu mencarinya di Aula Besar saat sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam; tentang dia yang selalu muncul dipikiranku saat aku mengkhayalkan masa depan; juga tentang kenyataan bahwa aku sesungguhnya sangat menyukainya. Dan, yeah, aku ingin dia jadi pacarku._

_Kuharap kau tidak menghakimiku karena hal ini. Anak laki-laki empat belas tahun sesungguhnya juga merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya. Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan matanya yang besar berwarna biru, yang selalu memandang dunia dengan agak sendu; dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap yang selalu dikuncir; dengan gerakannya yang tampak tidak yakin; dengan suaranya yang halus dan lembut; dan dengan senyumnya yang__—__yeah, aku tidak bisa melukiskannya. Namun saat dia tersenyum__—__meskipun bukan padaku__—__aku bisa merasakan semangat baru timbul di dalam dada._

_Berlawanan dengan keinginanku yang wajar ini, dia, jelas sekali, tidak ingin berada dekat denganku. Dia terus berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tanganku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membuatnya tenang, paling tidak sepuluh menit, kecuali... aku menciumnya._

_Ciuman itu hanyalah berupa kecupan kilat di bibirnya. Tetapi reaksi yang aku dapatkan sungguh mencengangkan. Awalnya, dia hanya berdiri terpaku selama beberapa detik, kemudian wajahnya berubah merah padam dengan mata menyala-nyala._

"Bajingan!_" desisnya, mengepalkan tanganku dan menghantam setiap centi tubuhku yang bisa dijangkaunya._

"_Hei, tenanglah!" aku ingin mundur, menghindar, tapi tertahan tembok. Dengan terengah-engah aku mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu..."_

_Yeah, akhirnya terkatakan juga... Tetapi tunggu dulu! Er, kurasa ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan. Waktu dan tempatnya tidak mendukung. Lagipula, penampilanku 100% tidak mendukung. Maksudku, wajahku pasti tampak kelelahan__—__mungkin saja ada sedikit isi perut katak di pipiku; rambutku mungkin lebih mirip sapu ijuk, yang sudah terlalu lama dipakai; tanganku sangat kotor dengan kuku-kuku hitam akibat mengeluarkan isi perut katak; dan tubuhku berbau campuran antara katak mati dan cacing Flobbler busuk._

_Sial!_

_Ini terlalu cepat. Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku saat aku sudah lebih dewasa. Mungkin saat enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun._

_Sementara aku sedang menyesalkan pemilihan waktu ini, dia memandangku dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tampaknya tidak menduga akan ada pernyataan perasaan jam satu dini hari di koridor remang-remang oleh cowok sinting berbau katak mati._

_Aku berdiri di depannya, menunggu sambil menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati._

"_Well?" tanyaku tak sabar._

"_Kau menyukaiku?" ulangnya heran._

"_Yah, itu... Dengar, kalau kau juga menyukaiku kita bisa berkencan dan__—__"_

_Aku berbicara dengan cepat, karena sedikit gugup. Tetapi sungguh menjengkelkan karena dia tiba-tiba tertawa. Tawa histeris yang sama sekali tak enak didengar._

"_Diam!" aku menggeram, tapi dia terus tertawa._

_Tawanya membuatku tersinggung berat. Aku sudah bersusah-payah menyatakan perasaanku, dia malah menertawakanku seperti cewek gila. Tawa ini tentu berarti satu hal, yaitu penolakan. Dia menolakku... aku ditolak... dia tidak menyukaiku. _

_Kenyataan ini menghantamku dengan telak. Aku tidak mengharapkan penolakan. Sungguh! Sebagai anak Harry Potter, aku merasa dan mengharapkan semua orang melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan. Aku mengharapkan gadis-gadis menyukaiku, karena aku punya segalanya. Aku kaya, pemain Quidditch yang penuh semangat, bisa menyayanginya dengan mudah dan bisa mencintainya suatu saat nanti. Tentang penampilan fisik, aku bisa menjadi lebih bagus dari ini, kalau aku sudah mandi, berganti pakaian dan sedikit istirahat. Aku juga layak dijadikan teman kencan. Tetapi mengapa__—__mengapa gadis ini sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan aku? Malahan menganggap pernyataan perasaan ini sebagai hal yang patut ditertawakan._

"_Ini benar-benar lucu, Potter. Sungguh lucu!" katanya, setelah berhenti tertawa. "Kau membuat dirimu terlihat tidak menakutkan, melainkan tampak konyol... Namun, percayalah, aku sudah mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, sehingga aku tahu siapa kausebenarnya... Bajingan brengsek, egois, sok keren sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menyukai seseorang... Dan kurasa tidak mungkin ada yang menyukaimu. Kalaupun ada, itu mungkin karena mereka menganggapmu sebagai anak Harry Potter yang terkenal. Bukan sebagai orang yang memang pantas untuk disukai dan dicintai. Jadi, Potter, berhentilah bersikap konyol!"_

_Berdiri terpaku, aku mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia bicara padaku lebih dari satu kalimat, dan membiarkan kata-katanya menyulutkan api di dalam dadaku._

Konyol!_ Dia mengatakan bahwa perasaanku ini adalah sesuatu yang konyol!_

Bajingan brengsek, egois, sok keren! Tidak pantas disukai dan dicintai!

_Aku empat belas tahun, dan tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti aku tidak suka ditolak, apa lagi menghina perasaanku yang murni dan tulus ini. Aku sudah bersusah payah menyatakan perasaan, tapi malah ditertawakan. Sungguh sangat tidak bisa diterima! Api yang tersulut ke dalam dadaku sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku melalui nadi-nadiku. Aku tidak menghentikannya, aku membiarkan seluruh diriku terbakar oleh kemarahan. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku menyukainya, dan dia akan menjadi milikku, meskipun dia tak mau..._

"_Aku harus pergi, Potter," dia memandang melewatiku. "Banyak orang yang harus kuhindari selain kau..."_

_Saat dia hendak melangkah, aku segera menangkap lengannya, menariknya ke arahku dan menciumnya dengan keras dan kasar di bibir. Dia memberontak, tapi aku tidak melepaskannya. Aku baru melepaskannya, saat sesuatu yang tajam menghujam bibir bawahku, membuat cairan kental dan asin mengalir di sudut mulutku. Dia baru saja menggigit bibirku._

_Berdiri di sana, dia menatapku dengan terengah-engah. Matanya terbelalak lebar, bercampur antara bingung, marah dan takut. Aku menegakkan tubuh, menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut mulutku dengan punggung tangan, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam._

"_Aku akan menunggumu besok di Aula Depan, kita akan ke Hogsmeade bersama... Kalau kau tidak datang aku akan menyeretmu dari asrama Ravenclaw... Nah, sekarang pergilah, sebelum aku lebih marah lagi, karena kau telah berani menggigit bibirku."_

_Setelah memberiku pandangan ketakutan untuk terakhir kalinya, dia berjalan pergi setengah berlari dan menghilang di tikungan. Dan, sementara aku sedang menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, sebuah suara mirip kaleng rombeng berisi kerikil terdengar dari belakangku._

"_Wah, Potter, aku tidak menduga hal-hal seperti itu terjadi juga padamu?"_

_Aku berbalik dan melihat Paul Nott muncul dari sudut gelap koridor. Dia melangkah santai ke arahku._

"_Apa maumu?" gertakku. Di saat seperti ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun apalagi anak-anak Slytherin._

"_Tidak perlu segalak itu padaku..." katanya, menyeringai, lalu mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar gadis itu, Potter?"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Nott?"_

"_Kau tahu maksudku," katanya. "Kau sudah tidak mempedulikannya sejak kelas dua dan tiga. Mengapa sekarang kaupeduli? Kaujatuh cinta padanya... Yeah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengherankan. Tipe sok pahlawan sepertimu memang menyukai tipe lemah seperti cewek itu."_

"_Apa pun perasaanku padanya bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Sebenar itu urusanku, Potter, karena dia adalah salah seorang target kutukan kami..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sudah dua tahun terakhir ini kami menggunakannya sebagai salah satu target kutukan, sebelum menggunakan kutukan itu padamu, tentunya__...__"_

"_Kau__—__kau..." suaraku bergetar karena marah. "__—__kau yang mengikat di aula Shrieking Shack?"_

"_Cerdas, Potter... Sangat cerdas! Memang aku yang melakukannya... Kulihat kau yang melepaskannya waktu itu, padahal kami sedang ingin mencoba Kutukan Remuk-Tulang..."_

"_Jahanam!" desisku, mencabut tongkat sihir dan menyerangnya dengan Kutukan Kaki-Terkunci. Tetapi dia bergerak cepat memasang Mantra Pelindung di antara kami, sehingga aku harus menyingkir untuk menghindari Kutukan Kaki-Terkunci yang memantul ke arahku._

_Nott tertawa senang._

"_Potter... Potter, kuperingatkan kau, ya! Masalah akan selalu ada bersamamu kalau kaujatuh cinta... Jadi, lebih baik, kau segera melupakan perasaanmu itu dan bergabung dengan kami untuk menjadikannya target latihan mantra."_

_Aku meneriakinya dengan makian paling kasar yang pernah kuketahui._

"_Jaga mulutmu, Potter!"_

"Jangan—jangan menyentuhnya, ujung rambutnya pun jangan! Karena aku—aku akan mengulitimu dan aku akan mengirimku hidup-hidup ke dasar neraka. _Kau dengar aku! Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan... Aku bisa menjadi sangat jahat kalau aku mau!"_

"Takuuut!_" kata Nott, dengan suara anak kecil yang dibuat-buat. Dia menyeringai lagi. "Aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa kaulakukan padaku, Potter."_

_Beruntung, Nott masih berada dalam lindungan Mantra Pelindung, kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mencabik-cabik tubuhnya sampai menjadi koyakan daging yang akan kuberikan pada serigala pertama yang kutemui._

"_Kau akan melihatnya, Nott... Aku__—__aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" geramku, berbalik dan berlari cepat menuju menara Gryffindor. Aku tidak peduli, apakah suara langkah kakiku bisa membangunkan seluruh kastil atau tidak. Saat ini aku hanya ingin berlari dan berlari untuk melepaskan energi jahat dan api kemarahan yang nyaris menghanguskanku._

_Setelah membanting pintu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, aku menghempaskan diri di kursi terdekat dan mengatur nafas._

"_James Potter!"_

_Aku terlonjak dan segera berdiri dengan cepat. Dari kursi lain di depanku, berdiri seseorang. Setelah memfokuskan pandangan, aku menyadari bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari anak-anak kelas tujuh Gryffindor yang sering duduk membaca di ruang rekreasi. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama, Lancelot Frosteque, seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun, berbadan tinggi besar, dengan mata agak sipit yang letaknya berjauhan._

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku, kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa._

"_Minum ini!" katanya, menghampiriku dan menyerahkan cairan cokelat terang dalam botol besar._

"_Apa ini?" tanyaku._

"_Jangan tanya... Minum saja, ini akan menenangkanmu!"_

_Aku mengambil botol itu, sementara dia menghempaskan diri di sebelahku, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantong jubahnya dan mulai menyulut sebatang._

_Untuk sedetik aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya terperangah._

"_Belum pernah melihat orang merokok, hah?"_

"_Bukan itu... aku hanya heran, bagaimana kaumelakukannya sementara ada Mantra Pendeteksi-Asap di ruangan ini."_

"_Aku tahu cara men-disfungsi-kan mantra itu," katanya, mengisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya lewat hidung._

"_Oh..." Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa._

"_Minumlah, Potter, setelah itu aku akan bicara padamu!"_

_Botol berisi cairan cokelat di tanganku adalah Wisky Api, aku tahu itu. Aku juga sadar bahwa aku tidak diijinkan minum Wiski Api sebelum berumur tujuh belas tahun. Namun, dorongan untuk meminumnya kuat sekali. Hasil pembicaraanku dengan Selina yang tidak memuaskan kembali muncul dipikiranku dan aku meneguk Wiski Api banyak-banyak. Sementara aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak, Lancelot Frosteque tersenyum senang._

"_Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya," katanya._

"_Apa maumu?" tanyaku, merasakan seluruh tubuhku panas dan sedikit melayang._

"_Aku ingin kaudatang ke menara Astronomi nanti malam, lima menit setelah tengah malam," katanya._

_Aku memandangnya sekilas, lalu kembali meneguk Wiski Api._

"_Mengapa aku harus datang ke menara Astronomi nanti malam?" tanyaku, setelah melepaskan botol dari mulutku._

"_Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah ada di sana."_

"_Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana nanti malam," kataku tegas. Aku tidak suka orang menyuruh-nyuruhku melakukan sesuatu._

"_Kau akan datang, Potter," katanya._

"_Tidak... Coba memberikan alasan bagus mengapa harus aku ke sana!"_

"_Aku sudah bilang bahwa kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah di sana."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan ke sana."_

"_Aku tahu cara membuatmu hadir di sana lima menit setelah tengah malam," katanya, tersenyum licik, lalu berdiri. "Wiski api itu boleh untukmu! Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Potter!"_

_Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, menghilangkan bau rokok di udara dan segera berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Aku mengumpat, ketika pintu yang menuju ke kamar anak laki-laki tertutup di belakangnya._

"_Mengapa semua orang sepertinya mengenal diriku lebih baik dari aku mengenal diriku sendiri?" tanyaku sebal pada udara kosong. "Selina juga sama saja..."_

_Aku menghabiskan sisa Wiski Api dalam botol, lalu menyeret diriku ke kamar anak laki-laki. Di sana, aku segera menuju kamar mandi, muntah-muntah di wastafel dan merangkak ke tempat tidur dengan kepala seperti sedang ditindih oleh logam seberat satu ton._

_Keesokan paginya aku bangun dengan perasaan aneh; mual, sakit kepala dan tubuh yang sangat berat._

"_Berapa botol Wiski api yang kauhabiskan semalam?" tanya Fred, memandangku dengan tajam dari tempat tidurnya sendiri._

_Aku duduk, mengabaikan kepalaku yang sakit dan mengabaikan Fred._

"_Yang lain ke mana?" tanyaku, memandang berkeliling ke tiga tempat tidur kosong di ruangan itu._

"_Hosgmeade," jawab Fred datar. "Apakah kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang kaulakukan semalam?"_

"_Hogsmeade?" dan memoriku tentang apa yang terjadi dini hari tadi muncul kembali di kepalaku. "Sial! Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti, aku harus ke Hogsmeade... Jam berapa sekarang?"_

_Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan memandang berkeliling dengan gugup._

"_Jam sebelas... Dan kau bisa menceritakan padaku dalam perjalanan ke Hogsmeade..."_

"_Tidak..." kataku tegas, dan hendak menuju kamar mandi saat menangkap tatapan tajam Fred. "Maaf, Fred... Hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Aku__—__Louis mana?"_

"_Dia pergi bersama Elaine, cewek Hufflepuff... Mengapa kau tidak bisa pergi bersamaku?"_

"_Akan kuceritakan nanti," kataku. _

_Mengabaikan protes Fred, aku segera masuk kamar mandi, mandi, berhasil bertukar pakaian dengan cepat dan meluncur turun dari tangga pualam ke Aula Depan dalam waktu 20 menit. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa di sana, tidak ada Selina, atau pun anak-anak lain. Rupanya mereka semua telah berangkat ke Hogsmeade, tapi Selina... Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menungguku? Apakah dia masih berada di asrama Ravenclaw? Ataukah dia sudah lebih dulu ke Hogsmeade dengan teman-temannya yang suka mengikik?_

_Oke, aku akan menunggunya..._

_Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan, tapi aku melakukannya juga. Aku menunggunya selama satu jam yang rasanya seabad; mengabaikan Mr Root, yang sudah beberapa kali lewat di depanku dan memandangku dengan curiga. Setelah dua jam berlalu, kakiku mulai sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sambil mengumpat dan memaki, aku segera berlari dengan kencang, menaiki tangga pualam menuju ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw._

_Si burung elang, penjaga pintu, yang tidak menyadari suasana hatiku, memberiku teka-teki dengan suara datar._

"_Bagaimana cara seseorang menemukan jalan selamat dalam kegelapan?"_

"_Burung celaka, peduli brengsek apa aku pada cara keparat-keparat itu menemukan jalan dalam kegelapan?"_

"_Potter!" suara Patil yang keras dan bergema terdengar seperti dibesarkan dua kali lipat di koridor yang sepi. "Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor karena mengumpat!"_

_Patil, dengan jubah berwarna gelap, berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arahku._

"_Anda ada di kastil, Profesor?" tanyaku, tanpa menyesalkan sepuluh angka yang dipotong dari Gryffindor._

"_Mengapa aku harus tidak berada dalam kastil, Potter?" tanya Patil, mengamatiku sesaat. "Mengapa kau tidak ke Hogsmeade?"_

"_Yeah, saya pikir anda sedang berakhir pekan di Hogsmeade, dan__—__"_

"_Mengapa kau ada di sini, dan tidak berada di ruang rekreasi asramamu sendiri?"_

"_Begini, Profesor... aku berjanji bertemu seseorang dan orang itu tidak datang..."_

"_Seorang gadis..." katanya, memandangku dengan penuh pengertian._

"_Ya, begitulah__—__"_

"_Apakah yang kaumaksudkan adalah Selina Fluge?"_

_Sementara aku memandangnya dengan wajah yang terasa panas dan salah tingkah, Patil tampak tak peduli._

"_Dia sedang menjalani detensi denganku..." lanjutnya._

"_Apa? Mengapa anda mendetensinya?"_

"_Alasan dia didetensi adalah urusanku dengannya, Potter... Sekarang kembalilah ke asramamu!"_

_Sekali lagi, aku mengumpat dalam diam dan menyalahkan Selina pada apa yang terjadi hari ini. Selina pasti sengaja membuat dirinya didetensi agar tidak terpaksa harus pergi bersamaku ke Hogsmeade. _

_Sialan... tapi idenya memang patut diacungi jempol!_

_Sesampai ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, aku melihat Fred sedang duduk membaca, dan hanya sendirian. Tidak ada anak kelas satu atau pun kelas dua di ruangan itu. Dengan penuh syukur, karena aku bisa menyalurkan kemarahanku, aku berjalan ke arah Fred dan sudah hendak meninjunya, saat Fred bangkit, mengumpat dan meninjuku lebih dulu di rahang. Aku terhempas di sofa dengan rahang serasa terhantam gada besi._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan meninjumu?" tanyaku, mengusap rahangku yang sakit._

"_Ekspresimu..." jawabnya, memandangku dengan heran dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau masih mabuk?"_

"_Mungkin..."_

_Kuharap kau tidak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, Fred dan aku memang seperti ini. Kami sering menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai sarung tinju kalau seseorang dari kami sedang mengalami depresi berat._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fred, menghempaskan diri di sebelahku._

"_Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti," jawabku, mengelengkan kepala untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang melanda._

_Fred memberiku pandangan tak sabar, lalu mengangkat bahu._

"_Aku kecewa karena kau tidak mengajakku minum-minum."_

_Aku tertawa pahit._

"_Anak di bawah umur tidak boleh minum Wiski Api... Itu adalah aturan pertama dalam keluarga kita, ingat?"_

"_Kurasa tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik... Dengar, James, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru... Aku bosan dengan segala hal yang terjadi di keluarga kita... semua begitu sempurna, tak kurang satu apa pun, kasih sayang, perhatian dan uang selalu ada. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lain..."_

"_Wow, Fred, aku tidak menduga bahwa kau punya sisi gelap juga..."_

"_Jadi, kau menyusup ke Hogsmeade untuk membeli Wiski Api?"_

"_Tidak... Lancelot Frosteque yang memberikannya padaku..."_

"_Frosteque?" Fred tampak benar-benar heran. "Aku tidak tahu kau akrab dengan cowok suram itu."_

"_Dia ingin aku bertemu dengannya di menara Astronomi lima menit setelah tengah malam..."_

"_Mau apa dia?"_

"_Mana aku tahu... Mungkin ingin memamerkan keahliannya membuat lingkaran asap dengan rokok."_

"_Aku tidak menyukainya," kata Fred._

"_Aku juga tidak... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana malam ini."_

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak menceritakan tentang Selina pada Fred, padahal kami selalu berbagi rahasia. Kurasa, karena Selina adalah masalah yang benar-benar pribadi, dan aku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri selamanya. Atau mungkin, apa yang kulakukan pada Selina tidak layak diceritakan, yang kulakukan padanya rasanya agak biadab. Tidak seperti aku yang sebenarnya. Aku yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin menyakiti anak perempuan, siapa pun dia. Tetapi Selina telah membuatku sangat marah... dan kurasa kalau ingin mendapatkannya, aku harus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Hal-hal seperti itulah yang kupikirkan saat berumur empat belas tahun. Tetapi tentu saja, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan kita pada orang lain. Itu adalah soal lain...

Pembicaraanku dengan Lancelot Frosteque adalah awal dari kehidupan gandaku. Kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tentu saja aku akan menceritakan detailnya di sini.

_**Desember 2019**_

_Selina menghindari pandanganku saat makan malam. Aku bermaksud bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan, kalau dia cukup berani untuk ke sana malam ini. Tetapi, aku yakin dia tidak akan berani, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghadangnya saat pelajaran Herbologi besok pagi._

"_Lihat, Lancelot Frosteque terus memandangmu," bisik Louis. "Apakah dia diam-diam menyukaimu?"_

_Aku memandang ke ujung meja Gryffindor dan melihat Frosteque sedang menyeringai padaku._

"_Abaikan dia," kata Fred._

_Louis memandang kami dengan curiga._

"_Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang lupa kalian ceritakan padaku!" tuntut Louis._

"_Bagaimana kabar Elaine? Kulihat kalian cukup mesra..." kata Fred._

"_Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan perhatianku!"_

"_Frosteque mengajak James bertemu di menara Astronomi malam ini," kata Fred._

_Louis terbelalak memandang Lancelot Frosteque._

"_Apakah dia gay? Kurasa kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, James... Aku__—__aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi, kalau kaumemilih untuk menjadi gay..."_

"_Louis Weasley, bisakah kau berhenti berpikiran negatif. Dan Fred, berhenti tertawa!"_

_Makan malam berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Kami kembali ke menara Gryffindor; menulis esai Herbologi di ruang rekreasi; mendengar cerita Louis tentang apa yang terjadi di Hogsmeade dan menggoda Al karena berciuman di Three Broomsticks. Sesuatu baru terjadi pada sepuluh menit sebelum tengah malam. _

_Malam itu aku merasa gelisah, seperti ada sesuatu yang lupa kulakukan. Susah bagiku untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur. Rasanya aku sedang menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Dan sesuatu itu memang terjadi dalam bentuk seokor burung hantu cokelat gelap yang ingin terbang masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki, tapi terhalang oleh jendela yang tertutup. Aku bangun, menuju jendela, membukanya dan menangkap burung hantu itu. Ada surat, terikat di kakinya, bertuliskan huruf kapital warna merah darah: JAMES POTTER, KAMAR ANAK LAKI-LAKI GRYFFINDOR. Aku melepaskan surat itu dan burung hantu itu melayang keluar jendela. _

_Brengsek siapa yang mengirimku surat pada tengah malam? Tak tahu sopan santun!_

_Dengan heran, aku membuka dan membacanya._

James,

Kau tahu, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membuatmu hadir di menara Astronomi lima menit setelah tengah malam... Selina Fluge ada di tanganku. Kalau kau tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya. Datanglah padaku di menara Astronomi...

Lance

_Lance? Lancelot Frosteque. Jahanam Busuk... Bajingan pengecut... Bangsat terkutuk! Aku akan mencincang-cincangnya kalau dia berani menyentuh Selina. _

_Aku menghancurkan surat dalam genggamanku sambil mendesiskan kata-kata makian. Lalu, tanpa berpikir lagi, atau mencemaskan apa yang akan dilakukan Lancelot Frosteque padaku, aku berganti pakaian secepat kilat, menyambar tongkat sihir dan bergerak cepat menuju menara Astronomi._

Di sana aku mengalami sesuatu yang sedikit aneh, yang membuat hubunganku dengan Selina semakin buruk. Aku akan menceritakan detailnya nanti, sekarang saatnya untuk tidur.

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Louis tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Rupanya dia sedang 'jalan-jalan' di Hutan Terlarang, sendirian.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Maaf untuk kata-kata kasarnya... Sudah ada peringatan di chapter satu. Apakah ratingnya harus diubah jadi M, ya? Btw, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah menominasikan aku; beberapa karyaku dan aku masuk dalam daftar polling. Thanks :D**

**RR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih telah me-review KNG 8 chapter 2... Thanks: cla99, Kira, Rin, Rise Star, ochan malfoy, Devia Purwanti, SeiraAiren, tinaweasley, WatchFang, LilyPurpleLily, Yaotomeshinju, lilysander, lumostotalus, yanchan, Bigfan, megu takuma, driccha, DarkBlueSong, zean's malfoy, Dandeliona96, rosejean, little Malfoy, Yuina Noe-chan, Drcpie, The Existention :D **

**Kira: Ya, itu yg di-request kemarin. Belum tahu apakah masih ada ciuman lg atau tidak. Mungkin nanti ada lagi, soalnya karakter James agak aneh. Tentang update, sebenarx aku sudah bisa update Kamis kemarin, tp ada beberapa kalimat yang agak nggak nyambung, jadi plot-nya dirombak lagi. Tentang alur lambat: Memang dibuat seperti itu, karena aku sedang membatasi 4000-5000 kata sekali publish agar hasilnya lebih bagus... Lagi tentang update: Kadang moodku untuk mengetik hilang, tapi bisa muncul lagi kalau dipaksa. Jadi, kalau ada kesempatan buka lagi kotak review dan tulis 'Hei, Riwa, ke mana aja lo, bukankah katanya KNG berakhir bulan Desember ini... Jangan bengong aja, update cepat!'. Hahaha, tapi aku akan berusaha lagi :D**

**Rise Star: Sebenarnya, memang mau pake kata 'bitch', tp kukira aku harus menulisnya pake bahasa Indonesia, jd cari padanan katanya. Agak susah juga pakai kata **_**lonte **_**itu, karena itu kata paling kasar dalam bahasa Indonesia. Sementara kata-kata Rose memang harus di-Inggris-kan, karena akan sangat terdengar vulgar kalau kita meng-Indonesia-kan kata-kata itu. Tentang umur James: Yang dicetak miring itu flashback. Jadi saat flashback umurnya 14 tahun :D**

**WatchFang: Iya juga, apakah harusnya kubuat umur James jadi lima belas tahun, ya? Yah, tapi biarlah sudah terlanjur di-publish 14 tahun. Tentang Selina vs Iris Zabini: mungkin memang keduanya agak mirip... Kadang aku suka mencampur-adukkan semuanya... Rose/Scorpius di KNG juga mirip sama Rose/Scorpius di RW&IZ. Moga-moga Al/Ariella, Lily/lysander-nya beda dr sebelumnya... Btw, thanks sudah menominasikan aku :D**

**All: Adegan Rose/Scorpius di chapter ini adalah tambahan, aku mengetiknya dini hari sebelum update dengan lagu Iwan Fals yang berjudul **_**Lonteku **_**dipikiranku. Lagu itu memang ada di latar belakang adegan itu. Dan karena banyak yang merasa tidak nyaman, aku akan segera meng-edit kata itu. Thanks sudah memberitahuku... Tentang maksud Scorpius dengan kata-katanya di adegan itu: ada di KNG 9, nanti :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 8 chapter 3.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 8: KETAKUTANMU ADALAH MASALAHKU**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 3 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam**

Semua orang memang kadang bersikap aneh. Kita tidak bisa mempersalahkan siapa pun kalau seseorang ingin duduk merenung menatap kegelapan di keluar jendela ruang rekreasi, atau duduk menatap api yang menyala riang di perapian, atau langsung menghilang setelah makan malam. Aku juga tidak bisa mempersalahkan Louis yang menatap keluar jendela sambil merenung; Al dan Rose yang menatap perapian tanpa menyadari sekeliling mereka; dan Roxy yang langsung menghilang setelah makan malam. Mereka punya hak untuk bersikap aneh, kalau mereka memang menginginkannya. Untuk saat ini, entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang telah lalu, di mana aku selalu ingin ikut campur urusan semua orang dalam keluarga. Saat ini, aku akan membiarkan semuanya—seperti kata Al saat konser The Shadow Men—mengalir seperti air. Ini kulakukan tanpa alasan khusus, aku hanya merasa sudah saatnya bagi semua orang untuk mengurus masalahnya sendiri.

Fred tidak merasa begitu. Dia tampak sangat mencemaskan Roxy. Dia duduk di sampingku menatap perapian di depan kami sambil sesekali mengumpat. Kukira, kecemasannya akan Roxy telah membuatnya melupakan Lyra untuk sementara.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya, mendelik padaku seolah aku-lah yang menyebabkan Roxy menghilang. "Mencari Roxy!"

Aku yakin dia ingin menangkap basah Roxy dan Lorcan Scamander—yang sesuai kecurigaan kami, sedang menjalin hubungan. Perkembangan terakhir ini tidak membuat Fred atau pun aku senang. Fred jelas-jelas tidak ingin Roxy berkencan, sedangkan aku merasa bahwa Lorcan Scamander sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Roxy. Aku sudah pernah bertemu Lorcan sebelumnya, beberapa kali dalam kesempatan-kesempatan khusus, seperti saat berbelanja di Diagon Alley, atau di pesta keluarga. Dan aku merasa Lorcan terlalu mendominasi. Aku yakin dia akan mendominasi Roxy untuk dirinya sendiri, dan tidak menghiraukan kami sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Louis... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Tidak menghiraukan siapa pun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dia mungkin tidak akan sadar, kalau gempa besar terjadi di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan dalam pandangan dan sikapnya. Matanya tidak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu, dan keceriaannya telah hilang. Dia seolah tinggal dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia yang tidak bisa Fred atau pun aku masuk. Kami sudah menyerah. Tidak bisa lagi memaksanya untuk bersikap jujur, dan bercerita pada kami apa yang dipikirkannya. Helen juga tampaknya mulai bosan padanya. Dia beberapa kali menyudutkan Fred dan aku untuk bertanya pada kami tentang Louis. Tetapi, tentu saja kami tidak tahu apa-apa.

Di pihak lain, Al dan Rose menghindari pandangan kami. Rose bersikap senewen, dan marah-marah kalau kami mulai bertanya-tanya. Dan tidak ada gunanya memaksa Al untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dia seperti kerang yang tertutup rapat. Namun, aku tidak khawatir, aku tahu suatu saat nanti semua rahasia ini pasti akan tersingkap.

Sementara itu, Lily dan Hugo juga telah merasakannya keanehan yang terjadi pada kami semua. Yah, wajar saja, kami tidak lagi bersikap seperti dulu. Kemudian, tadi, sehabis makan malam mereka menyudutkanku di Aula Depan.

"James, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lily, sementara Hugo berdiri di sampingnya dan memandangku dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Oh, ayolah, James..." kata Hugo tak sabar. "Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Semua orang bersikap seolah seminggu lagi kiamat..."

"Kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, dan—"

"—dan membiarkan kalian semua bertingkah aneh seperti ada dukacita besar dalam keluarga? _No way..._" sambar Lily. "Semua orang dalam keluarga kita baik-baik saja. Grandma dan Grandpa juga baik-baik saja... Dan, kukatakan padamu, James; Hugo dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti dan bisa terlibat dalam apa pun yang kalian alami..."

Kurasa kami tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari anak-anak berumur empat belas tahun. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah bertambah tinggi selama musim panas ini, aku tetap merasa bahwa mereka belum cukup umur untuk berbicara tentang cinta. Karena aku yakin masalah yang dihadapi Louis, Al, Rose dan Roxy bukanlah masalah keluarga.

"Jadi, James, kau mau bilang pada kami apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Hugo.

"Er, Lil, Hugs, aku harus pergi... Fred akan bertanya-tanya di mana aku... _Bye_!" aku bergegas naik tangga pualam dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Lily dan Hugo di belakangku.

Tetapi itu adalah awal. Lily dan Hugo tidak akan membiarkanku lolos begitu saja. Mereka akan terus menyudutkanku di setiap kesempatan.

Oke, kita lupakan semua klan Potter/Weasley yang bersikap aneh ini, dengan Lily dan Hugo sebagai perkecualian. Kita kembali pada kisahku:

_**Desember 2019**_

_Kemarahan yang menyala-nyala membuatku bisa meluncur dengan cepat ke menara Astronomi. Syukurlah, aku tidak bertemu Prefect. Aku mungkin akan menyerang mereka dengan brutal kalau mereka menahanku satu menit saja._

"_Lima menit setelah tengah malam... tepat waktu, James!"_

_Lancelot Frosteque berdiri dengan sok di balkon menara. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam Hogwarts dengan rokok terselip di sudut bibirnya, dan Selina berbaring tak bergerak di lantai di dekat kakinya._

"_Bangsat, apa yang kaulakukan padanya?"_

_Aku berlari mendapatkan Selina, sementara Lancelot bergerak menjauh. Wajah Selina tampak pucat dan dingin. Dia juga tidak bergerak._

"_Hei, Selina, bangun!" aku mengguncangnya, tapi dia tetap tak bergerak. Mengangkat muka, aku memberi Lancelot Frosteque pandangan paling kejam yang bisa kuberikan. "Bedebah, mantra apa yang kaugunakan padanya?"_

_Dia tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap kasarku. Dia mengedikkan kepala dan berkata, "Tenang... Dia cuma pingsan. Kau bisa menyadarkannya kembali segera."_

_Dengan cepat, aku memeriksa nadi Selina dan bisa mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Setelah itu aku mencabut tongkat sihirku, mengarahkannya pada tubuh Selina, sehingga tubuhnya terangkat dan melayang ke tempat yang aman, di sudut tembok sebelah kiri balkon. Aku belum akan menyadarkannya. Kalau terjadi duel hebat antara Frosteque dan aku, aku tidak ingin Selina melihatnya._

"_Apa maumu, Bangsat?" gertakku, setelah aku menghadapinya lagi. "Aku baru sadar, ada Gryffindor yang menggunakan cara licik Slytherin pada sesama Gryffindor..."_

_Lagi-lagi dia tak terpengaruh, sebaliknya menatapku dengan penuh perhatian._

"_Seseorang memang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan..." katanya sesaat kemudian._

"_Kau menginginkan aku? Baik, aku ada di sini! Ingin berduel? Seharusnya kau malu berduel dengan orang yang lebih muda empat tahun darimu!"_

"_Siapa yang mengajarkan padamu bahwa kita harus berduel dengan orang yang umurnya sama?"_

"_Er__, memang tidak ada, tapi aku tetap merasa bahwa—__"_

"_Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," katanya, menyela pendapatku tentang duel dengan anak di bawah umur._

"_Bicara?" ulangku agak heran, tapi segera bersikap biasa lagi. "Kita bisa bicara di ruang rekreasi besok setelah makan malam... Sekarang aku harus membawa Selina kembali ke asramanya, sebelum dia terserang radang dingin." _

_Saat itu angin bulan Desember memang bertiup kencang, membawa butiran salju halus di udara. Dan, tanpa menghiraukan Lancelot Frosteque, aku segera menuju ke tempat Selina terbaring dan mencoba untuk mengangkatnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Selina terlalu berat. Akhirnya aku menaikkannya ke punggungku, dan berdiri beberapa saat kemudian dengan tubuh berat Selina di punggungku. Aku sudah hendak berjalan menjauhi balkon menara saat lima orang__—__campuran antara anak-anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff, berdiri di depanku, menghadang langkahku dengan tongkat sihir teracung._

"_Oh, ayolah," kataku tak sabar, punggungku sakit akibat berat tubuh Selina. "Kalian tidak serius, kan?"_

_Percikan bunga api muncul dari salah satu tongkat seorang anak Hufflepuff. _

_Aku mundur, memandang mereka dengan sangat teliti, dan mendapati bahwa mereka benar-benar serius._

"_Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku._

_Langkah kaki Lancelot Frosteque terdengar dari belakangku, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah ada di depanku. Seringai lebar tercetak di bibirnya dan matanya bersinar licik._

"_Aku sudah bilang akan bicara denganmu besok malam__, Sialan," aku menggeram._

"_Aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang. Dan kalau kauberhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah, kau akan mendengarkanku."_

"_Baik," kataku tak sabar. "Bicaralah!"_

"_Tidak di sini... Ayo!"_

_Masih dengan tubuh pingsan Selina di punggungku, aku bergerak mengikuti Lancelot Frosteque. Dia berjalan ke arah tembok kosong di sebelah kanan. Saat aku baru akan bertanya apa yang dilakukannya pada tembok itu, dia berkata,_

"_Kau mungkin akan terkejut kalau kita masuk ke tempat ini... Aku ingin kau merahasiakannya. Tidak semua orang tahu tentang tempat ini, kecuali beberapa anak yang memang membutuhkan tempat ini dan bisa merahasiakannya."_

"_Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan merahasiakannya, dan tidak melaporkan hal ini pada guru pertama yang kutemui setelah kembali dari sini."_

"_Aku yakin kau tidak akan melaporkannya," kata Lancelot Frosteque percaya diri. "Kau tidak akan ada di sini, dan sudah akan membawa suratku pada Neville, kalau kau memang ingin melaporkanku..."_

_Dia benar. Dia tahu aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada siapa pun tentang kejadian malam ini, kecuali mungkin Fred dan Louis. Anggapanku, kejadian ini adalah peristiwa pribadi yang hanya melibatkan Selina dan aku. Dan aku belum ingin membaginya dengan orang lain._

_Kebingungan, aku memandang Lancelot Frosteque mengetuk tembok itu tiga kali. Dan seperti sebuah pintu geser, tembok itu bergeser ke kiri, menampilkan sebuah ruangan luas, yang tampaknya merupakan gabungan antara bar dan tempat perjudian berpenerangan suram._

_Aku mengikutinya, melangkah di atas karpet berwarna gelap yang kusam. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah meja bar panjang, lengkap dengan kursi tinggi dan seorang bartender. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah meja bilyar dan beberapa orang sedang bermain bilyar. Di sudut sebelah kiri terdapat meja-meja kecil, di mana orang sedang memasang taruhan. Dan di mana-mana tampak anak-anak dari Gryffindor sampai Slytherin, Paul Nott merupakan salah satu di antaranya. Dia duduk di salah satu dari kursi-kursi yang tersusun rapi di sudut sebelah kanan—tempat banyak pasangan sedang berciuman, dan mencium seorang gadis Slyhterin yang menurutku sama sekali tak menarik. Nott menangkap pandanganku dan menyeringai. Aku balas menyeringai, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menyusul Lancelot Frosteque masuk ke salah satu pintu di dekat meja bar. Aku tidak sempat bertanya dalam hati, mengapa benda Muggle—meja bilyar—itu bisa berada di ruangan ini. Meskipun itu buka pertanyaan utama, karena pertanyaan utama adalah mengapa ada bar di dalam kastil Hogwarts yang tak tersentuh dunia luar ini?_

_Lancelot Frosteque diikuti oleh lima temannya dan aku bersama Selina di punggungku, masuk ke salah satu ruangan kecil, seperti gudang, karena di mana-mana terdapat gardus-gardus disusun tinggi sampai ke langit-langit. Tetapi itu bukan gudang karena seorang anak Gryffindor kelas enam sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di depan gardus-gardus itu, dengan seorang anak Ravenclaw kelas tujuh duduk di depannya. Lengannya sedang di-tato. Aku meringis saat anak Gryffindor itu menitik-nitikkan jarum membentuk gambar tertentu pada lengan temannya. Cowok Ravenclaw itu tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun, malah menyapa Frosteque dengan senyum di wajahnya._

"_Lance!" katanya, melambaikan tangannya yang lain. "Anak baru?" dia memandangku. "Wow Potter!" lanjutnya. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"_

"_Dengan sedikit kesulitan," jawab Frosteque singkat, tersenyum, sementara aku mendengus._

_Ternyata tujuan kami bukan ruangan ini, karena Frosteque berjalan melalui pintu lain di sebelah kiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, kami sudah ada di ruangan yang lebih kecil dari tempat membuat tato tadi. Ruangan ini adalah sejenis ruangan pertemuan dengan sebuah meja besar dan kursi-kursi di sekelilingnya._

"_Lance!" seorang cewek Gryffindor kelas tujuh, kalau tidak salah bernama Mary Doves, dengan penampilan hitam-hitam, mirip penonton konser _The Shadow Men_, bangkit dari salah satu kursi dan mendekati Frosteque. "Mengapa lama sekali—Oh!"_

_Dia langsung berhenti bicara setelah aku muncul dari belakang Frosteque dan berjalan ke salah satu kursi untuk meletakkan tubuh Selina. Punggungku sudah benar-benar sakit karena membawanya ke mana-mana. Ruangan ini tentunya adalah tujuan kami karena tidak ada pintu lain di sini. Dan sementara aku mengatur posisi Selina di kursi agar dia dapat duduk dengan nyaman, aku merasakan pandangan tajam mereka mengawasi setiap gerakanku. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus memastikan bahwa Selina aman dan tidak tahu apa-apa, sebelum aku menghadapi apa pun yang akan kuhadapi._

"_Kau berhasil mendapatkannya, Lance," kata Mary Doves lagi, saat mereka semua sudah mengambil tempat di belakang meja._

"_Begitulah," kata Frosteque, mengeluarkan rokok dari mulutnya dan memasukkannya dalam asbak di atas meja._

_Sementara mereka mengamatiku, aku juga mengamati mereka. Perhatianku tercurah pada kelima anak Gryffindor/Hufflepuff yang bersama-sama dengan Frosteque. Memandang mereka di ruangan bercahaya terang ini, aku menyadari bahwa di balik penampilan mereka yang serba hitam dengan tindikan dan tato, mereka adalah cowok-cowok yang sering kulihat menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan. Mungkin juga merupakan sepuluh besar dalam angkatannya dan mendapat nilai _Outstandings_ dalam OWL. Dengan sentakan aku juga ingat bahwa Mary Doves adalah Ketua Murid tahun ini. Lalu, untuk apa anak-anak pintar dan Ketua Murid berteman—yang terakhir ini bisa saja 'berkencan'—dengan Lancelot Frosteque, cowok suram tak berguna, yang hanya mendapat empat OWL dengan nilai _Acceptable_?_

"_Kupikir kau akan perlu waktu untuk mendapatkannya, Lance... Tahu, kan, dia anak Harry Potter..." kata Mary Doves, mengamatiku dari tempat duduknya._

"_Mudah kalau kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," kata Frosteque, menyeringai. "Aku sudah mengamatinya selama beberapa hari, dan akhirnya tahu apa yang membuatnya hadir di sini tanpa paksaan."_

"_Apa yang membuatnya hadir di sini tanpa paksaan?" tanya Doves heran._

"_Cewek," jawab Frosteque. "Dia menyukai cewek Ravenclaw itu." Dia mengangguk pada Selina, dan Doves tertawa. _

"_Licik..." katanya._

"_Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan," lanjut Frosteque._

_Saat mereka menyebut nama Selina, aku langsung menyadari keadaanku. Sejak tadi aku hanya memandang mereka semua dengan terpana._

"_Sebenarnya, Frosteque, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan? Bicaralah karena aku tidak punya waktu..." kataku keras._

"_Wow..." kata Doves tersenyum padaku. "Lihat Lance, kurasa dia memang orang yang cocok..."_

"_Apakah kau tidak bilang apa-apa padanya, Lance?" tanya salah satu cowok Gryffindor kelas enam, berambut gelap bernama Franz Ascher._

"_Belum..." jawab Frosteque. "Aku akan bicara dengannya saat kita semua ada di sini. Aku ingin kalian ikut mendengarkan!"_

"_Kau benar," kata seorang anak Hufflepuff yang tidak kutahu namanya, dan semua orang dalam ruangan itu mengangguk setuju, kecuali aku, dan Selina yang pingsan._

"_Sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang tujuan kedatanganmu ke sini. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang tempat ini," kata Frosteque, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Tempat ini bernamakan _Hogwarts' Sanctuary—_"_

"_Hogwarts' Sanctuary?" ulangku heran, kelihatannya tempat ini sangat tidak cocok disebut Sanctuary—tempat perlindungan. Lebih bagus disebut Hogwarts' Night Club._

"_Bukan aku yang menamakan Hogwarts' Sanctuary," kata Frosteque, membaca pikiranku. Dia tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "Tempat ini dibangun tahun 2000 oleh pendahulu kita yang tidak puas dengan lorong-lorong rahasia menuju Hogsmeade yang dijaga... Mereka membangun tempat ini, dan menempatkan mantra-mantra perlindungan di mana-mana agar tidak diketahui oleh para staf Hogwarts, para Prefect dan juga Ketua Murid—"_

_Aku memberikan lirikan tajam pada Mary Doves, yang dibalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu._

"_Oh, Mary berbeda... Well, dia—" wajah Frosteque memerah dan aku tidak ingin memaksa, jadi aku segera berkata,_

"_Aku melihat seorang Prefect Slytherin di meja judi."_

_Frosteque tampak bersyukur dengan perubahan topik ini._

"_Yeah, ada beberapa Prefect yang tahu tentang tempat ini, tapi tidak melaporkannya. Karena tempat ini merupakan tempat hiburan malam yang akan langsung tutup, kalau diketahui oleh McGonagall. Kurasa mereka tidak ingin tempat ini tutup..."_

"_Lalu apa hubunganku dengan semua ini?"_

"_Aku baru akan menjelaskan tentang apa hubunganmu dengan semua ini," kata Frosteque, memberikan lirikan singkat pada teman-temannya yang mengangguk. "Baik, James, sebelum itu aku akan menceritakan asal mula kelompok kami ini—"_

"_Kelompok kami?" aku menyelanya, dan memandang kelima temannya dan Doves._

"_Ya, kami. Walaupun anggotanya cuma kami bertujuh, tapi kami adalah kelompok pelindung... Oh, bisakah kauberhenti menyela dan membiarkan aku bercerita tanpa terganggu?" kata Frosteque, saat aku akan menyela lagi._

"_Baiklah, silahkan!"_

"_Jadi, setelah Hogwart's Sanctuary ini dibangun—"_

"_Omong-omong siapa sih pemilik Night Club ini—Oh, maaf..." lanjutku setelah menangkap pandangan tajam Frosteque._

"_Baiklah karena kau sudah terlanjur menanyakannya, aku akan menjawab. Hogwarts' Sanctuary ini bukan milik siapa-siapa, tapi milik kami semua... Kalau kau sering ke sini, kau harus membayar lima Sickle setiap bulan. Kau juga harus membayar Wiski Api yang harganya lebih mahal dari tempat lain... Dan kalau kaumemenang lebih dari 100 Galleon dalam perjudian, kau harus memberikan lima Galleon sebagai pajak... Uang yang terkumpul akan digunakan untuk memelihara tempat ini, membeli Wiski Api, Butterbeer, Brandy, Sherry dan minuman lainnya. Juga segala perlengkapan dan barang-barang lain yang diperlukan oleh tempat ini—"_

_Sementara Frosteque berbicara aku membayangkan seorang anak kelas tujuh, entah Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw atau Slytherin, pergi ke Hog's Head untuk membeli stok minuman keras untuk Hogwarts' Night Club. Nah, apakah si penjaga bar, Kings—entah siapa namanya—tidak melaporkan hal itu pada McGonagall? Kurasa tidak. Kings—entah siapa namanya—mungkin merasa bersyukur karena minuman keras yang dijualnya laku tanpa perlu berusaha._

"_Kau mendengarkanku, James?"_

"_Er, ya, tentu saja..." aku berusaha mengumpulkan informasi-informasi yang ditangkap oleh telingaku, tapi tidak sampai ke otakku. Frosteque baru saja berbicara tentang Hogwarts' Night Club._

"_Hogwarts' Sanctuary ini menyebabkan banyak tindak kekerasan, terutama dari anak-anak Slytherin, yang merasa superior. Mereka sering melakukan perkelahian di tempat ini—"_

"_Jadi, kaumemanggilku di sini untuk menyuruhku menjadi _security_ tempat ini?" tanyaku, kemarahan kembali menyerangku._

"_Oh, tutup mulut! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak menyelaku, kan? Dan berhenti menarik kesimpulan buruk tentang apa yang akan kukatakan! Lagipula, Hogwarts' Sanctuary tidak memerlukan _Security, _kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri."_

"_Maaf, silakan lanjutkan!"_

"_Jadi, er, apa yang kukatakan tadi—yah, perkelahian. Anak-anak Slytherin itu, juga beberapa Ravenclaw, sering mengganggu dan menyebabkan perkelahian di tempat ini. Mereka biasanya menyerang anak-anak yang lebih lemah dari mereka. Jadi kami membentuk kelompok pelindung—"_

_Sekali lagi aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang meninggalkan Frosteque. Pikiranku menyimpulkan bahwa Frosteque dan teman-temannya ini merupakan anak-anak—seperti yang dikatakannya tadi—'lebih lemah dari anak-anak Slytherin' sehingga mereka membentuk perkumpulan ini untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan orang lain dari kekerasan anak-anak Slytherin._

"—_yang kami namakan Hogwarts' Rangers—"_

_Apa? Hogwart's Rangers? Yang benar saja. Apakah aku diminta datang ke sini untuk menjadi salah satu Rangers. No way... Apakah aku kurang kerjaan? Masih banyak yang bisa kulakukan tanpa harus melibatkan diri dengan kelompok menyedihkan ini. Kurasa kelompok ini adalah kelompok yang merasa getir dengan kehidupan mereka yang monoton dan bergabung untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka bukan hanya otak yang pintar, tapi juga bisa berduel._

"—_awalnya, enam tahun yang lalu, saat Hogwarts' Rangers ini dibentuk. Kami hanya menjadi pelindung dalam Hogwarts' Sanctuary, tapi tugas kami berkembang untuk melindungi anak-anak di luar Hogwarts' Sanctuary yang membutuhkan pertolongan kami, yaitu pada anak-anak yang sering dijadikan target mantra dan lelucon oleh anak-anak Slytherin."_

_Yeah, aku bisa mengerti. Di luar sana banyak anak-anak yang di-_bully _oleh anak-anak Slytherin, terutama anak-anak kelas satu dan kelas dua. Paul Nott, cowok bersuara mirip kaleng rombeng berisi kerikil itu, merupakan salah satu dari anak-anak Slytherin sok, yang merasa diri lebih berguna dibandingkan anak-anak lain. Jadi, kurasa para Rangers ini ada gunanya juga. Tetapi, apakah aku dipanggil untuk bergabung dengan para Rangers? No way, aku tetap tidak akan mau bergabung dengan kelompok aneh ini._

"_Aku adalah pemimpin Hogwarts' Rangers ini. Dan sudah memimpin kelompok ini selama hampir dua tahun... Tetapi sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Hogwarts, dan aku tidak ingin kelompok ini berakhir di sini. Jadi, kami memerlukan seseorang yang berjiwa pemimpin dan pelindung untuk menggantikan aku..."_

_Oke, perlahan-lahan hal ini mulai jelas. Dia mengundangku ke sini, ada hubungannya dengan pemimpin kelompok aneh ini. Apakah dia ingin aku menggantikannya menjadi pemimpin? Atau dia ingin aku mencari orang yang cocok untuk menggantikannya? Apa pun alasannya, aku tidak akan terlibat. Tempat ini bukan tempatku, tidak ada gunanya bagiku bergaul dengan orang-orang yang mungkin telah kehilangan identitas diri._

"_Kami," lanjut Frosteque mengangguk pada teman-temannya, "sudah memutuskan bahwa kau adalah calon pemimpin yang baru..."_

_APA?_

_Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengejutkan, aku sudah menduganya. Mereka memang ingin menjadikanku pemimpin para Rangers. Pekerjaan tak berguna!_

_Hening. Frosteque memandangku, semua memandangku. Doves tersenyum penuh harap. Dan aku tertawa keras. Jujur saja, ini benar-benar lucu. Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin, tapi petir menyambar. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kelompok ini, tapi langsung diangkat sebagai pemimpin. Apakah ini masuk akal? Tidak mungkin aku menjadi pemimpin sebuah kelompok yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku juga tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan kelompok ini, bisa saja kelompok ini adalah cikal bakal Pelahap Maut versi baru. Dad akan menghilangkan aku dari daftar surat wasiat, kalau dia tahu apa yang kulakukan._

_Semua orang tampak marah dan tersinggung, tapi ekspresi Frosteque tidak berubah. Dia menunggu sampai tawaku usai dan berkata,_

"_Kami tidak melakukan kejahatan, tapi kami melakukan kebaikan... Kami memilihmu karena merasa yakin kau mampu melindungi mereka semua dari—"_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa aku mampu melindungi anak-anak yang—yah, yang sering di-bully, maksudku yang sering dijadikan target kekerasan?" tanyaku heran, merasa diriku sendiri tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin kelompok tidak jelas ini._

"_Karena kau adalah anak Harry Potter... Kau punya jiwa pelindung dan pemimpin dalam dirimu..."_

_Perkataan terakhir ini membuat amarah yang sejak tadi kupendam muncul ke permukaan._

Karena kau adalah anak Harry Potter...

_Helo? Mengapa semua orang melihat aku sebagai anak Harry Potter, mengapa mereka tidak bisa melihatku sebagai pribadi yang punya sifat dan karakter yang berbeda dari Harry Potter. Entah mengapa untuk saat ini, aku tidak senang dihubungkan dengan Harry Potter. Perkataan Selina yang mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada yang menyukaiku kalau aku bukan anak Harry Potter muncul kembali di kepalaku. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka masih akan mengangkatku sebagai pemimpin para Hogwarts' Rangers kalau nama belakangku bukan Potter?_

"_Persetan..." geramku. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan kelompok mana pun... Aku harus pergi!"_

_Aku berdiri, dan melangkah menuju kursi tempat Selina berbaring. Tidak menghiraukan bisikan dan geraman marah di belakangku. Setelah meletakkan Selina di punggungku lagi, aku segera berjalan keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu. Sebelum pintu itu menutup, aku mendengar Lancelot Frosteque berkata,_

"_Dia akan kembali... Aku benar tentang jiwa pelindungnya... Dia tentu tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang melakukan kekerasan di depannya."_

_Mendengus, aku segera melewati tanpa tempat pembuatan tato tanpa memandang, melewati bar dan menuju tembok batu yang langsung membuka saat aku berdiri di depannya. Aku meninggalkan menara Astronomi dan menuju menara Ravenclaw, tanpa kesulitan. Tidak ada Prefect atau pun Mr Roots yang berkeliaran di koridor. Setelah tiba di sana, aku membaringkan Selina di lantai dekat pintu tanpa gagang, dan segera menyadarkannya. Dia meringis, membuka matanya dan menjerit ketakutan saat melihatku._

"_Tenang... tenang, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu," kataku, menenangkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_A-aku tahu kau pasti marah karena aku tidak menemanimu ke Hogsmeade. Jadi, kau menyerangku... T-tapi aku didetensi Profesor Patil dan aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana!" gagapnya ketakutan, mencoba untuk berdiri._

_Tetapi aku segera meraih pundaknya untuk menahannya._

"_Tidak... bukan aku yang menyerangmu... Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu..."_

"_Kau menyakitiku," katanya menatapku. "Terlibat denganmu membuatku ketakutan... Melihatmu membuatku tak bisa bernafas, karena aku tahu kau mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu untukku... Aku tidak bisa begini selamanya... Aku mungkin akan mati ketakutan kalau kau terus mendekatiku seperti ini... Dua tahun lalu adalah tahun teraman dalam hidupku, meskipun anak-anak Slytherin itu sering menggangguku, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Lalu sekarang, dengan kau kembali berkeliaran di sekitarku, hidupku tidak akan aman lagi... Jadi, aku harus segera meninggalkan Hogwarts... Mungkin di Beauxbatons aku bisa menjadi Selina Fluge yang baru dan hidup tenang..."_

_Tanganku yang masih ada di lengannya mengeras, mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat, membuatnya menjerit kecil._

"_Dengar, aku tidak menyerangmu... Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Nott, dialah yang mengikatmu di aula Shrieking Shack. Dan Lancelot Frosteque, dialah yang menyerangmu malam ini... aku—"_

"_Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi!"_

_Ketakutan telah hilang dari matanya. Diganti dengan sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah keinginan yang tegas untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Mungkin juga untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak bisa—tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihatnya di sekitarku._

_Aku mengambil tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, dan meletakkannya di dadaku._

"_Jangan pergi ke mana-mana... Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi, tidak akan mengganggumu dan tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi selamanya. Kau akan hidup tanpa tahu bahwa ada aku di sekitarmu. Anggaplah bahwa aku tidak pernah ada..."_

_Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku melepaskan tangannya, berdiri dan berlari kembali ke menara Astronomy. Setibaku di sana, aku mengetuk tembok tiga kali dan masuk ke _Hogwarts' Sanctuary, _yang akan kusebut_ Hogwarts' Night Club. _Duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di depan meja bar, aku_ _memesan minuman paling memabukkan yang dimiliki si bartender dan meminumnya sambil mencoba menjawab pertanyaan, mengapa kita tidak selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan._

"_Kau muncul kembali, James?" tanya suara Frosteque, dan tak lama kemudian dia dan Doves sudah duduk di sampingku._

"_Aku punya satu permintaan," kataku, setelah menghabiskan satu botol minuman pahit berwarna merah-kecokelatan._

"_Apa pun," kata Frosteque._

"_Aku ingin para Rangers mengawasi Selina Fluge, terutama dari Paul Nott..."_

"_Beres," kata Frosteque._

"_Selamat bergabung dengan Hogwarts' Rangers, James!" Mary Doves tersenyum senang sambil menepuk pundakku._

_Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tetapi aku bangun di pagi hari, tergeletak lemas di salah satu kursi dengan kepala yang terasa berat, tubuh sakit dan wajah babak belur. Menurut Lance—yah, aku harus memanggil Lancelot Frosteque dengan Lance, karena aku adalah bagian dari Hogwarts' Rangers—aku mabuk dan meninju Nott yang sedang bermesraan dengan ceweknya. Lalu terjadi perkelahian tanpa tongkat sihir, yang mengakibatkan dua kelompok, Rangers dan para Slytherin sok saling pukul. _

_Lance memberiku ramuan untuk hangover, sementara Mary menyembuhkan wajahku. Aku kembali ke menara Gryffindor dan langsung disambut oleh wajah sangar Fred dan Louis. Tak bisa mengelak lagi, aku lalu bercerita tentang Hogwarts' Night Club dan Hogwarts' Rangers. Tapi, menyembunyikan kisah Selina dan aku. Entah mengapa, aku belum mau membagi kisah Selina ini dengan siapa pun._

"_Kau bergabung dengan mereka?" Louis tampak tak percaya dan tidak setuju. "Kau kan bisa menjadi pelindung anak-anak yang di-_bully _tanpa perlu menjadi anggota dari Rangers mana pun..."_

"_Louis benar," kata Fred. "Meskipun begitu kau pasti punya alasan, kan, James?"_

"_Tidak ada alasan khusus," aku mengelak. "Aku ingin kalian merahasiakan ini dari siapa pun. Juga Roxy..."_

"_Oke," kata Louis._

"_Aku tertarik pada Hogwarts' Sanctuary, atau yang kau sebut Hogwarts' Night Club, James," kata Fred._

"_Kita bisa ke sana malam ini, kalau kau mau—Oh, Fred, bergabunglah dengan para Rangers..."_

"_Tidak..." kata Fred tegas. "Aku punya pekerjaan lain, tanpa ditambah berjalan-jalan keliling kastil, memeriksa setiap sudutnya untuk melihat apakah ada yang memerlukan pertolongan atau tidak. No way..."_

Itulah awal dan akhirnya; awal dari kehidupanku sebagai anggota _Hogwarts' Rangers_, dan akhir dari perasaanku pada Selina.

Selina tetap ada di Hogwarts pada semester berikutnya. Dia tidak ke mana-mana. Dan aku, yang telah berjanji untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi, menjauhinya dan tidak mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, atau sekedar memandangnya. Tetapi para Rangers yang telah berjanji untuk mengawasi Selina, telah melakukannya untukku dan melaporkan segala yang terjadi.

Aku resmi diangkat menjadi pemimpin para Rangers, menggantikan Lance, di tahun kelimaku. Dan Fred, meskipun tidak bergabung dalam Rangers, telah menjadi pengunjung tetap Hogwart's Night Club. Aku yakin dia tidak bercerita tentang ini dicatatan hariannya, namun aku akan mengatakan bahwa Fred suka bermain bilyar dan menikmati perkelahian antar-geng yang sering terjadi di sana.

Sebagai anggota _Hogwarts' Rangers_ kami punya beberapa tugas yang harus kami lakukan:

_Satu: Mengawasi anak-anak kelas satu baru, sehingga tidak dijadikan target kekerasan oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar._

_Dua: Mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dengan para penyerang dan pem-_bully, _lalu mengancam mereka untuk tidak mengganggu anak-anak lain._

_Tiga: Menerima laporan mata-mata tentang tempat-tempat pertemuan para pengancam dan korbannya, sehingga bisa menggagalkan pertemuan itu._

_Empat: Menjaga keamanan Hogwarts' Night Club._

_Dan semua kegiatan lain yang berfungsi untuk mengamankan Hogwarts:_

_Satu: Berpatroli di setiap sudut gelap Hogwarts (tempat yang dilewatkan para Perfect)_

_Dua: Melatih beberapa calon Rangers, sebagai mata-mata._

_Tiga: Memastikan keamanan seluruh kastil_

Sesungguhnya, aku menikmati hari-hari penuh kesenangan itu di sela kegiatanku sebagai pemain Quidditch dan di sela rutinitasku sebagai pelajar. Agak susah juga membagi waktu, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya, dengan bantuan enam Rangers lain tentunya. Selain tugas-tugas di atas, aku juga menikmati duel antar-geng. Biasanya dengan kelompok-kelompok Slytherin yang merasa diri mereka hebat. Duel tanpa tongkat sihir, juga duel menggunakan tongkat sihir dengan membatasi mantra-mantra. Kami mengerti bahwa kalau ada salah satu dari kami yang terbunuh, McGonagall akan tahu tentang Hogwarts' Night Club dan para Auror mungkin akan menangkap kami semua. Jadi, kami mencukupkan diri dengan mantra-mantra biasa dan perkelahian tanpa tongkat sihir. Karena mudah saja menghilangkan lebam-lebam di tubuh dengan mantra penyembuhan.

Menurut laporan mata-mata (para calon Rangers), beberapa anak Slytherin dan Ravenclaw memang mengincar Selina. Apakah mengincar dalam arti ingin menjadikannya target mantra, atau ingin menjadikannya teman kencan, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka kalau mereka memang menyukai Selina. Dia cewek cantik, para cowok pasti memperhatikannya. Namun, selama beberapa tahun setelah itu, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena aku telah memasang label-ku padanya. Aku memerintahkan para Rangers dan para mata-mata untuk menyampaikan ancaman terselubung pada siapa pun yang berani mendekati Selina. Licik juga sebenarnya, tapi rencana itu berhasil. Selina tidak didekati oleh siapa pun. Jadi, dia tetap milikku, meskipun dia tidak menyadarinya.

Lalu pada suatu hari di tahun keenamku...

_**Oktober, 2021**_

"_Sebentar lagi kau kelas tujuh, kau harus mencari seseorang untuk menggantikanmu, James," kata Peter Saunders, salah seorang Rangers, saat kami sedang melakukan patroli di koridor jam satu dini hari, sementara para Prefect telah kembali ke asrama masing-masing. "Bagaimana kalau Al Potter?"_

"_Tidak," kataku tegas._

"_Mengapa?" tanya Peter. "Kudengar dia sering menyerang beberapa anak Slytherin di koridor."_

"_Memang benar, tapi itu hanya karena kejengkelan semata... Dan aku tidak ingin ada Potter lain yang terlibat dalam perkelahian antar-geng. Cukup aku saja."_

"_Rasa persaudaraan yang tinggi," kata Peter dengan nada mencemooh._

"_Kalau kau berpendapat begitu, aku tidak akan mengubahnya."_

"_Lalu siapa yang kaupikirkan bisa menggantikanmu?"_

_Aku memandangnya._

"_Kurasa kau cukup pantas untuk memimpin para Rangers, Pete."_

"_Tidak... aku bukan pemimpin yang baik. Aku—aku tetap berpendapat bahwa Al Potter—"_

"_Lupakan ide itu!" sergapku cepat._

_Aku tidak ingin Al menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts' Night Club; minum-minum, berjudi dan berciuman dengan cewek-cewek tak dikenal yang sering berkunjung ke sana. Al cukup aman berkencan dengan para anggota Fan club-nya. Kencan-kencan yang wajar. Aku bukannya tidak berkencan. Selain berciuman, dan melakukan yang lainnya dengan banyak cewek, aku juga berkencan. Orang-orang tahu bahwa aku berkencan dengan salah satu cewek kelas empat Ravenclaw. Tentu saja itu bukan kencan yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak menyukainya, dan dia juga tampaknya tidak menginginkan aku sebagai aku. Dia mungkin hanya terpesona pada tipe-tipe berandal dan berkhayal untuk bisa menjinakkanku. _

"_Omong-omong, Gemma mencarimu sehabis makan malam," kata Peter._

_Setelah mendengus jengkel, aku memandang Peter dengan teliti. Aku telah mengenalnya selama beberapa waktu, dan aku tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat menyukai Gemma, tapi karena Gemma berkencan denganku. Dia mengundurkan diri dengan teratur._

"_Tahukah kau bahwa aku tidak mencintainya?"_

"_Aku tahu," kata Peter, tampak frustrasi. "Kau jatuh cinta pada—siapa namanya—Fluge."_

"_Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir," kataku._

"_Aku takut kau menyakitinya..."_

"_Tidak, dia tidak akan sakit hati gara-gara aku," kataku yakin. "Dia tidak mencintaiku. Seingatku dia pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai Al, tapi karena Al punya banyak cewek dia memutuskan untuk berkencan denganku."_

"_HA?" Peter tampak terkejut._

"_Yah, kurasa dia belum mengerti bagaimana cinta itu sebenarnya. Jadi, kalau kau menyukainya, cobalah mendekatinya dan tunjukkan padanya apa yang dimaksudkan dengan cinta."_

"_Apakah kau mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan cinta?" tanya Peter kesal. "Kulihat kau hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di belakang—Er, maafkan aku. Aku—aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud mengucapkan hal ini... Aku minta maaf!"_

"_Lupakan," kataku._

_Beberapa saat setelah itu kami berjalan dalam diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Peter. Orang-orang pasti berpikir aku pengecut, melakukan cara licik untuk mengikat Selina sebagai milikku. Mereka semua tidak tahu, bahwa aku telah berjanji untuk tidak mendekatinya, untuk tidak bicara dengannya lagi untuk selamanya._

_Kami berbelok ke koridor remang-remang di lantai enam dan mendengar suara jeritan. Peter dan aku bergegas menyusuri koridor sambil memicingkan mata._

"_Brengsek," terdengar suara Selina, dan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak._

_Mengapa Selina selalu berkeliaran di malam hari, membuat orang cemas saja?_

_Peter dan aku berjalan mendekati suara Selina. Di depan kami, Selina tampak berhadapan dengan seorang cowok Hufflepuff kelas tujuh, entah siapa namanya. Peter sudah ingin menampakkan diri di depan kedua orang itu, tapi aku mencegahnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Selina._

"_Mengapa kaumenipuku, Carpenter, memanggilku ke sini dengan surat murahan ini?" tanya Selina, melemparkan sepucuk perkamen pada—yeah, si Hufflepuff ini bernama Edward Carpenter._

_Dalam cahaya remang-remang, aku bisa melihat Carpenter menyeringai._

"_Paul Nott memberitahuku bahwa kaumenyukai Bryan Eastly sejak kelas empat. Jadi, jika aku menulis padamu dengan nama Bryan Eastly, kau pasti akan datang. Nott bilang bahwa dia pernah melakukannya padamu dulu."_

_Selina tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi aku langsung merasakan tubuhku bergetar karena marah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Selina menyukai Bryan Eastly, cowok Ravenclaw angkatan kami yang sangat pendiam dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, membaca dan belajar, lembut dan baik hati, mentega pun tidak akan meleleh di mulutnya. Aku tidak tahu hal itu, tapi si brengsek Nott malah sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Apakah aku terlalu memperhatikan diriku sendiri, sehingga aku lupa untuk memperhatikan ke arah mana mata Selina memandang? Apakah aku terlalu mempermasalahkan kegetiran hidupku, minum-minum, merokok dan menghabiskan waktu di menara Astronomy, sehingga lupa bahwa di luar sana Selina bisa saja jatuh cinta pada seseorang?_

"_Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Selina dengan berani, meskipun suaranya bergetar._

"_Banyak rumor yang beredar tentangmu," kata Carpenter._

"_Rumor? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Yah, rumor, bahwa kau adalah tunangan seorang Auror berpenampilan menyeramkan..."_

"_Ha?"_

"_Karena itulah, tidak ada cowok yang mendekatimu. Padahal mereka selalu membicarakanmu di kamar mandi cowok... Betapa halusnya kulitmu... betapa indahnya tubuhmu," Carpenter mengamati Selina dengan kurang ajar. "Kurasa kau masih perawan, ataukah kau sudah tidur dengan pacarmu di Auror itu?"_

"_Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan, aku tetap ingin bilang bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini. Dan tidak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu..."_

_Selina berbalik hendak pergi, tapi Carpenter sudah menyambar pinggangnya dan merapatkan tubuh Selina ke tubuhnya._

Jahanam Brengsek, jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhnya!

_Sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh, Selina sudah mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Carpenter lebih cepat. Dia menyambar tongkat sihir itu dan melemparkannya, jauh dari jangkauan Selina._

"_Aku sedang bertaruh dengan teman-temanku, apakah aku bisa tidur denganmu malam ini atau tidak," desah Carpenter, membuat Selina menjerit jijik._

"_Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"_

_Sebelum Carpenter bertindak lebih jauh, aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dan menyerangnya dengan mantra bius, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dan tergeletak pingsan di lantai. Selina memandangku, tampak ketakutan, tapi juga marah. Airmata—entah airmata sedih, atau airmata marah—mengalir di pipinya._

"_Mau apa?" gertaknya. "Mau melakukan padaku seperti yang dilakukannya padaku?"_

"_Apa yang kaulakukan berkeliaran di luar sini hanya karena surat cinta tipuan?"_

"_Semua ini pasti karena kau... Kau yang melakukan trik murahan ini untuk mempermainkanku... Padahal kau sudah berjanji—kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku lagi."_

"_Mengapa kau menghubungkanku dengannya? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?"_

"_Kau—"_

"_Apakah kau tidak akan pernah percaya padaku?"_

"_Tidak... Tidak akan pernah, selamanya..."_

_Kami bertatapan selama beberapa saat, dengan aku, yang merasa seolah telah mati. Perasaanku seolah membeku. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah memilikinya untuk selamanya. Aku mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya dan seberkas sinar putih berkilau keluar dari tongkat itu dan menyambarnya. Lalu, sebelum dia tergeletak di lantai, aku segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menahan tubuhnya._

"_Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" tanya Peter cemas._

"_Mantra Tidur," jawabku, lalu mengangkat tubuh Selina. "Urus Carpenter. Aku akan membawa Selina kembali ke menara Ravenclaw."_

_Dengan tubuh Selina dalam gendonganku, aku segera berjalan menyusuri koridor dan turun ke tempat ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw berada, di balik pintu tak bergagang. Setelah membaringkan Selina di lantai, aku mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi Ramuan Lupa dari balik jubahku dan menuangkan satu teguk ke mulut Selina. Dengan tongkat sihirku, aku memaksanya untuk menelan._

_Dia mengeluarkan suara batuk-batuk kecil, dan sebelum dia benar-benar membuka matanya, aku segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Selina akan melupakan kejadian malam ini. Malam ini dia hanya bertemu Edward Carpenter, hanya Edward Carpenter. James Potter tidak ada dalam ingatannya tentang malam ini._

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku membawa botol berisi Ramuan Lupa dalam kantong jubahku. Ramuan itu diperlukan untuk kesempatan seperti ini, di mana aku perlu seorang hanya melupakan tentang orang tertentu, atau satu hal khusus. Memang agak lebih tidak efektif daripada Mantra Memori, tapi ramuan ini tidak akan terdeteksi, dan tidak bisa dipatahkan. Selina selamanya akan lupa bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan James Potter malam ini. Kejadian ini akan ada dipikirannya, tapi dia tidak akan tahu bahwa itu aku. Jadi, selamanya Selina akan tahu bahwa aku tidak melanggar janji. Aku tidak pernah berada di dekatnnya, setelah aku berjanji untuk menjauhinya.

Dan sampai akhir tahun ajaran, aku selalu menggunakan ramuan itu padanya. Ketika di suatu saat tertentu kami tidak sengaja bertemu di koridor dan bertengkar, atau saat dia menjadi pasanganku dalam kelas Ramuan. Aku selalu membuatnya melupakanku... Aku tidak ingin dia tinggal dalam bayang-bayang mimpi buruk dengan ingatan akan aku dipikirannya. Dia akan melupakan aku dan berbahagia. Tetapi selama masih di Hogwarts, dia tetaplah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Bryan Eastly berjalan berpelukan dengannya, atau menciumnya di koridor. Mereka boleh berkencan, tapi jangan di depanku. Jangan saat aku masih ada di Hogwarts!

Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi aku bertahan di Hogwarts ini. Memandangnya dan menginginkannya, tapi tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Tahun ini, aku pernah berkata pada Fred dan Louis bahwa aku hanya akan memandangnya dan itu memang kulakukan. Aku bahkan pernah mengira bahwa dia adalah gadis Persephone yang pernah kutemui di pesta Halloween. Namun Helen, dengan berapi-api telah mematahkan teori ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa Selina tidak ke mana-mana malam itu, dan tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena sedang didetensi Patil.

Begitulah, kisah awal perjalanan kehidupanku di Hogwarts, sampai tahun ketujuh ini. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang seterusnya akan terjadi, tapi aku ingin sekali liburan Natal cepat datang. Aku ingin berlibur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi di Hogwarts ini. Mungkin setelah berlibur semua orang akan bersikap seperti biasa lagi; Louis kembali ceria; Al dan Rose kembali pada diri mereka sendiri; Fred kembali bersemangat dan Lily, juga Hugo berhenti mengerocokiku tentang apa yang terjadi...

Sincerely

James Potter

PS: Aku sudah mengangkat Peter sebagai pemimpin Rangers, jadi aku bisa bersantai dan mengurus diriku sendiri.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**RR :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih telah me-review KNG 8 chapter 3... Thanks: Drcpie, Rise Star, Lily Purple Lily, ryuu scarlet, megu takuma, Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz, Yuina Noe-chan, yanchan, ochan malfoy, driccha, zean's malfoy, bigfan, shine, Kira, tinaweasley, SeiraAiren, Dandeliona96, Rin, rosejean, Cecilia, Watchfang, DarkBlueSong, Desydrew, atacchan, cla99, kebab, kupinglgsakit :D**

**Kira: Tenang saja, aku tidak akan marah-marah kalau ada yang memaksaku untuk update cepat. Malah aku senang, dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa fanfic ini sedang ditunggu... Tentang kiss 17 tahun: chapter depan, ya :D... Tentang ancaman, ya, itu memang ancamannya:D**

**SeiraAiren: Di antara sekian banyak bab dalam sebuah buku, pasti ada beberapa bab yang tidak sesuai dengan selera masing-masing orang. Tetapi tentu saja, bab itu harus ditulis karena, mungkin saja pengarangnya menganggap hal itu penting... Itu pendapatku :D**

**Rise: KNG 8 sampai chapter 5... :D**

**Cecilia: Tentang mengapa aku selalu membuat Potter (Al), selalu berpasangan dengan Zabini... Pertama, aku suka Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Dan, Zabini adalah satu-satunya pilihan dari Slytherin (teman2 Malfoy) yang tidak menyukai Harry Potter, selain Crabbe dan Goyle. Kedua, kalau kita baca lagi Harry Potter: Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran bab-bab awal**** (****entah bab berapa aku lupa****), Blaise ****Zabini pernah mengakui bahwa Ginny cantik. Memang tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia menyukai Ginny, tapi aku merasa bahwa bisa saja dia menyukai Ginny. Jadi, keinginan Zabini ini (kalau ada) terwujud oleh anaknya... :D**

**DarkBlueSong: Maaf, aku tidak bisa memasukkan kisah Al/Ariella dan Lily/Lysander di KNG ini, karena aku belum tahu kisah mereka nanti seperti apa. Belum ada plot tentang mereka di kepalaku. Tetapi aku sedang berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus kutulis di KNG mereka :D**

**Bigfan: Charlie tampaknya memang tidak berkeluarga (mungkin). Wah, kalo dia punya anak berarti KNG-nya tidak sampai KNG 12 :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 8 chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 8: KETAKUTANMU ADALAH MASALAHKU**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Minggu, 4 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak laki-laki kelas tujuh, Gryffindor**

**Waktu: 11 pm**

Pembaca catatan harian ini, baik yang serius membacanya ataupun tidak. Sekali lagi, aku masih tetap tidak peduli. Tergantung pilihanmu tentu saja. Suka atau tidak suka, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tugasku hanyalah menulis, menyampaikan apa yang kurasakan dan pikirkan agar cacatan harian ini menjadi sebuah roman tak bermutu.

Di lembar-lembar sebelumya, aku sudah menulis bagaimana kisah hidupku selama tahun-tahun awal di Hogwarts, pertemuanku dengan Selina dan bagaimana akhirnya aku terdampar dalam sebuah kelompok yang menamakan diri mereka Hogwarts' Rangers. Kelompok ini tidak membuatku kelihatan seperti berandal, tapi aku merasa seperti berandal. Kau juga pasti akan menganggapku begitu kalau melihat bagaimana penampilanku tanpa jubah Hogwarts.

Tubuhku penuh tato; ada tulisan _Silent Mind _yang ditulis dengan artistikdi dadaku, gambar tengkorak besar di atas perut, gambar abstrak suku-suku pedalaman Indian di sepanjang lenganku dan gambar naga besar di seluruh punggungku. Telinga kiriku berlubang besar dengan anting perak berbentuk batangan besi bulat. Bibirku ditindik, dan rambutku telah dipangkas sangat pendek—berbeda dari rambut Al, yang dibiarkan berantakan seperti rambut Dad.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang tato dan tindikan itu, kecuali para Rangers, Fred, dan Louis yang sempat _shock_ saat melihat tato di lenganku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan lenganmu?" tanya Louis waktu itu.

"Belum pernah dengar sesuatu yang bernama tato?"

"James, kau tahu apa maksudku bertanya begitu," kata Louis jengkel.

"James sedang _stress _, Lou... Siapa lagi yang mau tubuhnya digambar kalau bukan orang tak waras," kata Fred.

Sebagian perkataan Fred ada benarnya. Ketika itu aku memang merasa tak waras. Aku marah dan sakit hati. Rasanya seperti baru saja dikhianati oleh Selina. Dia menyukai orang lain, dan perasaan sukanya itu sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sementara aku ada di sini, menyukainya dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi tak pernah dihiraukannya. Dan hari itu aku membuat tato tanpa menggunakan mantra Penahan Rasa-Sakit. Kupikir dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku akan bisa menghalau rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku. Namun, jarum tajam yang ditusukkan ke kulitku, terus ke lapisan kulit paling bawah sampai ke dagingku, tidak menghalau rasa sakit lain di hatiku. Tubuhku memang sakit, tapi hatiku lebih sakit. Selina telah meninggalkan lubang besar menganga di hatiku, tidak bisa ditutupi oleh siapa pun, kecuali dia.

_Lupakan... aku harus melanjutkan hidupku, kan?_

Dan, setelah semua hal yang terjadi di tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu itu, apakah kau mengira bahwa hari-hari di menara Astronomi selesai? Apakah kau berpendapat bahwa aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi? Dan apakah kau berpikir aku akan menjadi pemuda 17 tahun yang baik menanti NEWT dengan buku-buku tebal bertumpuk di bawah hidungku?

Tentu saja tidak!

Hogwarts' Rangers masih di bawah tanggungjawabku, aku masih ada di Hogwarts dan masih jadi pemimpin mereka. Aku tidak akan membuat hari-hari terakhirku di Hogwarts berlalu dengan cuma-cuma tanpa Wiski Api. Lagipula, Paul Nott tidak akan senang kalau aku tidak ikut-serta dalam perkelahian antar-geng. Fred juga, siapa yang akan menemaninya menghabiskan berbotol-botol Wiski Api dan mendengarkan _curhat _patah hati-nya tentang Lyra Morris, jika aku memutuskan untuk menjadi James Potter yang baik dan berjiwa bersih?

Tenang, aku masih James Potter yang dulu; pemimpin geng berandal; penyuka perkelahian antar-geng, Wiski Api, dan Selina (ya, aku tidak bisa melupakan Selina begitu saja).

Tidak diragukan lagi, sesuai dengan namaku, aku memang benar-benar Potter, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan salah satu bayi terlantar yang diambil Mom dan Dad di jalanan Diagon Alley. Juga, kegetiran hidupku sama sekali tidak mendasar. Sudah jelas-jelas aku adalah Potters: rambut hitam, mata cokelat Mom, bentuk kening Dad (kata Mom bentuk kening seperti itu adalah bentuk kening orang pintar, jika mau berusaha—dia berkata begitu karena nilai OWL-ku tidak begitu memuaskannya), bentuk bibir Mom (kata Al, dia seolah-olah melihat Lily versi cowok, kalau aku tersenyum—itu saat aku melarangnya mengambil beberapa koleksi batu-batuan milik Lily), tulang pipi Mom, tubuh ceking Dad (aku sudah bisa mengatasi hal ini dengan menjadi salah satu Chaser Gryffindor paling hebat. Silakan tanya beberapa cewek yang pernah melewatkan malam bersamaku di Hogwarts' Night Club—menurut mereka, tubuhku seksi); singkatnya, aku adalah Potter dan juga Weasley. Menurutmu darimana aku mendapat segala kecenderungan aneh untuk menguasai dan melindungi semua orang, juga menjadi pemimpin, kalau bukan dari Potter. Dan darimana aku mendapatkan kecenderungan untuk cepat marah dan murka pada hal kecil yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku, kalau bukan dari Weasley.

Saat masih di Hogwarts dulu, aku yakin Mom dan Dad bukanlah remaja yang meledak-ledak, dan suka mempermainkan orang lain. Mom dan Dad tidak menyimpan sisi gelap dalam kehidupan mereka. Jadi, darimana aku mendapatkan kecenderungan untuk bersikap berlawanan dengan apa yang diharapkan orang-orang di sekelilingku? Darimana aku mendapatkan kecenderungan untuk tidak mengikat diriku pada semua peraturan yang ada?

Kurasa pemilihan namalah yang membuatku begini. Namaku berasal dari duo pelanggar-peraturan terkenal yang pernah dimiliki Hogwarts, James Potter dan Sirius Black. Nama-nama itu digabungkan menjadi James Sirius Potter. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Patut dirayakan dengan gendang dan kecapi! Andai saja saat berumur satu jam aku sudah bisa berpikir, aku akan menangis meraung-raung agar mereka mengganti namaku.

Kurasa hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Fred. Tahukah kau siapa nama tengah Fred?

_George_

Yeah, Fred George Weasley...

Fred dan George Weasley merupakan duo pelanggar-peraturan Hogwarts, yang cukup terkenal untuk menggantikan tempat James Potter dan Sirius Black.

Sudahkah kau mengerti mengapa Fred dan aku lebih suka melanggar peraturan daripada hanya duduk diam melihat semua keinginan orang dewasa terpenuhi? Kami mendapatkan sisi gelap itu dari pendahulu kami, jadi jangan menghakimi kami terlalu keras.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada perbedaan. Aku bukan jiblakan nyata di kertas karbon dari James Potter dan Sirius Black. Aku adalah pribadi yang merdeka—diriku sendiri, dengan kecenderungan Weasley dan Potter yang setara, _fifty-fifty_. Jadi, tentu saja, aku berbeda.

Menurut Dad, James Potter dan Sirius Black berubah menjadi pemuda-pemuda yang lebih baik saat mereka di kelas tujuh. James Potter malah berhasil berkencan dengan gadis yang dicintainya, yang entah sejak kapan—mungkin sama sepertiku 'sejak pertama kali bertemu'. Berbeda dari keduanya, aku tidak berubah. Saat ini aku kelas tujuh, dan aku tetaplah James Sirius Potter yang dulu. Aku tidak berubah, tidak untuk siapa pun.

Oke, sejujurnya aku mau saja berubah kalau Selina menginginkanku. Tetapi dia tidak menginginkanku. Mengapa dia harus menginginkanku, kalau ada Bryan Eastly, Ketua Murid yang pintar, baik hati, lembut, suka menolong, mencintai sesama, tidak melanggar peraturan, dicintai semua staf Hogwarts dan berbagai hal baik lainnya?

Tentu saja, dia tidak menginginkan James Sirius Potter!

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Aku benci segala sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Bryan Eastley.

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 7 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts' Night Club**

**Waktu: Setelah tengah malam**

Darah, jeritan kesakitan, kekerasan dan adrenalin yang berpacu cepat merupakan hal biasa dalam kehidupan malamku. Aku suka mendengar debaran jantungku sendiri, aku suka api yang membakar dadaku, dan aku suka gerakan tangan dan kaki tanpa tongkat sihir. Itu lebih membuatku bersemangat daripada ayunan tongkat sihir, tanpa gerakan apa pun.

Seperti malam ini...

Perkelahian ini adalah sesuatu yang kunantikan. Meninju Nott, berkelit menghindar, meninju lagi, terhantam tinju merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tetapi malam ini berbeda, rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Rahangku baru saja ditinju dengan sangat keras—mungkin separuh gigiku rontok—oleh Paul Nott, boss Slytherin yang merasa dirinya lebih hebat dari siapa pun. Dan aku benar-benar kesakitan. Dia pasti memakai cincin besi di jari-jarinya.

_Jahanam brengsek!_

"Ayo bangun. Mana_ spirit_-mu, Potter!" suara kaleng rombeng berisi kerikil milik Nott terdengar, mengalahkan suara-suara gedebuk tinju dan orang jatuh di sekitar kami. "Ayolah, di sini dingin. Bukankah kita harus bergerak agar tetap hangat?"

Lantai marmer kasar di bawah tubuhku memang sangat dingin. Apalagi di bawah sana salju telah turun memutihkan halaman Hogwarts dan puncak pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang. Di tengah kebekuan ini aku merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di sudut bibirku, menetes di lantai marmer. Aku berdarah. Ya, dan aku suka... Terlebih saat ini, saat aku baru saja mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan.

"Hei, bangun!"

Nott menyenggol tubuhku dengan kakinya yang bersepatu bot. Aku memandang sepatu itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian mendorong sepatu itu dari tubuhku.

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah mampus, Potter... Ayo, bangun!"

Aku bergerak bangun, sedikit terhuyung, tapi syukurlah, bisa berdiri tegak. Rahangku sakit dan kepalaku pusing. Hanya itu, selebihnya aku baik-baik saja. Namun saat memandang Nott lagi, dia telah berubah menjadi tiga. Aku mengerjap, memfokuskan pandangan padanya, tapi Nott masih berjumlah tiga orang. Yah, tak diragukan lagi; aku mungkin telah menghabiskan Wiski Api lebih dari yang bisa ditampung kesadaranku. Atau, tinju besi Nott mungkin saja telah menghancurkan saraf mataku yang paling sensitif.

"Kau curang, Nott," kataku serak, menunjuknya. "Satu lawan tiga... pantas saja kau berhasil membuatku jatuh."

Ketiga Nott memandangku agak bingung selama beberapa detik, lalu tertawa.

"Potter... Potter, kau mabuk... Mengapa? Sedang mengalami depresi? Apakah si gadis tercinta tidak membalas perasaanmu yang paling dalam itu? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering bersama Bryan Eastley, kan?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku, Brengsek!" gertakku, melangkah ke arahnya, berusaha meninju Nott yang berdiri paling kiri, tapi malah meninju tempat kosong. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan, terhuyung, terus terhuyung, dan menabrak Fred yang bertarung melawan Harper di depan kami. Akibatnya, Fred dan aku terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk keras di lantai, sedangkan Harper dan Nott tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Brengsek, James, apa yang kaulakukan?" Fred mengumpat dan menyingkirkan aku dari tubuhnya, membuatku terbaring di lantai lagi.

"Duo Potter/Weasley yang konyol," kata Harper, tertawa.

"Ya, tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kekonyolan ini. Teman-teman, ayo pergi!" kata Nott, pada teman-temannya yang bertarung di sekitarnya.

"Hei... Hei, sebentar!" Fred segera bangkit.

Nott menyeringai, tapi tampaknya tidak ingin meladeni Fred. Karena setelah itu, dengan tangannya dia memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk segera meninggalkan menara Astronomi.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menghalau rasa sakit di kepala dan mencoba untuk menyatu dengan dinginnya lantai marmer di bawah tubuhku.

"Hei, bangun idiot!" suara Fred terdengar lagi, bersamaan dengan pipiku yang ditempuk dengan keras oleh seseorang.

Aku membuka mata.

"Fred, mengapa kau juga berubah jadi tiga?" tanyaku, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Dia mabuk," kata suara Peter.

"Tampaknya begitu," Fred terdengar stress. "Sial, kalau saja kita menang, aku bisa mendapatkan 200 Galleon itu... Mengapa dia memilih mabuk di saat seperti ini?"

"Wajar saja, Selina Fluge dan Bryan Eastley duduk bersama di perpustakaan sebelum makan malam," kata Peter, memberi informasi dengan sukarela.

Tinjuku terayun tanpa kusadari, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang bergerak bangun secara otomatis, seakan digerakkan oleh remote kontrol. Bunyi gedebuk keras, buku-buku jari menghantam daging, membuatku menyadari bahwa tinjuku menghantam wajah seseorang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, James?" Fred berseru, terkejut.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku, dan melihat Peter yang berjumlah tiga, berbaring di lantai. Tampak _shock_, memegang pipinya yang terkena tinju.

"Siapa yang berani menyebut Bryan Eastley di depan?" gertakku keras, memandang enam Rangers di sekelilingku dan Fred. "Mana brengsek yang menyebut Eastley di depanku? Mana orangnya? Mana?"

"Ya, ampun!" Fred mendesah keras. "Mantra Aquamenti dalam hitungan ketiga!"

Perintah itu tidak pada siapa-siapa, tapi para Rangers—tanpa peduli kalau aku adalah pemimpin mereka—langsung mengarahkan tongkat sihir padaku, bahkan sebelum hitungan ketiga. Dan aku berdiri di sana dengan tubuh basah kuyup dari kepala sampai kaki, tersiram air yang berasal tujuh tongkat sihir di sekelilingku.

"Brengsek, hentikan! Atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" gertakku. Tubuhku menggigil kedinginan dan radang dinding bisa saja menyerangku dalam beberapa detik.

"Sudah sadar?" Fred mengamatiku, memberi isyarat agar mantra segera ditarik kembali.

Fred berjalan mendekatiku, lalu menepuk pipiku, seakan aku adalah anak kecil nakal yang sedang dipuji dan dikecam di saat yang sama oleh orangtuanya.

"Menyingkirlah, Fred," gertakku, menjauh darinya, lalu memandang para Rangers. "Aku minta maaf!"

"Sudah sewajarnya, terutama padaku," kata Peter. "Kau meninjuku, kan?"

"Ya, aku minta maaf," kataku tak sabar, lalu melanjutkan, "Sudah saatnya kalian berpatroli, bukan?"

Para Rangers mengangguk, kecuali Peter yang mendengus. Tak menpedulikannya, aku segera melanjutkan,

"Hati-hati di koridor bawah tanah! Anak-anak Slytherin tampaknya mulai mencurigai kegiatan kita. Juga si Ketua Murid brengsek, yang suka mengenduskan hidung besarnya pada urusan semua orang... Walaupun begitu, kalian tidak boleh sembarangan menyerang orang. Mengerti!"

Semua mengangguk. Dan sementara para Ranger mulai berlalu, aku memandang Fred, yang masih mengamatiku.

"Kau sudah benar-benar sadar?" tanya Fred.

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan terkapar di rumah sakit karena radang dingin..." gertakku, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, lalu memproduksi udara hangat untuk mengeringkan tubuh.

"Jadi, Bryan Eastley dan Selina Fluge—"

Aku mengayunkan tinjuku dengan cepat ke wajah Fred, tapi Fred mengangkat tangannya dan menangkis secara refleks.

"Kau tidak bisa meninjuku, karena aku menyebut 'Bryan Eastley'," Fred mendesis di depanku.

"_Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut nama jahanam itu di depanku_..."

Aku mengayunkan tinju lagi, tapi Fred berhasil berkelit.

"Kau selalu kehilangan tenagamu kalau sedang mabuk, kan, Jammie... Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lahir..."

"Benarkah, Freddie, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya... Kurasa aku memang harus mencaritahu kebenaran itu. Jadi berhenti menghindar dan serang aku!"

Fred menyeringai, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memandangku seperti cara Nott memandangku.

"Pengecut," seruku, namun ekspresinya tak berubah.

_Keparat!_

Fred tampaknya menikmati situasi ini. Dia tahu malam ini aku menginginkan kekerasan dan darah. Tetapi keinginan itu tidak tersalurkan karena para Slytherin telah pergi. Jadi Fred adalah harapanku satu-satunya.

"Lyra Morris pasti juga berpikir seperti itu—maksudku bahwa kau _pengecut_!" seruku, dan ekspresi Fred langsung berubah.

_Bagus!_

Lyra Morris memang berguna untuk memancing emosi Fred.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Freddie?" tanyaku, menyeringai. "Kurasa Lyra Morris tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya... Kau selalu menciumnya, ingat? Di koridor, di kelas, di lapangan Quidditch, di mana-mana... Dan, dari caramu menciumnya, semua orang tahu kau jatuh cinta padanya. Aku yakin sekali Lyra tahu... Menurutku, dia menunggumu untuk bersikap sebagai ksatria sejati dan mengajaknya kencan. Tetapi karena kau _pengecut__—_"

Wajah Fred berubah ungu dan matanya menyipit tajam.

_Selamat datang di duniaku, Fred_!

"—Lyra meninggalkanmu... Mungkin saja, di Amerika sana, dia sudah bertemu seorang cowok yang adalah lelaki sejati, bukan _pengecut_!"

_Ayo, ayo, serang aku_!

Fred menghela nafas tajam, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya menyeringai.

_Kendali diri yang lumayan!_

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jammie?" balasnya. "Aku tidak lihat kaumelakukan sesuatu pada Selina Fluge... Kalau berbicara tentang _pengecut_, kurasa kau lebih pengecut daripada aku. Selina Fluge ada di hadapanmu, di kelas, di Aula Besar, di perpustakaan, di halaman. Tetapi apa yang kaulakukan? Melarikan diri? Menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut? Mau menjadi pahlawan idiot yang cukup senang hanya memandangnya dari jauh, berharap dia bahagia, melihatnya bahagia sudah membuatmu bahagia? Siapa yang percaya tipuan seperti itu, Jammie? Yang pasti aku tidak percaya. Aku hanya percaya bahwa kau adalah _pengecut _yang tidak mau berusaha—"

"Tutup mulut, Fred!"

Oke, aku tahu, kata-kata Fred memang benar. Tetapi dia tidak perlu mengucapkannya dengan nada menghina seperti itu, kan?

"Ayolah, Jammie, kau memang harus mengakui bahwa kau _pengecut_... Kau bahkan tidak ingin mendengar seseorang menyebut Bryan Eastley di depanmu..."

"Kubilang, tutup mulut, Fred!"

Tetapi Fred terus saja bicara.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, lakukan sesuatu, dong! Bawa dia di lemari sapu, dan cium dia sampai kalian tak bisa bernafas. Atau keluarkan uang, berikan berapa pun yang dia inginkan asalkan dia mau berkencan denganmu... Kembangkan otakmu yang kreatif itu, Jammie, jangan bersembunyi saja seperti _pengecut_—"

BUKK!

Berhasil... akhirnya aku berhasil meninju Fred. Hidungnya berdarah. Bagus!

Fred agak terhuyung, tapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Dia menegakkan diri dan memandangku dengan mata yang berkilat penuh dendam. Setelah menyeka darah yang mengalir di bawah hidungnya, dia bergerak ke arahku. Sementara aku menunggu dengan penuh harap. Aku tahu sebentar lagi, perkelahian hebat seperti yang sudah sering terjadi, akan terjadi lagi di tempat ini.

Sincerely.

James Potter

PS: Fred dan aku memerlukan waktu dua hari untuk menyembuhkan memar-memar di wajah kami. Tetapi tidak ada yang peduli; bahkan Louis, Roxy, Al, Rose, Lily dan Hugo. Setelah tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka mengedikkan kepala dan berlalu. Benar... Siapa yang peduli kalau Fred dan James, dua murid paling _pengecut_ se-Hogwarts, babak belur.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Ruang kelas kosong lantai dasar.**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam**

Ruangan ini lembab dan kotor. Dindingnya kusam dan lumutan, tampaknya ada mikroorganisme yang hidup dan merajalela di dinding itu. Langit-langit ruangan sudah bocor dengan sarang laba-laba, dan laba-laba hidup yang bergelantungan di benang-benangnya. Lantainya penuh debu, sangat tebal, entah sudah berapa tahun tidak dibersihkan. Sementara kursi-kursi dan mejanya sangat bobrok, sesungguhnya tidak bisa dipakai. Namun, ini adalah ruangan terbaik pilihan Lily dan Hugo. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari anak-anak _manja _berusia 14 tahun.

Tetapi, aku tahu semua ini sia-sia. Mengumpulkan kami semua di sini dengan alasan pertemuan keluarga, tapi sebenarnya ingin mencaritahu apa yang terjadi pada semua orang, adalah kesia-siaan belaka. Mengapa Lily dan Hugo tidak mengurus diri mereka sendiri, tanpa melibatkan diri dalam masalah kami? Kurasa jiwa kekeluargaan dalam diri mereka membuat mereka merasa perlu untuk memastikan kesuraman dan kepedihan hilang dari mata kami.

_Sia-sia!_

Yah, setelah mengerocokiku selama beberapa hari ini, tanpa hasil, Lily dan Hugo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan keluarga. Karena itulah, saat ini kami berkumpul dalam ruangan jelek dan duduk di kursi bobrok ini, mendengarkan Lily dan Hugo berpidato secara bergantian tentang betapa pentingnya sebuah keluarga.

"—keluarga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apa pun yang terjadi. Keluarga akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan mereka..." kata Lily, penuh perasaan.

"Dan dengan keluarga, kita semua harus berbagi. Kalian tidak perlu merana sendiri dalam ketidakpastian dan kesedihan, karena keluarga mengulurkan tangannya pada kalian semua," kata Hugo, sok dewasa.

_Oh, tutup mulut!_

Pidato ini lebih membosankan daripada kuliah Perang Raksasa Binns.

"Aku telah melihat suatu hal aneh terjadi pada semua orang sejak awal November," kata Lily, memandang kami satu persatu, seperti cara Dad saat berbicara di pertemuan keluarga The Burrow. "Pertama Louis—" dia memandang Louis, yang sedang memandang sarang laba-laba di atas kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu yang aneh padamu. Dan kurasa kalian semua juga melihat itu, terutama kau, James!" Dia mendelik padaku.

Aku mengabaikannya.

Entah mengapa, Lily merasa akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas sikap aneh yang terjadi pada semua orang. Dia—dan Hugo juga, tampaknya berpikir bahwa aku bisa mengatasi semua masalah keluarga, dan bisa menciptakan keceriaan dalam satu lambaian tongkat sihir. Tetapi, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan itu. Aku tidak bisa mengubah kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan. Kalau ada mantra untuk itu, aku juga mau mempelajarinya.

"Lalu Roxy," lanjut Lily, memandang Roxy, yang entah mengapa tampak malu. Wajahnya memerah, dan dia memberikan cengiran salah tingkah pada Lily dan Hugo yang tidak peduli.

Fred mendengus pelan. Mungkin takut Lily atau Hugo mendengarnya.

Yah, Fred—dan aku, juga Roxy, Louis, Al memang pantas untuk takut. Lily dan Hugo berhasil mengumpulkan kami semua di sini dengan ancaman: jika tak ada satu pun dari kami yang datang malam ini, mereka akan menulis surat pada orangtua masing-masing dengan harapan akan diadakan pertemuan keluarga di The Burrow liburan Natal ini untuk membahas masalah remaja—masalah kami.

_Cocok... sangat cocok!_

Mereka memang cocok ditempatkan Slytherin. Licik dan suka memanipulasi.

"Roxy, kau selalu terlihat ceria... tersenyum pada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Jadi, Hugo dan aku memutuskan bahwa mungkin sedang terjadi sesuatu. Lalu, Al—"

Al menyeringai pada Lily. Kelihatannya dia menganggap pertemuan ini lelucon.

Bagus, Al, kau akan segera melihat sisi Slytherin Lily. Dan akan menjadi orang pertama yang dibahas dalam pertemuan keluarga liburan Natal ini.

"Kau sama seperti Louis," lanjut Lily keras, mendelik pada Al.

"Lalu Rose," kata Hugo cepat, mungkin mencegah Lily mengumpat dan memaki-maki Al.

Kuberitahu, ya, Lily bukanlah gadis polos, pendiam, patuh, seperti tampak dari luar. Kurasa dia agak mirip denganku dalam beberapa hal, tapi aku tidak akan menyebutnya di sini. Yang pasti dia tahu beberapa kata makian yang bisa membuat Mom pingsan.

Sementara itu, Rose duduk seperti patung pualam, tak tersentuh. Dia tidak tersenyum, tidak menyeringai dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk memandang Lily dan Hugo bergantian, seperti sedang menunggu kehancuran.

Kami semua memandang Rose sekarang. Bahkan Louis yang asyik ngelamun, berhenti ngelamun dan memandang Rose.

"Kau tampak aneh..." lanjut Hugo, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Rose.

Rose mengedikkan kepala sedikit, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain itu.

Kami menunggu selama beberapa detik, berharap dia melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baik," kata Lily kecewa, lalu memandang kami yang lain. "Maksud dari pertemuan ini adalah berbicara... Aku ingin kalian semua berbicara apa saja—apa pun, yang ada di pikiran kalian. Hugo dan aku telah berbicara, sekarang giliran kalian. James, Fred, Louis, silahkan salah satu dari kalian duluan!"

Fred dan aku saling pandang, sementara Louis kembali memandang sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan di atas kepalanya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Fred, maupun aku hanya diam.

Al benar... Ini hanyalah lelucon. Buat apa aku melibatkan diri di pertemuan konyol ini!

Fred tampaknya berpikiran sama. Dia bergerak sedikit hendak bangkit.

"Aunt Angelina akan menerima laporan burung hantu malam ini, bahwa kau, Fred, merokok di usia 14 tahun—"

"_Apa_?" Fred dan aku nyaris berteriak dan suara kami bergema di ruang ini, seperti mikroorganisme yang bersemayam di dinding batu sedang mencoba untuk berlatih bicara dengan meniru kami. Yang lain, selain Lily dan Hugo, tampak terpana.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku juga nyaris berteriak. Karena saat Fred mulai merokok, aku ada di sampingnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau Lily tahu tentang Fred, berarti dia juga tahu tentang aku.

_Sial_!

Fred mendelik pada Lily, matanya berkilat dengan keinginan untuk mencekik Lily sampai mati. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi Lily mendelik padaku. Delikannya membuatku yakin bahwa dia tahu siapa yang bersama Fred waktu itu.

_Sial lagi!_

"Baik," gertak Fred, mendelik pada Lily dan Hugo. "Aku harus bicara tentang apa?"

"Apa saja—apa saja yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini..." kata Hugo.

"Oke, er—" Fred tampak salah tingkah dan aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Fred. "Aku—yah, berkat seseorang yang mengatai aku pengecut," dia mendelik padaku. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ke Amerika musim panas nanti... Aku akan berbicara pada Lyra tentang—er, perasaanku."

_Apa?_

Diluar dugaan...

Bagus... Fred telah menyatakan dirinya sebagai _bukan_ _pengecut_. Bagaimana dengan aku? Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu Selina. Tidak mungkin aku menyatakan cinta abadiku padanya. Aku akan langsung ditolak seperti waktu itu. Dan, dia tentu akan menganggapku sebagai orang yang tidak berpendirian dan suka melanggar janji.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan memandang Roxy yang tampak senang bahwa Fred akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Lyra Morris.

"Bagus, Freddie," bisikku. "Aku akan menemanimu ke Amerika musim panas nanti, siapa tahu aku bertemu cewek Amerika berambut merah gelap."

"Oh, diamlah, Jammie!"

"Bagus sekali, Fred... Sekarang giliranmu untuk berbicara, James," kata Lily.

Fred memberikan kedipan dan yang lain memandangku.

_Sial!_

_Apakah aku harus membuka semua rahasiaku?_

"Er, aku—setelah seseorang yang mengatakan aku _pengecut_," Fred menyeringai, dan aku mendelik padanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk mengejar cewek yang kucintai..."

_Sialan, apakah aku sedang meniru Fred_?

Tampaknya memang begitu.

Semua memberikan pandangan heran padaku. Wajar saja, selain Fred dan Louis, tidak ada yang tahu aku menyukai Selina.

"Siapa?" tanya Lily dan Roxy tampak tertarik.

"Seorang gadis cantik... Tetapi pertama-tama aku harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, setelah itu kalian akan tahu siapa dia... Semester depan dia mungkin sudah jadi milikku," aku berbicara tegas dan berusaha tampak meyakinkan.

Kelihatannya memang meyakinkan karena Lily dan Roxy mengangguk, tampak senang. Sementara Fred menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, hampir saja hilang di rambutnya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku 'harus mengembangkan ide-ide kreatif di otakku', kan?" bisikku. "Aku akan memikirkan beberapa cara bagus untuk mendapatkan Selina."

"Bagus..." kata Fred. "Itu namanya pemberani..."

_Hahaha_

Jelas sekali aku sedang menipu diri sendiri. Otakku tidak berfungsi dengan baik... Sungguh, tidak ada ide cemerlang di otakku ini! Aku berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuat Lily dan Hugo tutup mulut. Dan tampaknya Fred juga percaya. Tetapi baguslah, dia tidak akan menyebutku _pengecut_ setelah ini.

"Louis," kata Hugo pelan.

Louis bergerak sedikit. Kami semua memandangnya, kecuali Rose yang memandang lurus ke depan, kelihatan tak tersentuh.

"Yah, aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang ini pada kalian semua, karena aku benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menyimpannya sendiri," kata Louis mulai, suaranya terdengar jernih dan mata bersinar aneh. Tidak seperti Louis yang biasanya. Seperti ada pribadi lain, menghilangkan cowok manja dan suka merajuk yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh," katanya. "Kalian mungkin akan menganggapku gila... Tetapi ini benar-benar terjadi—"

Dia lalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang seorang gadis bernama Alice Longbottom, yang akhirnya dihapuskan dari dunia ini dan bergabung dengan dunia para Peri.

"—kalian tidak mengingatnya, karena memori tentang dia sudah dihapus dari ingatan semua orang. Tetapi dia tidak terhapuskan dari ingatanku... aku terus mengingatnya karena aku tahu dia ada. Aku bahkan tak mengenal diriku sendiri lagi, karena begitu merindukannya... Jadi, aku—aku selalu pergi ke Hutan Terlarang. Aku yakin di sudut gelap Hutan itu ada jalan masuk ke negeri peri—"

Hening total.

Semua memandang Louis, terpana, termasuk Rose.

Wajah Louis benar-benar sedih dan terpukul. Nyata sekali dia jatuh cinta pada gadis—yang kalau memang benar-benar ada—bernama Alice Longbottom. Tetapi aku merasa bahwa cerita Louis itu sangat mengada-ada. Dan sekali lagi keinginan untuk tertawa tidak terbendung, tapi Lily berhasil membaca pikiranku. Dia mendelik. Aku lalu menggigit bagian dalam pipiku agar tidak tertawa. Namun, Fred tampaknya tidak bisa menguasai diri. Dia mendengus tertawa dan aku juga tertawa beberapa detik kemudian.

Roxy, Lily dan Hugo mendelik padaku dan Fred; Al tampak tak peduli—kelihatannya dia tetap tak akan tergerak meskipun Louis mengatakan dia baru saja mencium Profesor Padma Patil di lemari sapu; Rose tampak tak bergeming. Sedangkan Louis, memandang Fred dan aku dengan perasaan sakit hati yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Kami langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Kurasa aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang harus kukatakan... Aku pergi dulu!" dia bangkit.

"Aku percaya padamu..." kata Lily, membuat Louis terduduk kembali di kursi bobroknya, dan kami yang lain memandang Lily.

_Potter sejati_...

Selalu percaya pada apa pun, meskipun itu sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dipercayai. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Lily adalah Potter sejati. Tidak ada keraguan lagi...

"Mengapa?" tanya Louis tak percaya.

"Karena ini dunia sihir, Lou... Apa pun terjadi di sini... Sihir dan keajaiban ada di mana-mana. Aku belum pernah melihat peri-peri itu, tapi Mom, juga Hagrid pernah mengatakan bahwa ada bangsa peri di Hutan Terlarang dan aku percaya pada mereka. Aku juga percaya padamu sekarang... Karena itu Hugo dan aku—" dia mendelik pada Hugo, yang cepat-cepat mengangguk. "akan selalu bersedia membantumu kalau kau memerlukan bantuan..."

Louis terpana selama beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak awal November.

"Thanks Lil, mulai sekarang kau adalah sepupu favoritku," katanya, lalu memberikan pandangan jengkel pada Fred dan aku.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya," kataku cepat.

"Ya, betul," sambung Fred.

"Begini, Lou—"

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi—" Fred menyelaku dengan cepat, dan aku bersyukur karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Oke, aku memang percaya apa yang baru saja diceritakan Louis. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Lily: ini dunia sihir, semua hal aneh dan ajaib terjadi di sini. Yah, aku percaya itu. Namun, menurutku tidak mungkin lagi bagi Louis untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Dia sudah pergi ke dunia lain, yang siapa pun tidak akan bisa menemuinya.

"—kurasa itu akan membuatmu lega. Namun, menurutku kau harus melupakan gadis itu—"

"Mengapa?" tanya Louis.

"Yah, karena gadis itu tidak seperti Lyra dan Sel—"

Aku mendelik pada Fred.

"Yah, Lyra dan gadis yang disukai James. Gadismu—siapa namanya?"

"Alice..."

"Ya, Alice... Tidak tinggal di dunia manusia. Dia tinggal di dunia peri dan kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Karena itu, kau harus melupakannya..."

Louis tidak bergerak, bibirnya mengeras, pertanda dia tidak setuju dengan Fred.

"Baik," kata Lily, setelah beberapa detik hening. "Walaupun begitu, kami semua akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu, Lou..."

Louis tersenyum pada Lily, yang balas tersenyum. Kemudian Lily mengalihkan pandangannya pada Roxy.

"Er, baiklah, giliranku untuk berbicara jujur, ya?" Roxy tersenyum pada kami semua yang tidak balas tersenyum. "Baik," dia mendengus. "Aku berkencan dengan seseorang..."

Fred mengeluarkan seringai yang bisa menandingi seringai Nott.

"Lorcan Scamander..."

"Benar," Roxy balas menyeringai. "Dengar Fred, juga kalian semua, aku jatuh cinta padanya... Aku—aku tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan itu, tapi aku bahagia setiap kali dia ada di dekatku. Dan—oh ya, orangtuanya sudah berbicara pada Mom dan Dad."

"Apa?" Fred tampak benar-benar _shock_. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Dan Dad—dia benar-benar pengertian—sudah mengijinkan aku berkencan dengan Lorcan. Jadi, Fred, tidak boleh ada penyerangan di koridor, tidak boleh ada kutukan yang dikirim lewat pos burung hantu. Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku akan langsung menulis pada Dad untuk tidak mengijinkanmu ke Amerika musim panas nanti..."

Fred menyeringai lagi.

"Roxie, musim panas nanti aku sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts. Aku adalah orang dewasa dan bebas melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan."

Roxy mendelik, lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Kalau kau memantrainya, meninjunya atau apa pun, Freddie, aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi selamanya. Kau dengar aku, aku serius, selamanya aku tidak akan bicara denganmu."

Ruangan hening lagi.

"Baiklah..." kata Lily, tampak agak stress. "Giliranmu Al!"

"Silahkan Rose, kehormatan pertama kuberikan padamu..." Al mengangguk pada Rose.

Dan Rose berbicara, seperti sedang menghapal sesuatu dari buku Mantra.

"Sebenarnya aku takut pada sesuatu... Aku takut tidak lulus ujian. Aku khawatir akan apa yang terjadi padaku setelah lulus Hogwarts."

"Aku juga sama," kata Al cepat. "Dad ingin aku jadi Auror, tetapi aku ingin jadi pemain Quidditch. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Auror oke juga..."

Fred, Louis, Roxy, Lily, Hugo dan aku saling pandang. Pandangan mereka merefleksikan apa yang aku sendiri pikirkan. Aku tahu bahwa Rose, maupun Al tidak menceritakan informasi yang sebenarnya ingin kami ketahui.

"Rose," Lily mulai, tapi Rose segera bangkit dan tersenyum paksa pada Lily.

"Aku harus pergi, Lil... Ada esai Transfigurasi yang harus kutulis. _Bye _semua!"

Rose setengah berjalan dan setengah berlari ke luar kelas.

"Yah, aku juga... _bye_!"

Al segera menyusulnya, meninggalkan kami, yang segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Roxy.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Roxy segera, sebelum salah satu dari kami membuka mulut. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan sesekali menghindari pandangan kami.

Tak diragukan lagi, memang terjadi sesuatu di Irlandia.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu di Irlandia," kata Lily. "Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi di sana, Roxy!"

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Roxy, berpikir. "Rose dan Al mulai bersikap aneh pagi hari setelah pesta penutupan pertandingan persahabatan itu... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di pesta itu karena Lorcan dan aku pergi ke rumah kakek dan neneknya, dan baru kembali ke penginapan pagi hari—"

"Kau tidur dengannya?" Fred bertanya dengan suara sedingin es.

"Tidak..." balas Roxy, dengan nada yang sama. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, Lorcan tidur di kamarnya dan aku tidur di kamar tamu. Di rumah itu ada kakek dan neneknya, juga peri rumah. Puas?"

"Belum... aku ingin cerita lengkap apa yang terjadi malam itu. Dan aku ingin—"

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Rose, Roxy?" tanya Hugo cepat, mungkin untuk mencegah pertengkaran antar-saudara, karena Fred kelihatannya tidak akan berhenti bicara kalau diberi kesempatan.

"Maafkan aku, Hugo. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kata Roxy, setelah melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Fred.

"Dengan siapa mereka pergi ke pesta dansa itu?" tanyaku.

"Al pergi bersama Zabini, sedangkan Rose bersama Rosen Krum."

"Apakah Krum melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Hugo cemas.

"Tentu saja, tidak... Tapi aku tidak yakin," Roxy berpikir sebentar. "Kita bisa menulis pada Dom agar dia bertanya pada Terry."

"Yah, dan Terry bisa bertanya pada adiknya... Ide yang bagus..." kata Lily.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Roxy tampak agak bingung antara berbicara atau tetap tutup mulut. Kami semua memandangnya, menunggu.

"Omong-omong, dia, Rose—er, mencium Scorpius Malfoy..." katanya, terdengar seperti agak merasa bersalah.

"APA?"

Berita ini cukup mengagetkan, sehingga untuk beberapa saat kami semua hanya terpana. Tetapi kukira ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Aku sudah melihat kecenderungan ke arah sana sejak Rose dan Malfoy pertama kali bertemu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa Rose _naksir _Malfoy? Siapa pun yang melihat cara mereka mereka bertengkar pasti akan melihat bahwa selain kemarahan, ada sesuatu yang lain dalam mata masing-masing saat mereka saling mendelik.

Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai Malfoy, tapi kalau memang mereka saling menyukai mengapa aku harus melarangnya? Selama semua orang bahagia, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Satu hal lagi, menurutku ini menarik. Uncle Ron pasti akan murka, dan kemurkaan Uncle Ron adalah tontonan menarik, yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Lagipula, Uncle Ron tidak boleh menyalahkan Rose, kalau akhirnya dia berkencan dengan Malfoy. Yang patut disalahkan adalah Uncle Ron sendiri. Siapa yang berbicara tentang Malfoy di rumah? Siapa yang memperlihatkan Scorpius Malfoy pada Rose di stasiun King's Cross? Dan siapa yang menanamkan nama 'Scorpius Malfoy' di kepala Rose? Uncle Ron-lah yang melakukan semuanya. Meskipun pembicaraan tentang keluarga Malfoy selalu negatif, tapi Uncle Ron tetap sudah membuat Rose mengenal 'Scorpius', bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Lalu Rose, yang mungkin telah menyimpulkan—dari cerita-cerita Uncle Ron—bahwa Scorpius Malfoy adalah anak laki-laki jelek bermuka pucat, hidung besar, dahi nong-nong, mata juling, gigi tongos; tentu saja terkejut, saat tiba di King's Cross untuk pertama kalinya dan melihat 'Scorpius'. Dia tidak menduga bahwa 'Scorpius' adalah anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun yang _cute_.

"Tidak... tidak seperti itu," kata Roxy tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak apa?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak seperti dugaan kalian... Mereka tidak berkencan," kata Roxy dengan ketegasan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Hugo, kelihatannya menyesal Rose tidak berkencan dengan Malfoy.

Nah, benarkan dugaanku... Tidak ada yang terkejut kalau akhirnya Rose dan Malfoy berkencan. Hugo tampaknya ingin sekali menyampaikan berita menarik ini pada ayahnya. Rupanya dia juga senang melihat ayahnya murka.

"Karena Rose tidak jatuh cinta pada Scorpius..." jawab Roxy sederhana.

"Yah, kalau berbicara tentang cinta, kita tidak bisa membantahnya," kata Lily, sok tahu. "Padahal aku mengharapkan Rose dan Malfoy akhirnya berkencan... Malfoy-lah yang memberi Rose ciuman pertama."

_Ya, ampun!_

Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Lily penuh dengan romantisme? Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan gen romantisme ini, karena Dad sama sekali tidak romantis.

"Itu karena kau melihat semua hal dari sisi romantisnya," tukas Fred agak jengkel. "Omong-omong, ada yang mengajakmu kencan?"

"Belum," jawab Lily, mendelik pada Fred, lalu padaku. "Apakah kalian mengancam anak-anak yang ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku memang tidak ingin kau berkencan saat masih sekolah, tapi aku tidak pernah mengancam anak-anak lain."

"Benarkah?" Lily tampak agak bingung. "Lalu mengapa tidak ada yang mengajakku kencan? Teman-teman sekamarku punya teman kencan... Apakah aku—"

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penampilan..." kata Roxy cepat. "Kau cantik, Lily... Bahkan lebih cantik dari beberapa cewek yang mengaku diri mereka cantik. Kukira cowok-cowok itulah yang buta, tidak melihat bidadari di depan mata..."

"Thanks, Roxy," kata Lily tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku malah senang kalau cowok-cowok itu tidak mengajakmu kencan, Lil... Harapanku bahwa kau hanya boleh berkencan setelah lulus Hogwarts akhirnya terlaksana," kataku tersenyum sayang pada Lily.

Lily mendelik, kemudian memandang Roxy lagi.

"Roxy, kau belum bilang mengapa Rose mencium Malfoy..."

Wajah Roxy memerah, dan dia tampak salah tingkah.

"Er, sebenarnya ini salahku. Aku—" dia lalu bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di Irlandia: tentang Rose yang senewen, diberi Wisky Api dan akhirnya mencium Scorpius Malfoy.

"Apakah menurutmu Rose akan bercerita tentang masalahnya kalau kita memberinya Wisky Api?" tanya Hugo, setelah Roxy selesai bercerita.

"Bisa jadi," jawabku.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Rose saat mabuk.

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Kurasa aku sudah lebih dewasa dalam hal 'kencan'. Aku tidak lagi menganggap itu masalah, karena semua orang berhak 'berkencan' kalau mereka memang ingin.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Koridor lantai satu**

**Waktu: Setelah pertemuan keluarga.**

Setelah pertemuan keluarga yang menurutku agak aneh dengan beberapa informasi menyenangkan dari Fred, Louis dan Roxy, kami kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing. Lily dan Hugo menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, sedangkan Fred, Roxy, Louis dan aku segera naik tangga pualam. Roxy tampaknya tidak ingin berlama-lama di dekat kami. Dia mendelik pada Fred, lalu berlari-lari lebih dulu ke tangga pualam, sementara Louis, Fred dan aku berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

"Kau terlalu keras pada Roxy," kata Louis, memandang punggung Roxy yang menghilang di puncak tangga. "Tidak ada salahnya dia berkencan, Fred..."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Lorcan Scamander?" tanya Fred, memelototi Louis dan aku.

Louis mengangkat bahu. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Roxy, Fred... Dia tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menyerang Lorcan Scamander," kataku.

Fred mengumpat dengan makian yang sangat kasar. Louis sekali lagi mengangkat bahu dan aku tertawa.

"Roxy sama keras kelapanya dengan semua Weasley," kataku.

"Betul... tapi, aku akan langsung mematahkan hidung Scamander kalau dia berani menyakiti Roxy..."

"Aku akan membantumu melakukan itu," kataku.

Kami berjalan perlahan sambil berbincang-bincang tentang bagaimana menyampaikan keinginan Fred untuk ke Amerika pada orangtuanya, tentang Quidditch, lalu tentang Selina saat kami tiba di lantai dua.

"Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Selina Fluge, James?" tanya Louis. "Kau mengatakan bahwa dia sudah akan menjadi pacarmu setelah liburan Natal ini."

"Aku tidak serius," kataku, menggeleng. "Aku berkata begitu untuk membuat Lily dan Hugo tutup mulut..."

Fred dan Louis saling pandang.

"Kau masih bertingkah seperti pengecut, James..."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, Fred..." kataku, memberikan tekanan pada suaraku, berharap Fred mengerti dan tidak mengungkit soal itu.

Fred mengangkat bahu dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kami sudah sampai di koridor lantai satu, di mana terletak jalan pintas tersembunyi untuk ke menara Gryffindor, saat Selina dan Bryan Eastley muncul dari ujung koridor. Mereka tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Selina tertawa lembut—tawa yang tidak akan pernah diberikannya padaku, sedangkan Eastley mendekatkan kepalanya pada Selina sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Aku berhenti melangkah—Fred dan Louis juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jarak mereka sudah beberapa meter di depan kami, saat akhirnya Selina menyadari kehadiran kami di koridor itu. Tawanya lenyap dan bibirnya membeku. Dia menatapku, kira-kira beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan merapatkan buku yang dipegangnya di dada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eastley.

"Tidak," jawab Selina, melepaskan tangannya yang lain dari buku itu, dan mengulurkannya untuk menggenggam tangan Eastley.

Gerakan kecil ini membuatku terpana, berdiri tegak di sana seperti patung batu jelek. Kemarahan membakar seluruh tubuhku. Saat ini, aku menginginkan darah kekerasan—sangat ingin. Aku bergerak, ingin menghancurkan siapa pun dan apa pun...

"_Tahan dia, Louis_!"

Tubuhku didorong dengan kasar ke tembok batu oleh Fred dan Louis.

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan? _Lepaskan aku... Lepaskan aku! _Aku harus membunuh Eastley_!" aku memberontak, tapi tinju Fred menghantam rahangku.

Sakitnya tidak begitu kurasakan, karena hatiku lebih sakit.

"Sadarlah!" kata Fred. "Dia tidak pantas—Selina Fluge tidak pantas membuatmu seperti ini! Dia tidak berharga. Lupakan dia, dan cari gadis lain yang memang pantas untuk menerima cintamu."

Aku menarik nafas berat, menenangkan diri.

"Aku harus ke menara Astronomi," kataku, melepaskan diri dari Fred.

Tanpa memandang mereka lagi, aku berjalan ke Hogwarts' Night Club dan menghabiskan malamku di sana.

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Malam ini aku menggambar kaki kiriku—dari lutut sampai pergelangan kaki—dengan gambar tiang ular. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku tidak bisa berjalan selama dua hari setelah ditato... aku hanya butuh rasa sakit itu.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Reviewer-ku yang baik, kalau ingin me-review KNG 8, please, review-nya di sini. Jangan di fanfic-ku yang lain, ya, apa lagi di fanfic yang sudah **_**complete**_**. Thanks...**

**RR :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih telah me-review KNG 8 chapter 4... Thanks: Rise Star, claire nunnaly, Bluish3107, rosejean, driccha, qeqey, megu takuma, ochan malfoy, Lily Purple Lily, bigfan, Watchfang, lumostotalus, cla99, Devia Purwanti, SeiraAiren, Yuina Noe-chan, Drcpie, Cecilia, zean's malfoy, Rin, desydrew, ryuu scarlet, selviovelia, Kira, Dandeliona96, yanchan, tinaweasley :D**

**Driccha: Ya, Hugo dan Nerissa, tapi ku belum tahu kisah mereka nanti seperti apa :D**

**qeqey: Gendang dan kecapi... Kukira pasti ada di ruang musik Hogwarts. Itu kan alat musik yang sudah ada sejak jaman dulu. Tentang typo: thanks, ku akan perhatikan lagi :D**

**Bigfan: Tato, disembunyikan dengan sihir kan... Btw, pemilihan namanya oke juga, hahaha :D**

**Cecilia: Mengapa aku membuat pair Roxy/Lorcan dan Lily/Lysander. Roxy/Lorcan, tidak ada alasan khusus. Lily/Lysander, karena aku suka pertemanan Ginny dan Luna. Memang tidak diceritakan dalam Harry Potter, tapi kurasa mereka sangat akrab. Juga karena aku suka rangkaian nama mereka. Dua huruf terakhir nama Lily adalah dua huruf awal nama Lysander. Aku membayangkan pasti J K Rowling sengaja membuat rangkaian kedua nama itu agar mereka bisa bersama di masa depan hehehe :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 8 chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 8: KETAKUTANMU ADALAH MASALAHKU**

Chapter 5

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Godric's Hollow, West Country**

**Waktu: Setelah sarapan**

_Home sweet home!_

Rumah adalah tempatmu merasa bahagia. Ungkapan tersebut sama sekali tidak cocok dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Sekarang aku di rumah dan tidak merasa bahagia. Pohon Natal yang telah dihias secara berlebihan oleh Mom dan Lily—gantungan beraneka ragam dan kertas warna-warni, rangkain _Holly _dan _mistletoe _di langit-langit ruangan, kidung pujian Natal dari radio, dan senandung ceria Lily tidak juga membuatku merasa bahagia. Bahkan sebaliknya, kesedihan tak berujung seolah menyelimuti hatiku. Perasaanku sama seperti tetesan embun beku di jendela yang berkabut, juga sama seperti tumpukan salju salju putih di luar sana. Dingin. Beku. Tidak bisa dihangatkan oleh matahari, yang sinarnya tertutup oleh awan kelabu. Kebekuan hati yang kualami ini, juga tidak bisa dihangatkan oleh api yang menyala riang dalam perapian di ujung lain dapur.

Kau pasti tahu darimana kebekuan hatiku ini berasal. Benar... Selina!

Aku belum tahu bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Selina dan si brengsek Eastley, meskipun aku telah beberapa kali melihat mereka bersama; di perpustakaan, di koridor, di beberapa kelas. Beruntung, aku tidak mendapati mereka, saat sedang berciuman atau berpelukan. Kalau itu terjadi, aku mungkin akan memulai sebuah pembunuhan, seperti yang pernah dituduhkan pada Sirius Black. Memang sudah selama beberapa waktu ini aku memikirkan pembunuhan terhadap Eastley. Misalnya, menggantungnya di koridor Mantra, mengutuknya dengan kutukan Cruciatus saat dia kembali dari perpustakaan, meracuni jus labu kuningnya, menenggelamkannya di danau dengan sebuah besi berat terikat di kakinya, dan beberapa pembunuhan mengerikan lainnya. Namun, sudah tentu semua itu tidak akan bisa terlaksana. Itu hanya ada di pikiranku yang kelewat liar.

Jangan bertanya mengapa aku tidak bisa mengancam Bryan Eastley, seperti aku mengancam anak-anak lain yang mendekati Selina! Dia Ketua Murid, ingat? Dia bisa membuatku berada dalam masalah besar kalau aku mengancamnya. Aku bisa didetensi sepanjang tahun dan pengurangan poin asrama secara besar-besaran. Dan keinginanku yang tak terlaksana ini—tidak bisa menyentuh Eastley, membuatku sangat marah. Api dalam dadaku berkobar dengan sangat cepat setiap kali melihat atau mendengar tentang si brengsek Eastley.

Perasaanku memang membeku, tapi kobaran api dalam dadaku bisa menyala setiap saat.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak sanggup melihat Selina bersama Eastley. Aku mencintainya—sungguh sangat mencintainya. Di beberapa lembar sebelumnya aku pernah mengatakan bahwa saat aku mengkhayalkan masa depan, Selinalah yang ada di bersamaku. Karena itulah aku sangat yakin, dia adalah pasangan hidupku di masa depan. Berdasarkan keyakinan itu, aku selalu bersabar sampai saat ini—bersabar sampai Selina akhirnya menyadari bahwa di antara semua orang, akulah yang paling tepat untuknya. Namun, hingga saat ini, Selina belum sadar-sadar juga. Sebaliknya, dia selalu ketakutan saat melihatku, dan malah tertarik pada si Ketua Murid brengsek, Bryan Eastley.

Ya, itu memang masalahku. Ketakutan Selina padakulah yang menjadi penghalang hubungan kami. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat ketakutan, tubuhnya yang bergetar, dan keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat menyingkir dariku membuatku merasa sangat sakit hati. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa... Peristiwa laba-laba merah itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengapa dia belum melupakannya? Mengapa dia masih tidak menganggapku sebagai—memakai istilah Roxy—calon pacar yang potensial?

Namun aku tahu aku tidak bisa begini selamanya. Aku tidak bisa hanya tinggal dalam bayang-bayang gelap dan melihat Selina berbahagia. Tidak... aku tidak bisa. Aku mungkin akan jadi gila, kalau akhirnya Selina menikah dengan orang lain, dan bukan aku. Ya, aku bisa gila...

Tak menyadari suasana hatiku yang sedang suram, Mom dan Lily tertawa keras. Saat itu mereka sedang berkutat dengan adonan berwarna cokelat yang diletakkan di atas meja, yang kemudian dibentuk sesuai cetakan berbentuk pohon Natal. Setelah mendengus, aku berusaha menangkap apa yang dikatakan Lily sehingga membuat Mom tertawa. Lily sepertinya sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Hogwarts, Slytherin dan Hugo.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku yang nyaman di depan perapian, dan berjalan untuk duduk di depan mereka di meja dapur. Udara di sekitar mereka dipenuhi harum Vanila dan cokelat. Tepat di depanku ada loyang segiempat berisi kue pohon Natal yang belum di panggang, di kiriku ada piring berisi kue hangus—yang barangkali hasil kerjaan Lily, dan di kananku ada kue yang tampaknya lezat.

Mom dan Lily terus saja sibuk dengan adonan dan tidak menghiraukan aku. Aku bukannya ingin diperhatikan. Tetapi saat ini suasana hatiku sedang buruk, aku hanya ingin mereka memandangku dan meyakinkanku bahwa di dunia ini ada orang lain yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan karena anak kesayangan Mom adalah Lily aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan terus duduk di sini, dan memandang keluar jendela sambil membayangkan ada keluarga lain yang mengaku sebagai keluargaku.

"Kau tahu ayahmu dan aku sangat menyayangimu, James, jadi hilangkan ekspresi yatim-piatu itu dari wajahmu!" Mom memandangku dengan galak dari atas loyang yang akan dipanggang.

Lily mendelik.

"Ekspresi yatim-piatu?" ulangku, menaikkan alis.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Mom.

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku—"

"Lalu untuk apa kau di sini, kalau begitu?" tanya Lily. "Mom dan aku sedang membuat kue—"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," lanjutku tanpa menghiraukan Lily.

"Tentang cinta?" tanya Mom, tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Lily bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Terima kasih, Lily!" kataku jengkel, dan Lily melemparkan cengiran nakal.

"Jadi?" tanya Mom, masih memandangku.

"Begini, ini bukan tentang aku, tapi temanku," kataku. "Dia menyukai seorang gadis, tapi gadis itu menyukai orang lain. Gadis itu tidak pernah peduli padanya..."

"Kalau begitu buat dia peduli padamu, kan..." kata Mom santai, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah loyang berisi kue dari oven.

"Tidak semudah itu, aku—maksudku temanku—"

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan cobalah untuk berkencan dengan orang lain..." lanjut Mom, memasukkan loyang lain ke dalam oven.

"Berkencan dengan orang lain?"

"Ya, itulah yang terjadi padaku dan ayahmu?"

Lily langsung memandang Mom dengan tertarik. Aku tahu dia tidak akan melewatkan roman apa pun yang terjadi di depan hidungnya. Sementara aku menaikkan alis.

"Aku menyukai ayahmu sejak pertama kali bertemu, tapi dia tidak pernah memperhatikan aku, selain sebagai adik Ron Weasley, sahabat terbaiknya. Aku melanjutkan hidupku dan berkencan dengan beberapa cowok. Lalu setelah melihatku berciuman dengan salah satu teman kencanku, ayahmu menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat menyukaiku. Akhirnya kami berkencan, menikah dan mendapatkan kalian bertiga..." dia tersenyum sayang pada Lily dan aku, lalu memandang berkeliling. "Omong-omong, mana Al?"

"Mom, kisah ini benar-benar romantis... Kukira lebih romantis dari kisah Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione."

"Hermione bercerita padamu tentang kisah cintanya dan Ron?" Mom menaikkan alis, setengah tak percaya.

"Ya, aku memaksanya," Lily tersenyum. "Menurut Aunt Hermione, dia dan Uncle Ron—"

"Oh, tidak Lily... aku tidak ingin mendengar kisah mereka," kata Mom cepat. "Mana Al, James?"

"Di tempat Rose..." jawabku cepat mencegah protes Lily.

Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar kisah cinta aneh dari para orangtua. Pendapat Mom tentang berkencan dengan orang lain, oke juga, tapi aku tidak yakin Selina akan peduli meskipun aku mencium 100 cewek di depannya.

"Pergilah, James, suruh Al pulang dan sekalian ajak Rose dan Hugo ke mari. Kita harus segera ke Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja Natal."

"Hanya kita? Apakah Dad, Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione tidak ikut?"

"Mereka sedang sibuk di Kementrian, kan?"

"Tapi ini kan hari Natal!"

"Tahun ini Kementrian Sihir akan mengadakan pesta Natal di aula Kementrian. Seluruh masyarakat sihir diundang, jadi mereka harus bekerja keras untuk mengatur acara itu."

"Seluruh masyarakat sihir?" ulang Lily. "Jadi aku boleh ikut, kan?"

"Kalau kau bersikap baik sepanjang hari ini, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Aku pasti akan bersikap baik..."

Pesta aneh seperti itu tidak menarik perhatianku. Jujur saja, aku pergi ke pesta hanya karena bisa menikmati bergelas-gelas Wiski Api gratis, dan makanan enak. Berbicara tentang makanan, kue cokelat berbentuk pohon Natal ini tampaknya enak. Aku sudah akan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kue itu, saat Lily menjauhkan piring itu dari jangkauanku.

"Lily!" seruku.

"Jangan yang ini! Ini untuk Rose... Ambil yang hangus!" kata Lily galak, menunjuk piring berisi kue hangus di sebelah kiriku.

"Ya, ampun, Lil... masa aku dikasih yang hangus," kataku jengkel. "Aku kan kakakmu..."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tidak akan memberikan ini padamu..."

"Sudahlah, James... pergilah!"

"Baik..." kataku jengkel, lalu melangkah ke luar meninggalkan dapur.

Setiba di luar, aku merapatkan jaketku untuk mencegah udara dingin di menghantamku dan melangkahi halaman bersalju menuju rumah Uncle Ron. Rumah itu sepi, dan tampaknya kosong, tidak terlihat Al, Rose, maupun Hugo. Aku masuk melalui pintu samping dan langsung ke dapur yang rapi dan hening. Di sini juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tetapi aku sudah akan menaiki tangga ke tingkat dua, saat dari atas terdengar suara jeritan mengerikan Rose.

"HUGO BRENGSEL! APA YANG SUDAH KAULAKUKAN PADAKU? KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU MALU?"

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibanting, jeritan Hugo, jeritan Rose dan suara tawa Al. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang turun tangga dengan cepat dan Hugo muncul dari ujung tangga. Rose menyusul beberapa detik kemudian sambil membawa sapu ijuk, Al yang tak bisa menahan tawa, tampak di belakang Rose.

"James, cepat menyingkir," kata Hugo padaku yang berdiri di kaki tangga.

"TIDAK... _James, tangkap dia!_" seru Rose yang tampak ngos-ngosan di belakang Hugo.

Wajah Hugo pucat, dia tahu aku lebih memilih Rose. Tetapi sesaat kemudian dia menyeringai dan memilih untuk melompati pagar tangga dan langsung berlari ke belakang sofa. Rose menjerit, dan aku bergerak cepat mengikuti Hugo dan berhasil menyambar kaosnya. Aku tak peduli apakah kaos itu akan menjadi melar atau tidak, yang penting aku berhasil menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku, James!" Hugo meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Bagus, James..." kata Rose, melemparkan sapu ijuk di tangannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Hugo dengan wajah penuh dendam membara.

"Kau tidak akan berani," kataku Hugo takut-takut, sementara aku masih mencengkram kaosnya.

"Oh, ya?" Rose mengangkat alis, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik kuping Hugo.

"ADU-DU-DUUH, SAKIT! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Mom," jerit Hugo, meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak ada Mommy di sini, adikku sayang!" geram Rose, lalu menyeret Hugo dengan tangan masih menarik kupingnya. Hugo menjerit-jerit sepanjang perjalanan menaiki tangga, sedangkan Al dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, setelah Hugo dan Rose menghilang di puncak tangga.

"Hugo menulis surat cinta pada Malfoy dengan nama Rose," jawab Al, masih tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin," kataku tak percaya.

"Baca ini!" Al melemparkan sebuah perkamen padaku, aku menangkapnya dan membaca.

_Dear Rose,_

_Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau memang jatuh cinta padaku... Pernyataan cintamu dalam surat itu sungguh seperti puisi yang indah__. __Aku senang akhirnya kau mau bersikap jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Aku juga senang akhirnya kau mau mengakui bahwa aku adalah cowok paling tampan dan paling pintar se-Hogwarts._

_Tentu saja aku akan mempertimbangkanmu, Rose... Tetapi, aku masih berkencan dengan Gemma. Setelah Gemma ada Natalie, yang sudah menyatakan cinta padaku sejak awal November, lalu ada Shirley, yang mengajakku kencan seminggu setelah Natalie menyatakan cinta. Kuharap kau mau mengantri, Rose... Mungkin musim panas tahun depan, kita bisa berkencan._

_Kuharap kau mau bersabar... Selamat Natal!_

_Scorpius_

_Orang yang kaucintai_

_PS: Tulisanmu jelek sekali_

Aku mengangkat muka memandang Al, dan kami mulai tertawa lagi sampai keluar air mata.

Oke, aku tahu, aku tidak bisa bersedih selamanya. Semangatku yang sempat turun dengan drastis karena memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa Selina, telah kembali ke posisi semula. Aku telah bersemangat lagi. Kalau kau punya keluarga besar yang kocak dan berkelakuan aneh, kau tentu juga akan merasa seperti itu. Kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk tertawa daripada bermuram durja. Lagi pula, ini hari Natal. Semua orang diharapkan untuk berbahagia.

"LILY!"

Jeritan mengerikan Rose terdengar lagi dari atas. Al dan aku langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Jadi, ini kerjaan Lily?" tanyaku, dan Al tertawa lagi.

"Lily dan Hugo, James... Slytherin kecil kita!"

"Pantas dia memaksa Mom membuat kue cokelat. Rose kan suka kue cokelat. Rupanya dia berharap Rose akan memaafkannya kalau diberi kue cokelat."

Rose turun tangga dengan cepat dan berjalan melewati Al dan aku. Hugo menyusul di belakangnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Terima kasih, James," kata Hugo padaku, saat kami menyusul Rose, yang berjalan cepat sambil menggumamkan nama Lily.

"Aku kan harus membela perempuan dalam keluarga," kataku membela diri. "Jadi, ini ide Lily?"

"Ideku, tapi Lily-lah yang mendiktekan kata-kata dalam surat cinta itu," kata Hugo, lalu tertawa. "Seharusnya kalian membaca surat itu... _Rambut tebal seperti pohon-pohon di Hutan Terlarang. Mata abu-abu berkilau seperti mata Threstal. Gigi berjajar rapi seperti cacing Flobber... _Hahaha, bagaimana Malfoy menganggap surat itu serius?"

Al dan aku tertawa lagi, masih tertawa saat menyusuri halaman bersalju, dan baru berhenti tertawa setelah tiba di dapur dan Rose menjerit:

"LILY!"

"Rose?" Mom memandang Rose dengan sangat terkejut.

"Aunt Ginny, Lily—"

"ROSE, KUE COKELAT!"

Lily bergerak cepat menyambar piring berisi kue cokelat di atas meja, berjalan ke arah Rose dan meletakkan piring kue tepat di bawah hidung Rose.

Rose tampak terpana, tercabik antara keinginan untuk makan kue cokelat dan memberitahu Mom apa yang terjadi. Dan setelah beberapa detik dia menyeringai, mengambil piring berisi kue dari tangan Lily dan berkata,

"Aunt Ginny, Lily dan Hugo menulis surat cinta pada Malfoy dengan menggunakan namaku!"

"_Rose!_"

"Lily," Mom memandang galak pada Lily. "Kau akan tinggal di rumah besok... Tidak boleh pergi ke perayaan Natal di aula Kementrian..."

"Mom, tapi aku ingin pergi!" kata Lily.

"Tidak, kau tinggal di rumah," kata Mom galak. "Kau juga, Hugo... Kalian berdua jaga rumah. Aku akan bicara dengan Hermione."

"Tapi, apa—" Hugo tampak agak bingung.

"Terima kasih, Rose," kata Lily, merebut piring berisi kue dari tangan Rose. Tetapi Rose telah memasukkan banyak-banyak kue ke mulutnya membuatnya tersedak. Tak peduli, Lily segera melanjutkan, "Ayo, Hugo!"

Mereka berdua mendelik pada kami semua, lalu berjalan keluar dapur.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh! Kita harus ke Diagon Alley..." teriak Mom di belakang punggung Lily dan Hugo. "Ya, ampun, dua anak itu!" Lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada Rose yang masih tersedak.

"Pesta Natal apa, Mom?" tanya Al.

Sementara Mom menjawab pertanyaan Al, dan Rose mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, aku segera mendekati meja dapur dan mulai menghabiskan kue hangus. Lumayan enak juga sebenarnya, meskipun agak pahit.

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Kukira ungkapan _Rumah adalah tempatmu merasa bahagia_, sesuai untuk situasi saat ini, meskipun aku akan merasa lebih bahagia kalau Selina ada di sini.

* * *

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 8 chapter 5: Rin, megu takuma, Rise Star, shine, rosejean, Drcpie, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Bigfan, ochan malfoy, the antabellum, Cecilia, LilyPurpleLily, Devia Purwanti, ryuuscarlet, a will a, yanchan, Marina, Sakura Aprialia, Yuina Noe-chan, lacchan, cla99, zean's malfoy, desy drew, guest, tinkebot, nmfath28, chalttermore, marina9malfoy, Akane Fukuyama, guest, yaotomeshinju, DarkBlueSong, tinaweasley :D**

* * *

**Selamat membaca KNG 8 chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 8: KETAKUTANMU ADALAH MASALAHKU**

Chapter 6

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam**

Kebisingan dan keramaian adalah ciri khas malam Natal di The Burrows setelah makan malam Natal dengan kalkun dan puding yang lezat. Suara Celestina Warbeck melengking tinggi dari radio, yang diletakkan dalam lemari rak—dia sedang menyanyikan _reffain_ _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat_.

_Kurebus cintaku dalam kuali penuh ramuan cinta_

_Kuali itu penuh dengan cintamu yang panas dan pekat_

_Cinta yang panas dan pekatttt..._

_Sekuali penuh cinta yang panas dan pekattttt hohoho..._

Aku sudah biasa dengan kehadiran _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat_ pada setiap malam Natal, jadi tidak akan terpengaruh lagi, meskipun suara nyanyiannya bisa membuat kuping sakit. Namun, menurutku _Melody Hati _dari The Shadows Men jauh lebih baik daripada _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat _dari Celestina Warbeck.

Sementara itu, suara keras dan tegas uncle Percy yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya dengan pesta Natal yang diadakan Kementrian Sihir terdengar dari ruang tamu.

"—Pesta Natal Kementrian Sihir... Aku terkejut. Menurutku itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan Undang-Undang Sihir tentang Penggunaan Dana Bersama pasal 1 ayat 2 yang berbunyi, Dana Sihir harus digunakan sesuai dengan _post_-nya dan digunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk keperluan masyarakat sihir. Jadi aku tidak setuju dengan pengeluaran cuma-cuma ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kingsley. Dia mudah sekali setuju dengan omong kosong yang diusulkan Fluge—"

Seperti biasa, Uncle Percy suka sekali berkomentar dengan melibatkan beberapa pasal yang dihafalnya dari buku _Undang-Undang Sihir_. Bagian ini juga tidak mengherankanku. Kalau kau sudah mengenal Uncle Percy, kau akan menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kurasa Kingsley berpendapat bahwa masyarakat sihir perlu bersenang-senang..." gumam suara Dad.

Yah, Harry Potter, ayahku tersayang—dia selalu melihat sisi positif dari semua hal. Dan tentu saja dia benar. Tidak pernah ada perayaan besar-besaran yang melibatkan seluruh masyarakat sihir sejak tahun 1998.

"Malfoy menyumbang banyak untuk acara ini," terdengar suara jengkel Uncle Ron.

Sedangkan Uncle Ron tidak akan pernah melewatkan satu minggu tanpa mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada Draco Malfoy. Meskipun sebenarnya pemilik The Malfoys Corperation— perusahaan multimilyar Galleon yang bergerak di segala bidang—itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, selain memberikan sumbangan pada semua acara amal, pesta-pesta penyihir, serta menjadi berita utama di _Daily Prophet_. Hal itu tampaknya membuat Uncle Ron kesal.

Dari dapur terdengar suara para ibu dan Grandma yang berbincang-bincang tentang anak-anak dan segala tetek-bengek rumah tangga, yang sama sekali tidak menarik minatku.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Rose," suara Aunt Hermione terdengar cemas.

"Kau benar," Grandma membenarkan. "Dia bahkan tidak menghabiskan puding cokelatnya, padahal dia sangat suka puding cokelat itu. Kau harus berbicara dengannya, Hermione!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi Rose—yah, kau tahu dia sangat keras kepala."

"Jangan cemas, Hermione, semua remaja seperti itu..." suara Aunt Fleur terdengar ceria. "Kau harus melihat Louis. Aku bahkan seperti tidak mengenalnya lagi. Dia menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya sambil menulis puisi cinta. Bayangkan, puisi cinta!"

Louis menyeringai dan aku mengangkat alis.

"Namun, aku tidak cemas, dia baik-baik saja... Remaja memang seperti itu," lanjut Aunt Fleur.

Semua orang merasakan ada yang aneh pada Louis dan Rose, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang merasakan bahwa aku juga bersikap aneh. Bukankah aku juga sering duduk memandang keluar jendela sambil mengkhayalkan Selina? Bahkan Mom, dia tidak menyadari bahwa selera makanku hilang—aku tidak menghabiskan kalkunku saat makan malam tadi.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh pada James, Ginny," kata suara Grandma.

Akhirnya ada yang menyadari keadaanku.

_Terima kasih, Grandma_!

"Kau terlalu memanjakan dia—"

_Memanjakan dia? _

Kurasa kata-kata ini tidak benar, karena aku sama sekali tidak dimanjakan. Lily-lah si anak manja, bukan aku!

"Kau tidak pernah mengawasi dia, kan? Kau membiarkan dia bergaul bebas... Aku curiga ada yang disembunyikannya..."

"James baik-baik saja, Mom!"

"Aku bukannya mengkritik caramu mendidik anak, tapi menurutku kau harus bertanya apa saja yang dilakukannya di Hogwarts?"

Apakah Grandma mencurigaiku sebagai memimpin Rangers? Mana mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang aktifitasku di malam hari selain pengunjung tetap Hogwarts' Night Club, para Rangers, Fred dan Louis.

"Grandma mencurigaimu," bisik Louis.

Dari tempat duduk kami di salah satu kursi dekat jendela dalam ruang keluarga, kami memang bisa mendengar percakapan yang terjadi dari segala arah. Namun, telingaku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Mom pada Grandma, karena Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Julian Davis, Dom, Terry, Lucy dan Dustin Wood, yang duduk di ujung lain ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba tertawa keras.

"Lucy memang agak bodoh, Dustin, kau harus banyak bersabar dengannya," kata Molly, sementara yang lain terus tertawa.

"Ya, aku sudah menyadarinya... Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mengira pistol Muggle itu sama dengan tongkat sihir... Dia bisa saja terbunuh," kata Dustin, memandang Lucy dengan kecemasan yang nyata.

"Ya, kau seharusnya cemas..." kata Lucy cemberut, dan mendelik pada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang masih tertawa.

"Mengapa kalian akhirnya bergabung dengan kelompok detektif Muggle?" tanya Teddy, setelah yang lain berhenti tertawa. "Kalau kalian suka kegiatan menyelidik, kalian kan bisa bergabung dengan SAI—Spy Aurors Intelligence."

"Dustin lebih suka bersama Muggle," kata Lucy. "Karena itulah kau pergi ke Venesia waktu itu kan, Dustin?"

"Oh, kisah cinta di Venesia... Ayo, Dustin, kau harus mengulang kisah itu. Itu adalah kisah paling lucu yang pernah kudengar!" kata Victoire, mengedip pada Lucy yang cemberut lagi.

Dan si cerewet Dustin mulai mengulang apa yang sudah pernah diceritakannya setiap malam Natal sejak dia pertama kali datang ke The Burrow. Sementara itu, Louis dan aku yang berpikir bahwa cerita itu tidak lucu lagi setelah diulang dua kali merasa bosan, dan mendengus saat Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Julian, Terry dan Dom tertawa.

"Aku heran, bagaimana Dustin Wood lebih tertarik pada Muggle daripada penyihir?"

"Kurasa pekerjaan itu penting. Bisa dikatakan pekerjaan Dustin dan Lucy itu adalah memata-matai Muggle, yaitu mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan Muggle, memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak dipermainkan oleh penyihir. Seingatku, pekerjaan mereka itu berada di bawah devisi satu Kementrian, yang berhubungan langsung dengan Mentri Sihir."

Louis memandangku, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu banyak..."

"Aku anak seorang Auror, ingat?"

Louis mengabaikanku dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rose dan Al yang sedang duduk di karpet usang, memandang Lily dan Hugo bermain catur sihir.

"Rose sudah memaafkan Lily dan Hugo?" dia bertanya.

"Tampaknya begitu," jawabku, memandang Rose yang sedang memandang papan catur, tapi tidak benar-benar memandangnya.

"Sedang apa?"

Fred muncul di depan kami dan langsung duduk di antara Louis dan aku.

"Habis darimana?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Fred tersenyum cemerlang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lyra yang sedang duduk bersama Roxy di bawah pohon Natal. Di saat yang sama Lyra sedang memandangnya. Mereka bertemu pandang. Fred tersenyum, Lyra balas tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Roxy, yang sedang bercerita padanya dengan begitu bersemangat.

_Oh, ya ampun_!

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Fred masih saja tersenyum seperti orang sinting, jadi aku menduga dia dan Lyra baru saja menyusup ke halaman untuk sekedar berciuman.

Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, Lyra Morris memang ada di sini. Dia menjadi tamu tak diundang pada acara makan malam ini. Kehadirannya membuat semua orang terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Sama halnya denganku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku mengkhayalkannya, namun pastilah dia nyata karena Fred tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan Lyra pada semua orang sebagai pacarnya—membuat wajah Lyra memerah.

Aku merasa bahagia untuk Fred. Sungguh! Fred pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, seperti yang semua orang wajib dapatkan. Dia sangat mencintai Lyra dan aku tahu bagaimana dia menjalani beberapa bulan ini sambil memikirkan Lyra. Namun, dengan adanya Lyra, aku merasa seperti ditinggalkan. Aku tahu di hari-hari mendatang, Fred akan jarang bersamaku.

"Bagaimana Lyra bisa ada di Inggris?" tanyaku setelah berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian Fred yang mengawasi Lyra seperti takut dia bisa hilang kapan saja.

"Er, yah, dia tidak jadi ke Amerika. Dia bekerja di toko lelucon..." jawab Fred tanpa memandangku.

"Oh, ya?" Aku menunggu beberapa detik berharap Fred menceritakan detail hubungan mereka, tapi aku kecewa karena Fred tampaknya tidak ingin berbagi.

"Kurasa Fred sangat beruntung," komentar Louis.

"Sangat beruntung," aku menambahkan, teringat Selina.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Lorcan Scamander? Dia tidak bergabung bersama kita di sini?" tanya Louis, setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Perhatian Fred langsung teralihkan. Dia tidak lagi memandang Lyra, tapi memandang Louis dengan sebal.

"Tidak... dia tidak ada di sini, dan itu bagus!" katanya geram.

Louis dan aku tertawa.

Fred tidak menghiraukan kami lagi, jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada rombongan yang sedang menertawakan kebodohan Lucy.

"Semua tampak bahagia," kata Louis, memandang ke tempat yang sama denganku.

"Kecuali kita berdua..." tambahku cepat.

"Dan Rose..." Louis memandang Fred dan aku lalu melanjutkan, "Rosen tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"Rosen?" tanyaku.

"Adik Terry..." jawab Louis. "Aku telah bertanya pada Terry tentang apa yang terjadi di pesta penutupan pra-liga itu. Dia bilang, Rosen tidak tahu apa-apa, dia telah meninggalkan Rose bersama Scorpius Malfoy."

"Jadi kita kembali lagi ke Malfoy, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, berbicara tentang Rose dan Malfoy tidak akan ada habisnya, kan?" Louis mengangkat bahu.

"Benar," nimbrung Fred, meskipun tanpa memandang kami. "Roxy sudah mengatakan bahwa Rose dan Malfoy tidak sedang menjalin hubungan."

"Aku tahu," kataku, berpikir sebentar, tapi Rose sangat jauh dari pikiranku. Otakku penuh dengan Selina.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Selina Fluge?" tanya Louis seperti membaca pikiranku.

Aku menghela nafas berat, dan berkata dengan sangat menyesal, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

Louis tersenyum sedih.

"Fred benar, kau memang harus melupakannya," katanya.

Aku menggeleng. Melupakan Selina akan menjadi pekerjaan yang paling sulit dalam hidupku.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Helen?" tanyaku, mengubah pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mencintainya..."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengakhiri hubungan kalian..."

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi dia berkata, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku sampai dia mendapatkan pacar baru. Dia tidak mungkin ke mana-mana tanpa cowok, begitu katanya."

Aku mengerutkan kening, Louis tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Helen memang seperti itu."

Louis mengangkat bahu, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon Natal di dekat jendela. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, dan mengabaikan Fred yang terus memandang Lyra.

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Aku tetap tidak merasa bahagia, meskipun ini hari Natal.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 25 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Aula Kementrian Sihir, lantai empat.**

**Waktu: 7 pm – waktu yang tidak ditentukan**

Pesta malam ini sangat ramai dan meriah, terlalu banyak orang, terlalu banyak hiasan dan terlalu banyak keributan. Di pojok ruangan ada pohon Natal dengan peri-peri hidup beterbangan di sekitarnya; di langit-langit ruangan, di bagian atas jendela dan pintu ada rangkaian _holly_ dan_ mistletoe_; di masing-masing meja tersedia makanan lezat—sangat banyak sehingga membuatku agak mual. Suara orang bercakap-cakap terdengar di sela suara musik merdu yang dimainkan oleh grup musik Inggris yang lumayan terkenal—Snow Plan, dan di lantai dansa terlihat orang berdansa bergerak, berputar dan melompat, seperti ada duri di lantai. Di mana-mana terlihat orang-orang bergerak; mengambil makanan, minuman, atau sekedar mencari teman-teman mereka.

Yah, terlalu banyak orang, dengan pakaian beraneka ragam—jubah pesta penyihir laki-laki, jas Muggle, gaun malam, dan jubah peyihir perempuan yang berwarna-warni. Aku mengenal beberapa dari mereka; murid-murid Hogwarts, para Aurors dan orang-orang yang sepertinya pernah kulihat di Diagon Alley dan Hogsmeade. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah anak-anak. Penyihir yang membawa anak-anak, membiarkan anak-anak mereka berkeliaran, berlarian di mana-mana membuatku sakit kepala.

Sekali lagi terlalu banyak orang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat Louis, Helen, dan Fred, juga Lyra di antara orang-orang yang berdansa. Tadi Helen telah bergabung dengan Louis dan aku, lalu mengajak Louis berdansa, sementara Fred dan Lyra sudah berada di lantai dansa, bahkan sebelum musik dimainkan. Sedangkan aku ditinggalkan sendiri seperti orang bodoh di dekat jendela, dan di atas kepalaku ada rangkaian _mistletoe_.

Aku memang terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang kesepian. Jadi, aku harus segera mencari Rose atau Al. Lebih bagus lagi mencari seorang gadis cantik yang bisa diajak berdansa. Memandang berkeliling, aku berusaha mencari gadis-gadis cantik yang sedang sendirian. Namun, tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang seperti itu, mereka semua bergerombol bersama teman-teman mereka, atau dalam pelukan cowok masing-masing. Yah, walaupun ada yang sendirian, dia adalah seorang gadis kecil bergaun _pink _menyala, yang kira-kira berumur tujuh atau delapan tahun. Salah satu dari beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian ke sana-ke mari, membuatku sakit kepala. Sekarang gadis kecil itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku, memandangku dengan mata birunya yang agak menyipit karena silau.

"Hallo, gadis kecil!" aku memberikan senyuman paling manis, yang menurutku bisa mendiamkan anak kecil yang menangis.

Gadis kecil itu tidak terkesan, dia mengerutkan kening.

"Apakah kau terperangkap di bawah _mistletoe_, _mister_?"

"Terperangkap?" aku agak terperangah, kemudian tersadar bahwa anak ini mengacu pada mantra yang biasa diberikan orang pada _mistletoe_—seseorang atau beberapa orang tidak akan bisa bergerak menjauh dari _mistletoe_,kalau dia tidak berciuman.

"Kau tampan, _mister... _Kau ingin aku menciummu agar terbebas dari mantra itu?" dia bertanya lagi, memandangku dari atas ke bawah.

Tersenyum, aku berpikir bahwa gadis kecil ini tidak akan menyebutku tampan kalau sudah melihat seluruh tato di tubuhku.

"_Mistletoe _ini tidak dimantrai," kataku.

"Lalu mengapa kau berdiri di bawahnya? Apakah kau menunggu pacarmu datang untuk menciummu..."

"Tidak... aku tidak sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak berdansa?"

"Karena tidak ada yang bisa kuajak berdansa..." jawabku apa adanya.

"Aku bisa berdansa... Mom sudah mengajariku berdansa. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengajakku."

Setelah tertegun selama beberapa saat, aku tertawa.

"Siapa namamu, gadis cilik?"

"Amber," jawabnya. "Kau siapa, _mister_?"

"Aku James, dan jangan memanggilku _mister_,umurku baru tujuh belas tahun, lho," kataku, lalu tersenyum. "Siap berdansa?"

Dia balas tersenyum, dan kami berjalan ke lantai dansa sambil bergandengan tangan.

Agak aneh juga berdansa dengan orang yang tingginya jauh di bawahmu, tapi tak apalah setidaknya sekarang aku tidak tampak seperti orang yang kesepian dalam sebuah keramaian. Dan, kami baru berdansa kira-kira tiga menit, saat sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal berbicara di belakang punggungku.

"Amber, Aunt Clara mencarimu..."

Aku berhenti berdansa, berbalik dan melihat Selina, tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun merah yang sesuai dengan rambutnya.

"Aku tahu, memang seperti ini... Mom tidak akan pernah membiarkanku terlepas dari pengawasannya," desah Amber, tampak menyesal, lalu melepaskan diri dariku. "Baiklah, sampai nanti, James!"

Amber menjauh, menyusup di antara pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Sementara Selina memberiku tatapan setajam pisau. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Mau berdansa?" tanyaku berusaha tampak santai, meskipun jantungku berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Selina di luar Hogwarts.

"Dia masih tujuh tahun..." katanya dingin.

Keheranan, aku memfokuskan pandangan pada mata biru yang sama dengan mata Amber.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu," kataku, tidak benar-benar mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

Dia memperpendek jarak di antara kami dan mendesis di wajahku.

"Kuperingatkan kau! Kalau kau membuat sepupuku ketakutan, aku tidak akan peduli lagi... Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Matanya berkilau dengan kemarahan, tapi aku bisa melihat bahunya bergetar. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha berani untuk sepupunya, meskipun dia sebenarnya ketakutan. Aku tersenyum. Ini awal yang bagus bagi hubungan kami.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?" dia mundur. "Aku serius... aku—aku..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik pada anak berumur tujuh tahun. Aku hanya tertarik padamu."

"Ha-ah?"

Dia memandangku, agak terperangah dengan mulut terbuka, lalu menggeleng dan cepat-cepat pergi sebelum aku sempat melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya.

Yah, kurasa hari ini cukup. Tidak ada gunanya aku berlama-lama di sini dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, karena Selina pasti tidak akan mau menemaniku sepanjang malam ini. Berbicara tentang Selina, aku tidak melanggar janjiku untuk tidak berbicara dengannya lagi, kan? Selina-lah yang pertama kali bicara denganku. Jadi kurasa aku tetap orang yang bisa memegang janji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah meninggalkan lantai dansa dan duduk sambil menghabiskan sebotol Wiski Api di bar. Aku tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa lagi, bahkan keluargaku. Aku memang merasa seperti mendengar suara uncle Percy yang berbicara tentang peraturan penjualan kuali berpantat tebal, tapi aku tidak ingin menghampirinya. Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang pameran kuali, jadi aku tidak akan terkesan.

Merasa agak sedikit hangat dan melayang, aku melangkah menjauhi keramain pesta dan keluar di koridor kosong yang di ujungnya terdapat _lift _berwarna keemasan. Aku tidak terkejut saat melihat Rose dan Malfoy sedang berdiri di sebelah kiri pintu aula. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat, aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari keluargaku. Tampaknya, kehadiranku di koridor ini tidak disadari oleh Rose, maupun Malfoy. Keduanya sedang serius membahas sesuatu.

"—Dengar, Malfoy, bukan aku yang menulis surat cinta itu. Kau harus menyalahkan Lily dan Hugo untuk itu. Dan kuperingatkan kau, aku bukan salah satu _groupies_-mu. Aku tidak akan pernah menulis surat cinta, apalagi padamu."

Malfoy menyeringai, seperti biasa.

"Benarkah, Rose... Bukankah kau adalah salah satu _groupies_-ku. Kau pernah terbangun di tempat tidurku, ingat?"

Rose mencabut tongkat sihirnya dengan cepat, dan menyerang Malfoy yang melompat menghindar. Sinar biru itu lewat di tempat Malfoy berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu dan menghantam tembok, yang langsung retak.

"Pergilah, Malfoy!" gertak Rose dengan nafas memburu. "Pergilah, sebelum aku membuat keributan di sini, dan kita berdua ditempatkan dalam sel doubel di Azkaban. Kau tentu tidak ingin menghancurkan nama baik keluargamu. Jadi, _pergilah_!"

"Kau benar, Weasley... Nama keluarga bagimu memang tidak penting, tapi bagiku sangat penting," kata Malfoy sok, memberi Rose pandangan menghina, lalu berjalan menjauh menuju _lift_ dan menghilang di dalamnya.

Rose memberikan gerakan jari kurang ajar pada _lift_ tempat Malfoy menghilang dan aku tertawa. Dia berbalik dan memandangku dengan galak.

"Apa, James?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar terbangun di tempat tidur Malfoy?" tanyaku, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan percaya apa pun yang dikatakan Malfoy, James... Kau tahu, dia hanya ingin membuatku marah dengan berkata seperti itu."

"Oh..."

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, mana yang lain?"

"Masih di dalam kurasa," jawabku, mengangguk pada pintu aula.

"Apakah kau melihat Al?"

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun setelah Fred dan Louis meninggalkanku..."

"Aku kehilangan Al setelah dia diajak pergi oleh seorang gadis pirang... Lalu kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang," jawabku.

"Aku ikut denganmu, James... Kurasa malam ini tidak begitu menyenangkan. Ayo..."

Rose dan aku berjalan menuju _lift _yang langsung membuka di depan kami. _Lift _bergemerincing, turun, dan membuka lagi di atrium Kementrian Sihir. Masih dalam diam, kami berjalan melintasi atrium dan mencari tempat bagus untuk ber-Disapparate.

Lalu tiba-tiba, aku berhenti melangkah. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang membuatku langkahku terhenti. Namun, aku tahu, gadis berambut merah gelap yang sedang berciuman di dekat Air Mancur Persaudaraan Sihir itu adalah Selina. Itu memang Selina, menempel pada Bryan Eastley seperti Bowtruckle menempel pada pohon yang berkualitas sebagai tongkat sihir. Keduanya mengedot udara dari mulut masing-masing. Terlihat sangat menjijikkan!

"James, apa—" Rose langsung berhenti bicara setelah melihat apa yang sedang kupandangi. Tetapi lalu melanjutkan, "Dia Ketua Murid dan gadis itu adalah pacarnya, mereka jadian sebelum liburan Natal."

_Apa?_

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Aku yang mengatakan diriku sebagai pengawas Selina dan pencinta Selina, tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah jadian dengan si brengsek Eastley. Tetapi ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Selina adalah milikku. Dan hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya. Aku tidak mengijinkan orang lain menyentuhnya.

"James, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rose tampak cemas.

Wajar saja kalau Rose cemas, dia tentu tidak ingin aku masuk Azkaban. Karena sekarang ini, keinginan utamaku adalah membunuh Eastley dan memutilasinya menjadi sangat kecil, lalu membuangnya dalam saluran pembuangan di Kementrian Sihir ini. Lalu dengan dada yang menyala-nyala oleh keinginan yang kuat itu, aku melangkah menuju pasangan yang masih berciuman di dekat air mancur itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melangkah. Tidak peduli, meskipun akan dipenjarakan seumur hidup di Azkaban. Tetapi—

"BRYAN!" suara lengkingan Rose, seperti sedang memakai mantra Pengeras-Suara, mengagetkanku, juga Selina dan si brengsek Eastley, yang langsung berhenti berciuman.

Rose, dengan gaya wanita penggoda yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan, langsung berjalan mendekati Eastley dan mengalungkan tangan di lengannya.

"Oh, Bryan, ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi," Rose mengerjapkan bulu matanya pada Eastley, lalu tersenyum manis pada Selina, yang tampak terperangah. "Hai!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Weasley?" Eastley tampak benar-benar bingung, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Rose dari lengannya.

"Bryan, apakah kau sudah lupa? Kau berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku minum malam ini, bukan?"

"Apa? Weasley, kukira kau salah orang. Aku—"

"Oh, ayolah, Bryan... Ayo, kita tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menghabiskan Wiski Api... Ayo, cepat!" kata Rose, lalu menyeret Bryan menjauhi Selina, yang masih berdiri tertegun di tempatnya.

Rose tersenyum padaku, namun pandangannya seperti berkata 'Kau berutang padaku!'. Sementara tangannya terus menyeret Eastley yang berusaha melepaskan diri dan berkata, "Tunggu dulu! Kau salah—"

"Weasley, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Di tengah situasi yang aneh dan membingungkan ini, Malfoy, yang muncul entah darimana, memutuskan untuk menggabungkan diri. Dia memandang Rose dan Eastley dengan agak marah. Rose terperangah sesaat, lalu bergerak gugup dan salah tingkah, seperti saat kau bertemu pacarmu, sementara ada cowok/cewek lain di sampingmu.

"Oh, hai, Malfoy... Yah, er—perkenalkan ini Bryan Eastley. Dia—hahaha, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya, kan? dia er—"

"Aku mengenalnya, Weasley—" kata Malfoy datar.

"Oh, ya tentu saja kau mengenalnya. Dia kan Ketua Murid... Hahaha," Rose tertawa canggung.

"Lalu mengapa dia bersamamu?"

"_Mengapa dia bersamaku_?" suara Rose agak melengking. "Oh, itu karena—er..."

"Tidak, aku tidak bersamanya—" kata Eastley mulai.

"Teman minum..." lanjut Rose, tak menghiraukan Eastley. "Dia berjanji padaku untuk minum bersama..."

"Teman minum?" Malfoy menaikkan alis.

"Ya, teman minum, Malfoy. Tahu kan Wiski Api, _Sherry, Gin, Vodka_—"

"Tidak aku—" Eastley mulai lagi.

"Setelah denganku, kau ingin melacurkan diri dengannya juga?" tanya Malfoy dingin.

Untuk beberapa detik yang singkat, mata Rose berkilat dengan dendam membara yang—kalau pandangan bisa membunuh—bisa membunuh Malfoy dalam sekali pandang. Tetapi setelah detik itu berlalu, dia memandangku, seolah sedang mencari kekuatan, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan, Malfoy... Ayo, Bryan!" katanya, mengabaikan Malfoy, lalu menyeret Eastley menuju _lift_.

Malfoy berdiri, tampak marah. Aku sempat berpikir dia mungkin akan memukul Rose, tapi dia mengalihkan pandangan padaku, dan menyeringai.

"Kau tentu tidak tahu bagaimana kelakuan sepupumu kalau sedang mabuk, kan, Potter?"

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Kalau kau cemas, mengapa kau tidak menyusulnya, Malfoy?"

"Yah, aku mungkin akan melakukannya," kata Malfoy, menyeringai lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku menuju _lift_.

Aku mendesah lega, akhirnya semua pengganggu telah meninggalkanku. Sekarang tinggal membereskan masalahku dengan Selina. Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa dia dan aku tidak punya masalah. Dia bukan pacarku, dan dia bebas berciuman dengan siapa saja. Kau benar. Tetapi, bagiku ini masalah karena dia adalah milikku. Sekarang ini dan selamanya nanti, dia tetap milikku.

Berpaling memandangnya, aku tersenyum. Tetapi senyumku mungkin tampak seperti seringai serigala bagi Selina. Karena wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pucat seperti kapas dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau mau apa?"

Aku tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai, lagi, lalu melangkah cepat ke arahnya.

"_Jangan mendekatiku, Monster_!" jeritnya, melemparkan sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah tas tangan berwarna merah, lalu berlari menjauh.

Tas tangan itu menghantam dadaku, lalu terjatuh di lantai. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, karena kata-kata Selina mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga pernah menyebutku _Monster_—pada suatu saat yang indah di malam Halloween. Yah, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya menghubungkan dua kejadian itu, sekarang saatnya untuk menghapus ciuman si brengsek Eastley dari bibir Selina.

Aku menyambar tas tangan Selina dari lantai, memasukkannya ke balik jubah pestaku dan berlari mengejarnya mengitari air mancur.

"_Selina_!" panggilku, saat melihat bayangannya menghilang menjauhi cahaya dalam sudut remang-remang atrium Kementrian Sihir.

Pemilihan tempat yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Apakah dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menemukannya, jika dia bersembunyi di tempat gelap? Setelah menyeringai lagi, aku berjalan menjauhi air mancur, dan melangkah sangat perlahan setelah sampai sisi remang-remang atrium. Selina tidak kelihatan, tapi aku bisa melihat sebuah pintu lain terbuka sedikit. Jejak yang tampak jelas...

"Selina sayang, kau di mana?"

Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap berbau kayu lapuk dan perkamen lama. Ruangan ini sangat gelap, sehingga aku perlu menyalakan tongkat sihir agar bisa melihat seperti apa ruangan yang dipilih Selina untuk bersembunyi. Tempat ini adalah semacam ruangan arsip lama; perkamen lama yang sudah menguning bertumpuk berantakan di lemari-lemari rak rapuh yang berjejer di dinding. Debu-debu halus beterbangan dalam cahaya tongkat sihir. Tampaknya ruangan arsip ini tidak pernah dibersihkan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Selina!" suaraku terdengar menyedihkan dalam ruangan ini.

Tidak ada suara atau gerakan apa pun setelah itu. Ruangan ini kosong. Namun, saat melewati lemari rusak di sisi kiri ruangan, aku mendengar suara nafas seseorang yang cepat dan ketakutan. Ya, tidak diragukan lagi, Selina memang bersembunyi dalam lemari bobrok ini. Aku menarik pintu lemari dan langsung disambut dengan sinar jingga berkilau. Aku berkelit dan sinar jingga itu menghantam lemari arsip rusak, yang langsung berlubang, di belakangku.

"Selina, aku senang kau akhirnya mau melakukan perlawanan..." kataku keras, setelah menyadari Selina sudah menghilang lagi.

Berjalan perlahan, aku berusaha mendengarkan suara sekecil apa pun dari setiap sudut ruangan.

"Keluarlah, Selina... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Bukankah aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu... Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu!"

Setelah sekitar lima menit berkeliaran dalam gelap dan tidak menemukan Selina, aku memutuskan bahwa dia mungkin sudah ber-Disapparate ke rumahnya. Aku berjalan keluar ruangan arsip lama itu, dan kembali ke Air Mancur Persaudaraan Sihir. Keadaan di sini masih sama seperti saat kutinggalkan sebelumnya. Sepi, tidak terdengar suara apa pun kecuali suara gemercik air dari air mancur. Namun tiba-tiba suara gemercik air itu tercampur oleh suara lain yang menurutku sangat lembut dan merdu. Suara Selina.

"Kita memang perlu bicara!"

Aku berbalik dan Selina memang ada di belakangku.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi takut padamu... Kau manusia, aku manusia. Kau bisa sihir, aku pun bisa sihir, jadi kita setara. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengintimidasiku, kau tidak akan bisa lagi melakukannya. Aku akan melawanmu..." dia memandangku dengan penuh tekad kuat dengan tongkat sihir siap di tangan.

"Awal yang bagus," kataku, menyeringai, lalu bergerak cepat menyambar pinggangnya.

Dan dia baru saja berkata, "Kau—" saat aku menciumnya.

Untuk sekitar lima detik yang membahagiakan aku berpikir bahwa dia sedang membalas ciumanku. Ciuman itu begitu nyata, sehingga aku melonggarkan cengkramanku di pinggangnya. Detik berikutnya dia telah mendorongku dengan kuat, membuatku terdorong ke belakang dan hampir saja terjatuh. Aku menjaga keseimbanganku dan pada saat yang sama menghindari sinar putih yang keluar dari tongkat sihirnya.

"Tunggu!" perintahku, saat mantra kedua meluncur beberapa inci dari kepalaku.

"Tidak!" balasnya, menyerangku lagi dengan mantra lain.

Aku tidak ingin menyerangnya, jadi aku melindungi diriku dengan Mantra Pelindung, membuat mantranya yang lain terpantul kembali ke arahnya. Dia melompat menghindar dan menghadapiku lagi dengan marah.

"Mengapa kau menciumku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi?" dia bertanya, berjalan mendekat, sebatas Mantra Pelindung-ku mengijinkannya.

"Karena aku ingin menghapus ciuman si brengsek Eastley itu dari bibirmu."

"Mengapa kau ingin menghapus ciuman Bryan dari—er, yah, dari aku?" wajahnya memerah dan aku merasa heran akan ketidakpengertiannya.

"Karena aku tidak suka kau berciuman dengan Eastley... Aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah milikku..."

Keheningan selama sedetik berlalu setelah pernyataan ini. Detik berikutnya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, seolah pernyataan cintaku dan aku sendiri adalah celucon.

Merasa seperti sedang mengulang peristiwa pernyataan cinta saat aku berumur empat belas tahun, perasaan tersinggung berat langsung menghantamku. Ini sungguh suatu penghinaan yang paling besar. Mengapa dia menganggap pernyataan cintaku ini lelucon? Aku sungguh mencintainya, benar-benar serius. Aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hati dan hidupku padanya, dan tidak akan meninggalkannya seumur hidupku. Tetapi mengapa, dia menertawakanku?

"Potter... Potter, kau benar-benar lucu!"

Oke, baiklah. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan caraku menyatakan cinta! Mungkin aku harus mengulangnya... mungkin dengan kata-kata yang lebih romantis dan indah.

"Selina, dengar, aku sudah menyukaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu dan setelah hampir enam tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan merasa bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau—er, kau sudah menawan hatiku dengan senyumanmu dan hidupku sekarang adalah milikmu..."

Dia tertawa lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk saling lucunya.

Api kemarahan menjalar dari otak ke dadaku, lebih cepat dari gerakan jantungku memompa darah. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga. Namun, aku menahan diri, aku tidak mungkin membunuh Selina. Dia adalah satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupku.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku, setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

"Kau menyedihkan, Potter," katanya, masih agak tersedak. "Aku tidak cocok denganmu... Kau gila, aku waras. Kau brengsek, aku gadis baik-baik. Kau goblok, aku pintar. Aku cantik dan kau jelek. Cari gadis lain! Banyak gadis lain yang sama gila, sama brengsek, sama goblok dan sama jeleknya denganmu."

_CUKUP_!

Aku melepaskan Mantra Pelindung-ku dengan cepat dan menyerangnya dengan Mantra Tidur, yang langsung menghantam dadanya. Dia terjatuh seperti boneka kain di lantai, tertidur. Aku mendekatinya dan mengatur posisinya agar bersandar di pinggir kolam.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus melupakan kejadian ini..." kataku, mengeluarkan Ramuan Lupa dari balik jubahku dan menuangkan ke mulutnya.

Setelah membantunya menelan dengan bantuan tongkat sihir, aku meletakkan tas tangan di sisinya, dan menarik mantra Tidur itu sebelum ber-Disapparate meninggalkan Kementrian Sihir.

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Aku tidak akan melupakan kata-kata itu seumur hidupku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 2 Januari 2023**

**Lokasi: Koridor yang menuju perpustakaan, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: Sebelum makan malam**

Aku berhasil menjalani hari-hari terakhir liburan Natalku dengan keinginan kuat untuk membalas dendam. Aku benci... Benci pada semua hal yang ada hubungannya dengan Selina. Aku berada pada antara benci dan cinta. Aku mencintainya, sehingga tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpanya di sisiku. Tapi juga begitu membencinya, sehingga sanggup mencekik lehernya sampai dia kehabisan nafas dan mati.

Lalu kembali lagi ke Hogwarts, aku senang. Sekarang aku bisa membalas semua yang telah dilakukannya dan dikatakannya padaku.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di koridor remang-remang menunggu Selina kembali dari perpustakaan. Aku tahu dia suka pergi ke perpustakaan sebelum makan malam. Malam ini aku menunggunya, dendamku akan terbalas dan aku bisa hidup tenang bersamanya.

Suara langkah kaki dan suara orang bersenandung lagu _Dekat Denganmu _dari Snow Plan, menandakan Selina sedang berjalan ke arahku. Dan benar saja, dia muncul dari ujung koridor dengan sejumlah buku dalam pelukannya, dan hampir saja dia menjatuhkan buku-buku itu saat melihatku.

"Apa maumu, Potter?"

"Ini..." aku mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya dan dengan penuh dendam bergumam, "_Imperio_!"

Kau pasti mengira aku gila. Aku tahu Kutukan Imperius adalah salah satu dari tiga Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan yang dilarang oleh Kementrian Sihir, dan penggunaannya pada sesama manusia bisa mendapatkan hukuman seumur hidup di Azkaban. Tetapi aku tak peduli. Kutukan ini lebih praktis dari Ramuan Cinta. Sekarang tubuh dan pikiran Selina adalah milikku. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja padanya, dan dia akan selalu mematuhi keinginanku. Singkatnya, mulai sekarang dan selamanya, dia adalah milikku—setidaknya sampai kewarasanku kembali. Kalau itu terjadi, aku hanya perlu memberinya Ramuan Lupa, dan dia akan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kemarilah!" panggilku pada Selina, yang sekarang berdiri bengong di tengah koridor.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan kaku.

"Kau harus menciumku dengan sepenuh hati, karena kau sekarang adalah pacarku, mengerti?"

Dia mengangguk.

Kami berciuman. Meskipun terasa aneh, aku senang karena ini adalah Selina-ku. Akhirnya kebahagian menjadi milikku juga, walaupun dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Oke, kukira kalimat terakhir di atas bagus untuk mengakhiri catatan harian ini. _Happy ending _sudah menjadi milikku. Selina dan aku akhirnya bisa bahagia selamanya—setidaknya sampai kewarasanku kembali.

Sincerely,

James Potter

PS: Sekarang aku bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa Selina adalah pacarku.

* * *

**Review please!**

**RR :D**


End file.
